


The Many Faces of Dumbledore

by Artemis00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Tom, Angry Harry, Anxiety, Depression, Gen, Guilty Draco, Hints Tomarry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Manipulative but IC Dumbledore, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Sad Aberforth, Sane Tom Riddle, Suicidal Thoughts, an Ic mess though, everyone is a mess, hints drarry
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis00/pseuds/Artemis00
Summary: Dopo la guerra, Harry ha bisogno di parlare con qualcuno - di Silente. Ma nessuno dei suoi amici vuole sentire una parola meno che buona su di lui, quindi va a confrontarsi con l'unica persona che non ha pregiudizi sull'argomento: Draco Malfoy. In qualche modo i due giovani uomini si trovano coinvolti in una terapia di gruppo sperimentale, ideata da un misterioso medimago. In una stanza piena di sedie, con la brezza del mare che entra dalle finestre, il passato di ognuno dei personaggi affiora a poco a poco. Un unico filo conduttore: Albus Silente.





	1. Prologo

Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono.

\-  _ Secondo piano: minima sicurezza _ \- annunciò la fredda voce femminile.

\- Prego, signor Doe, da questa parte- l’Auror Rogers lo condusse lungo il corridoio. Le celle erano pulite, così come le divise dei prigionieri, che erano intenti a sonnecchiare, a leggere, o a parlare fra loro attraverso gli schermi delle loro celle.

Non aveva mai visto Azkaban al tempo in cui c’erano ancora i Dissennatori, ma ne aveva visto gli effetti sugli ex-prigionieri. 

Hagrid ci aveva dovuto passare qualche tempo, quando lui era stato al secondo anno. Era il solo argomento del quale, rifiutatosi di parlare, non si era mai lasciato scappare un solo accenno. Anche il ciarliero signor Weasley, quando un giorno gli aveva chiesto una descrizione del posto, aveva fatto una faccia scura. 

E Sirius...

Stornò con la mente dal ricordo delle urla notturne di Sirius, e gettò uno sguardo dentro una cella. Un prigioniero tossiva tanto da sembrare che si stesse schiantando il petto. Aveva un avambraccio scoperto con su il Marchio Nero, ma non riusciva a riconoscere la sua faccia. A giudicare dalla carnagione grigiastra e l'aria da accattone, doveva essere una delle ultime leve che Voldemort aveva raccolto attorno a sé, quando ormai nemmeno più si era curato della feccia che lo circondava.

\- Oh, piantala, Adam- tuonò Rogers - fattela passare, non ti portiamo più in infermeria!

Il Mangiamorte si dondolò avanti e indietro e sputò un grumo di catarro grigiastro.

I loro occhi si incontrarono. Aveva le orbite arrossate.

\- E tu che cazzo vuoi?

Harry scosse appena la testa, al sicuro nel suo incantesimo di Camuffamento, che lo rendeva irriconoscibile a tutti i prigionieri. Una buona metà di loro avrebbe voluto ucciderlo.

Ma non Draco, non lui. Questo non significava che sarebbe stato felice di vederlo, comunque.

\- Eccoci qui- l'Auror si fermò - siamo arrivati, signor Doe.

Dietro il campo protettivo magico, che era come un vetro perfetto, Draco Malfoy era seduto sulla branda e sfogliava un libro. Alzò lo sguardo su di loro, con aria curiosa.

\- Ha visite, signor Malfoy- disse Rogers, con un tono ben diverso da quello che aveva usato per "Adam". 

\- Questo lo vedo, Rogers- Draco chiuse il libro - e posso sapere, se non è di troppo disturbo, di chi si tratta? Non conosco questa persona- lo scrutò attentamente, e poi una ruga si approfondì fra le sue sopracciglia - quello è un incantesimo di Camuffamento?

Non ricordava che fosse così intelligente, ma in effetti aveva sostenuto a pieni voti i suoi Mago, prima di essere condannato ad Azkaban. La lontananza da Tiger e Goyle gli faceva bene.

\- È il signor John Doe, signor Malfoy- disse Rogers con aria stolida.

Malfoy fece una smorfia stupita e irritata.

\- Non... non m'interessa il nome di fantasia che si è scelto, come hai potuto pensare di- chiuse la bocca, in un chiaro tentativo di moderare l'ira e i commenti al vetriolo che stavano per uscire dalla sua bocca - non ho intenzione di farlo entrare qui dentro, se non si identifica.

Rogers esitò e fece passare il peso da un piede all'altro.

\- Signor Malfoy, è la prassi, nel caso in cui ci siano timori per la propria sicurezza...

\- Sono Sfregiato, Malfoy- tagliò corto. E quella è una cella, non una stanza del Malfoy Manor da trattare come proprietà privata, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma non sarebbe stata una buona idea provocarlo.

Draco sollevò le sopracciglia e poi emise un verso di sorpresa.

\- Ah! Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, chi altro ha bisogno di tanto mistero, se non tu?- saltò giù dalla branda - fallo entrare, Rogers.

Era infuriante vedere un Auror obbedire come se fosse stato un elfo domestico, mancava solo che saltasse sull'attenti.

Estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò sullo schermo, che tremolò e divenne di un delicato verde.

\- Ora può passare, signor Doe.

Dubitava che con gli altri prigionieri usasse incantesimi che avrebbero reso così facile l'evasione. Draco avrebbe potuto benissimo correre fuori. Ma lui era tornato a sedersi sul letto e non sembrava averne la minima intenzione.

Varcò la soglia della cella, e fu chiaro che il trattamento di un Malfoy non differiva solamente per l'atteggiamento delle guardie.

Da fuori la sua cella sembrava come quella di qualunque altro prigioniero, ma dentro era molto più spaziosa e luminosa. Il letto era a due piazze, pieno di cuscini dall'aria soffice, così come le due poltrone rigonfie che stavano davanti al caminetto, non lontano da una grossa libreria colma di volumi e una scrivania in lucido legno laccato.

Draco sogghignò al suo stupore indignato.

\- Incantesimo di Camuffamento simile al tuo, sì. Se vedessero i... permessi speciali di cui godo, non la prenderebbero bene. Non solo tu devi proteggerti dagli altri prigionieri.

\- Vedo che essere un Malfoy ha ancora i suoi vantaggi- non poté impedirsi una freddezza che poco giovava alla sua causa, ma Draco non sembrò aspettarsi niente di meno.

\- No,  _ essere ricco _ ha ancora i suoi vantaggi- scrollò le spalle - e comunque me li merito, sono un prigioniero modello.

Fece un gesto teatrale verso una delle poltrone e si sedette sull'altra.

\- Allora- accavallò le gambe - cosa ti porta a rischiare che tutta Azkaban ti faccia fuori, P... Sfregiato?- si corresse - avevi nostalgia del tuo hobby preferito, sfidare la morte?

Non aveva molto mordente, come battuta. Anche se era circondato dal lusso, la sua carnagione era pallida e aveva delle occhiaie scure. Sembrava sforzarsi di non distogliere gli occhi da lui.

Draco Malfoy non aveva alcuna voglia di parlare con lui, e non era l’atteggiamento che Harry voleva.

Si umettò le labbra.

\- Nulla di urgente o che costituisca una preoccupazione per te, Malfoy- si sedette sulla poltrona - come... come stai?

Malfoy lo guardò con freddezza.

\- Facciamo finta che ti importi veramente di come sto- appoggiò il viso al pugno chiuso - sono rinchiuso in prigione, non ho nemmeno la consolazione di essere vittima d'ingiustizia, ho un'ora d'aria tutti i giorni solo perché sono io, e in tutto questo il potere dei Malfoy va a farsi fottere così tanto che non mi danno nemmeno retta quando parlo.

\- A me sembra che ti diano retta- non poté impedirsi di ribattere, carezzando la vera pelle del bracciolo della poltrona.

Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo.

\- Sì, quando tiro fuori i soldi. Ma non tutto si può comprare. Intendo dire che non voglio quel morto di fame come vicino di cella. Puzza, e soprattutto, è da massima sicurezza.

Si raddrizzò e la poltrona squittì sotto il suo sedere.

\- Quello che tossisce, Adam?

Malfoy annuì.

\- Lo conosco, quello. Si fa passare per un pesce piccolo, un mercenario, ma era un vero Mangiamorte, come i vari Lestrange, Avery eccetera.

E tuo padre, avrebbe voluto dirgli. Malfoy lo guardò come se se lo aspettasse, e quando non disse niente distolse lo sguardo da lui con un'aria che non riuscì a decifrare.

\- Non capisco. Anche se tu fossi un Signor Nessuno, le testimonianze dei Mangiamorte che cercano di collaborare sono tenute in considerazione.

Karkaroff era riuscito a far arrestare Barty Crouch Jr sulla parola, in fondo.

Malfoy evitò il suo sguardo e sembrò molto interessato alle pareti stuccate della sua cella.

\- Potrei, in passato, aver accusato un altro vicino di cella di essere pericoloso, per farlo trasferire, e poi è saltato fuori che è sempre stato davvero sotto Imperius. Questo ha fatto perdere di attendibilità le mie testimonianze, specie quando si tratta di compagni di corridoio che sono molesti. 

Veloce come un colpo di frusta, voltò la testa verso di lui.

\- Faceva gli incubi ogni notte e urlava, non ne potevo più. La deprivazione del sonno è una tortura, non lo sai?- lo sfidò con gli occhi a biasimarlo.

E lui avrebbe tanto voluto. Era la storia più stupida e crudele che avesse mai sentito (no, non era vero, però gli piaceva pensare che lo fosse).

Ma non aveva ancora ottenuto da Draco quel che voleva.

\- Tipico tuo- si limitò a dire, perché non commentare sarebbe stato davvero troppo strano - bene, farò presente la questione.

Draco sbuffò e scosse la testa.

\- Molto Serpeverde, da parte tua, farmi un piacere in modo che io sia in debito con te, Sfregiato- sogghignò ironico.

\- Prego? Assicurarmi che un Mangiamorte pericoloso sia messo in Massima Sicurezza non è un favore che faccio a te, Malfoy. E poi cosa ti fa pensare che voglia chiederti un favore?

\- Mi hai creduto sulla parola anche quando ti ho detto che sfrutto la mia influenza per liberarmi dei vicini di cella, senza nemmeno andare a controllare.

\- Magari lo avrei fatto.

Draco emise una risatina per niente divertita.

\- Non lo avresti fatto, Potter, non t'importa che sia vero o meno. Da quando sei entrato non fai che lisciarmi il pelo, a tuo modo, mi hai odiato per tutta la tua vita e adesso eccomi qui- aprì le braccia, come a comprendere tutta la sua cella - prigioniero, privato della mia influenza e del mio potere politico. Hai avuto un centinaio di momenti per farmelo pesare, io stesso mi sono lamentato della mia condizione mettendoti in mano delle armi, e tu non le hai usate.

Per tutto il tempo aveva parlato così in modo da vedere se lo avrebbe provocato, e aveva preso nota delle sue reazioni. 

\- La lontananza da Tiger e Goyle ti fa davvero bene, ti facevo più stupido.

\- Oh, ahah, molto divertente- fece una smorfia- un po' tardi per provocarmi, e poi questa era davvero patetica. Allora, vuoi dirmi che cosa vuoi da me oppure no? Forse pensi che il tempo di un carcerato non valga niente, ma preferisco leggere un libro, e poi devo scrivere a mia madre.

Non era nella disposizione d'animo che aveva sperato, ma non poteva più tergiversare. Posò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e sollevò la testa verso di lui.

\- Voglio parlare con te.

Malfoy schioccò la lingua.

\- Combinazione, io invece no.

\- Potresti almeno ascoltarmi, allora.

\- E cosa mi vuoi dire di tanto importante? Che non è stata colpa mia, che ti dispiace che sono in galera, o cose del genere?

Scosse appena la testa, perché fingere che fosse così sarebbe stato controproducente. Non gli avrebbe creduto.

\- No. È solo che ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno.

Questo lo prese di contropiede. Fece un gesto con le mani aperte, la perplessità stampata sulla faccia.

\- Cosa?! Non puoi andare da Lenticchia e dalla Sanguesporco? O sono troppo occupati a fare una trentina di piccoli straccioni lentigginosi?

Non accolse la provocazione. Voleva solo spingerlo ad andare via.

\- No. Non sono cose che posso dire a loro- sperava almeno di attrarre la sua curiosità.

Malfoy lo fissava in silenzio, inespressivo.

\- Stai ancora con la sorella di Weasley?

La domanda lo colse di sorpresa.

\- No- disse in automatico, e poi boccheggiò - no. È... complicato- evitò il suo sguardo.

Non vide la faccia di Malfoy, ma quando parlò, la sua voce irradiava gelo:

\- Capisco.

Aspettò che continuasse, ma Malfoy tacque.

\- Cosa hai capito?

\- Hai rotto coi tuoi amichetti e ora sei venuto qui a parlarmi di quanto sei triste.

\- Non ho rotto con loro!- ed era vero. Non aveva proprio rotto. Anche se Ron non gli parlava, ma gli sarebbe passata, e Hermione non ce l'aveva con lui. Forse. 

\- Senti, d'accordo, forse non sono esattamente nel migliore dei rapporti con loro- ammise - ma ti assicuro che anche se non fosse così, non potrei parlare con loro come parlerei con te.

\- Ma io non ti voglio ascoltare- Malfoy si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia - sai perché hanno tolto i Dissennatori da questo posto? Certo che lo sai, sono stati i tuoi stupidi amici. Lo hanno fatto perché torturare i prigionieri è sbagliato. E adesso arrivi tu a dirmi che devo stare seduto qui ad ascoltare mentre mi racconti di quanto sei triste, come una sorta di Dissennatore personale, be' neanche morto. Cercati qualcun altro.

\- Nessun altro che conosca è stato manipolato, Malfoy!

Draco tacque, gli occhi spalancati. Risuonarono i colpi di tosse del Mangiamorte Adam, fragorosi.

\- Non sono stato manipolato.

\- Sì che lo sei stato, e tu lo sai. 

Draco si alzò in piedi e gli diede le spalle.

\- Finalmente hai realizzato di essere una mascotte, Pot-- Sfregiato, ma questo non riguarda me- la sua voce era leggera, ma tremò sul finale - ora vai via.

Non stava prendendo una buona piega, per niente.

La tosse aumentò, e Rogers passò oltre la loro cella.

\- E va bene, va bene. Tirati in piedi, andiamo.

\- Draco- si alzò in piedi anche lui.

Malfoy si voltò e lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Era pallido e i suoi occhi grigi tremavano.

\- Non chiamarmi per nome, non abbiamo questa confidenza. Non sono uno dei tuoi amici, non lo sono mai stato.

Rimase immobile.

\- Devo parlare di Silente, Malfoy. Devo parlarne con te.

Era l'unica persona che potesse capire, a parte forse Aberforth, che però era sparito. 

\- Vuoi parlare di Silente e vuoi parlarne con qualcuno che è stato manipolato. Hai capito di essere stato la marionetta di Silente, vero?

Sentirselo dire così, in faccia, gli diede una fitta allo stomaco. Ma anche un senso di sollievo disgustato, come ci si sente dopo aver vomitato anche l'anima.

\- Organizza un'intervista con la Skeeter- fece un sorriso feroce - ne sarà estasiata, i perdigiorno avranno dei pettegolezzi e tu passerai di nuovo alla storia come la vittima di tutti. Una vittoria per tutti quanti, vero?

Non voleva ascoltarlo. Quel picco di sollievo si esaurì e le sue spalle cedettero.

Malfoy reclinò appena la testa e lo guardò serio:

\- Esci.

Non poteva costringerlo ad ascoltarlo. Sarebbe stato quasi uguale a parlarne con chiunque altro, con la differenza che non avrebbe sentito delle giustificazioni e degli sguardi di rifiuto, di disagio, all'idea che l'eroe di tutti fosse meno che perfetto. Ma sarebbe stato altrettanto sterile, se lo avesse fatto controvoglia.

Si voltò verso lo schermo della cella.

Rogers teneva per il gomito Adam, che ciondolava con aria svagata.

\- Oh, bene, stavo giusto dicendo che devo portarlo in infermeria, vuoi uscire?

Annuì, cercando di non sembrare sconfitto.

L'Auror puntò la bacchetta contro lo schermo, che divenne di nuovo verde.

Si avvicinò all'uscita, e poi si voltò un'ultima volta. Malfoy non lo guardava, si era seduto sul letto e aveva riaperto il libro, ma i suoi occhi non si muovevano.

\- Comunque non ti odio.

\- Cosa?

\- Quello che hai detto prima. Non è vero che ti odio.

Malfoy sollevò la testa, la mandibola contratta.

\- Fanculo, Potter.

\- POTTER?- la voce rasposa di Adam si acuì sull'ultima sillaba.

\- Hey, cosa... No!- urlò Rogers.

Si voltò. Rogers era a terra e Adam puntava la bacchetta verso di lui, con un sorriso tutto denti storti e giallastri. 

\- Bombarda Maxima!- il fragore si infranse contro i suoi timpani, una vampata di calore, qualcosa gli cadde in testa - i denti scricchiolarono nell'impatto, schizzarono contro il palato e le guance, il sapore del sangue e la testa che pulsava, dolore- 

E poi niente.


	2. Todd Bàhsil

Aveva passato abbastanza tempo su un letto d’ospedale da rendersi conto di dove fosse ancora prima di aprire gli occhi. La calma quasi languida che lo circondava, come un liquido amniotico, il silenzio procurato dagli incantesimi isolanti, l’odore delle pozioni curative - un mix di erbaceo e di acido che ricordava in modo buffo il disinfettante degli ospedali babbani.

Non sentiva alcun dolore, quindi dovevano averlo già curato. Per quanto tempo era stato privo di sensi? 

Aprì gli occhi al soffitto candido. Il comodino era vuoto. Ai tempi di Hogwarts era sempre stato pieno di dolcetti e cartoline di pronta guarigione, persino qualche fiore.

\- Sembra che chi scarica la propria ragazza non meriti regali neanche quando si spacca la testa- mormorò tra sé.

\- Le cose sono messe così male in Paradiso?

Non si era reso conto che il letto accanto al suo era occupato. Draco era seduto con dei cuscini che gli sostenevano la schiena, e aveva sulle ginocchia una copia de Il Settimanale delle Streghe.

Il suo comodino straripava di fiori e di cioccolatini. Un detenuto aveva più regali di lui. Sentì una punta di furiosa invidia che gli ricordò  _ per davvero _ i tempi di Hogwarts.

\- Non sono affari tuoi, Malfoy.

\- Davvero? Prima sembravi molto ansioso di parlarmene.

Si morse la lingua. Non era esattamente la cosa di cui avrebbe voluto parlargli, ma probabilmente, se lo avesse assecondato, sarebbero arrivati a quello. E invece non lo aveva assecondato, e lui stava lasciando la sua cella, quando...

\- Non vorrei essere banale, ma cos’è successo?

Draco non sollevò lo sguardo dalla sua rivista. 

\- Non vuoi essere banale? Ci sei riuscito alla perfezione, se questo è lo standard con cui fai le cose, non mi stupisco che la tua vita sia andata a puttane.

Come aveva potuto pensare di andare a fare due chiacchiere con  _ Malfoy _ ?

\- A questo posso rispondere io- un medimago si avvicinò ai piedi del letto. Non lo aveva notato subito, e non poteva rimproverarsi. Era del tutto bianco, dai capelli alla veste: si era mimetizzato con il mobilio, le tende e le pareti. 

I capelli bianchi su un viso giovane erano l’unica cosa degna di nota; per il resto, aveva una faccia dimenticabile, scialba, di chi passa inosservato. La faccia a cui avrebbe pensato per mettere in atto un incantesimo di Camuffamento.

Si rigirò fra le mani la cartellina.

\- Una fatalità. Stava per uscire dalla cella del signor Malfoy, quindi lo schermo magico era aperto. In quel momento un detenuto era fuori dalla sua cella per farsi scortare in infermeria. Il signor Malfoy per sbaglio ha pronunciato il suo nome, il detenuto si è agitato e ha strappato la bacchetta all’Auror che lo stava scortando, facendo esplodere la cella.

\- Pensavo che le pareti fossero magiche come quelle di Hogwarts- o le avrebbe rese tali, appena fosse uscito di lì.

\- Lo sono. Ma non si può dire lo stesso degli oggetti che il signor Malfoy ci teneva dentro, come le travi di legno del soffitto.

Si voltò verso Malfoy così in fretta da farsi venire il torcicollo.

\- Hai messo delle travi sul soffitto?!

Malfoy girò pagina, annoiato.

\- Vedere il soffitto bianco della cella mi opprimeva.

Non poteva credere di essere quasi morto a causa del suo essere un perfetto idiota superficiale!

\- E così hai detto il mio nome  _ per sbaglio _ , giusto?- caricò la frase di sarcasmo. Malfoy finalmente alzò gli occhi dalla foto delle Sorelle Stravagarie.

\- Non è mica facile, del resto non ti ho chiesto io di venire da me. Non ero tenuto a stare al gioco. Ma comunque sì, è stato uno sbaglio.

Quelle non gli sembravano delle scuse.

\- Malfoy, le travi del tuo soffitto mi hanno spaccato la testa perché hai pronunciato il mio nome davanti a un mangiamorte.

\- Sono finito al San Mungo anche io, no? - indicò il letto e la camicia da notte - andiamo, non ti è mai capitato di lasciarti sfuggire qualcosa?

Sì. Come quella volta che aveva detto “Voldermort” ed erano apparsi i Ghermidori. A causa sua Hermione era stata torturata e Dobby era morto.

In quell’occasione Draco si era rifiutato di identificarlo, ora che ci pensava. 

Sbuffò. In fondo poteva credergli - era vero che lui non gli doveva nulla, ma non gli sarebbe piaciuto pensare che lo voleva morto.

\- Be’- lanciò uno sguardo al comodino vuoto - sembra che nessuno ti avrebbe portato rancore se anche mi avessi fatto ammazzare. 

Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo e lasciò cadere la rivista dalle mani. Fece un morbido  _ pof  _ sulla coperta, non l’effetto teatrale che forse voleva ottenere.

\- Salazar, non posso credere che è quello che devo sentire da oggi in poi.

Quello che devo sentire da oggi…? Ma erano stati curati, e Malfoy sembrava stare benissimo. Sicuramente il Medimago era lì per dimetterli. 

\- Scusa? Pensavo che fossimo guariti.

Il Medimago faceva saettare lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, un sorrisetto che gli incurvava le labbra.

\- Invero lo siete.

\- Quindi che vuol dire?- si tirò diritto, posando su un braccio - vuol dire che mi ascolterai?

Malfoy aveva posato la fronte sulle ginocchia e annuì svogliato. Ecco, questo era abbastanza teatrale.

Non sapeva come reagire, ma i muscoli del viso si stavano stirando in un sorriso. Si contenne, per non sembrare patetico.

Il Medimago giocherellò con la cartella.

\- In verità il signor Malfoy si è preso la libertà di proporre entrambi per il mio progetto sperimentale. Psicoterapia magica.

Psicoterapia…

\- Cosa?- con tutte quelle domande cominciava a sentirsi stupido.

Lui si grattò la punta del naso e sorrise nervosamente.

\- Mi chiamo Todd Bàhsil, ma chiamatemi pure Bàhs. In fondo è importante che siate a vostro agio e che entriate in confidenza con me- tese la mano.

Harry gliela strinse, e lanciò un’occhiata a Malfoy. Lui aveva ripreso a sfogliare il giornale e si ostinava a non guardarlo.

\- Ne so meno di prima- protestò. Almeno era riuscito a non fare l’ennesima domanda.

\- Sono un mezzosangue, e ho notato che il mondo magico è tragicamente privo di una branca della medicina che si occupi della salute psicologica delle persone.

\- Be’, c’è l’ultimo piano del San Mungo per le malattie mentali- fece notare, anche se forse cominciava a capire.

Bàhs scosse appena una mano.

\- Quello è per chi è malato di mente. Io voglio che chi ha bisogno di aiuto possa avere delle persone con cui parlare e confrontarsi, e solo secondariamente prendere delle pozioni. Insomma- fece una risatina acuta - o impazzisci del tutto o non puoi chiedere di essere seguito e curato?

Doveva ammettere che era vero. E lui ne era la prova vivente, giusto?

\- Stavo andando in giro per l’ospedale a cercare eventuali pazienti interessati a prendere parte alla sperimentazione, quando il signor Malfoy ha detto che lei ha, apparentemente, molta voglia di parlare.

Oh, poteva immaginare il tono con cui lo aveva detto. E quell’”apparentemente”, caricato di sarcasmo, doveva essere testuale.

\- Molto premuroso da parte del _ signor Malfoy _ \- disse a voce alta - e perché mai il  _ signor Malfoy _ avrebbe deciso di iscrivere non solo me, ma anche sé stesso? Ammesso che possa farlo, visto che è un detenuto.

La testa bionda di Malfoy si chinò di più sulla rivista.

\- Sembra che la sua partecipazione a un programma sperimentale di Medimagia possa tradursi in uno sconto della pena- informò Bàhs, spensierato - inoltre, respirerebbe dell’aria pulita, dato che la location è sul mare.

\-  _ Ah. _ \- squadrò Malfoy così a lungo che lui finalmente alzò lo sguardo. Corrugò le sopracciglia e gli fece un cenno col mento, come a dire “be’, che vuoi?”.

In fondo era quello che voleva, un interlocutore per i suoi drammi personali.

\- In cosa consiste?

Bàhs sembrava non poter desiderare altro che quella domanda.

\- Oh, nulla di particolare. Ci si siede tutti insieme e si parla, ci si confronta sui propri problemi, e poi si possono organizzare dei piccoli test, come dei giochi per bambini. Terapia di gruppo, ne avrà sentito parlare, nel mondo babbano.

Ne aveva sentito parlare eccome. Peccato che non fosse quello che faceva per lui. L’idea di parlare di cose personali, e di  _ Silente _ , di fronte a degli estranei che comunque lo conoscevano, lo giudicavano e lo avrebbero compatito, non era l’ideale. Tanto valeva rilasciare un’intervista alla Skeeter come aveva proposto Draco.

\- Non va bene per me, dottor… Bàhs- i Guaritori non si chiamavano dottore, ma a lui veniva naturale farlo - sono un personaggio pubblico, credo che i partecipanti mi riconosceranno. E anche se mi camuffassi con un incantesimo devo dire delle cose molto personali e riconoscibili.

Bàhs sembrò sgonfiarsi. Le sue spalle cedettero e la cartellina sbatté contro le cosce. Poteva quasi sentirsi in colpa.

\- Me ne rendo conto. Naturalmente posso assicurarle che la partecipazione alla terapia prevede anche un incantesimo di riservatezza, ma questo lo avrà immaginato- tormentò di nuovo la cartellina- quel che la turba è la reazione dei partecipanti alla terapia davanti a lei e ai suoi racconti, giusto?

Annuì. Almeno non sembrava un perfetto idiota.

\- Ebbene- Bàhs posò la mano sul letto e lo guardò interrogativo. Harry annuì e spostò le gambe, per fargli spazio mentre si sedeva.

\- Harry… posso chiamarti Harry?- ancora la cosa della confidenza.

Non aveva detto che avrebbe fatto la terapia, ma annuì di nuovo, rassegnato.

\- È perfettamente normale, sulle prime, temere la reazione dei partecipanti. Essere timidi e chiudersi in sé stessi, avere paura di essere giudicati. E questo vale per te come vale per un Pinco Pallino qualunque, anche se ti sembra di avere ragioni più oggettive per preoccuparti. Ti assicuro che non sarebbe molto più facile anche se fossi uno sconosciuto.

Era famoso da quando aveva undici anni, non poteva più immaginare cosa volesse dire essere uno sconosciuto, quindi gli concesse il beneficio del dubbio.

\- Una volta che la terapia comincia, si entra in confidenza e a poco a poco la paura va via. Certo, non posso negare che ci sia la tentazione a giudicare il prossimo, ma- fece ancora quella risatina acuta -  _ andiamo _ , se partecipi a una terapia di gruppo, qualche scheletro nell’armadio ce l’hai anche tu.

A meno che chi partecipava non stesse cercando di ottenere sconti sulla pena, eh, Malfoy?

\- Se ti consola- proseguì Bàhs - il gruppo prevede pochissimi partecipanti, in modo da entrare subito in un’atmosfera intima e non creare confusione. E sono tutti, a loro modo, persone sorprendentemente in vista.

Questo cambiava un po’ le carte in tavola, doveva ammetterlo.

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla coperta ricamata. In fondo che aveva da perdere? Poteva sempre tirarsi indietro, non dire niente. Era curioso di vedere che avrebbe fatto Malfoy. E poi magari, come aveva detto Bàhs, l’atmosfera lo avrebbe spinto a parlare e dopo si sarebbe sentito meglio.

\- Ok, suppongo.

Bàhs emise una sorta di respiro eccitato e si frugò nella tasca della veste. Le mani gli tremavano così tanto che la pergamena che aveva preso gli si impigliò alla tasca e cadde sul letto. La recuperò e sciolse il nastro che la teneva arrotolata.

\- Ecco qui, dovete solo firmare contemporaneamente.

Era provvidenziale che il suo comodino fosse vuoto, perché Bàhs svolse la pergamena là sopra, e fece apparire un calamaio e due piume.

Draco, che intanto aveva messo via la rivista, si accoccolò su un fianco e si tese verso il comodino, che era fra i loro letti.

\- La pergamena funziona come una Passaporta- avvertì il Medimago- nel momento in cui firmate verrete trasportati sul posto dove si terrà la terapia.

\- Così?- corrugò le sopracciglia - senza poter avvisare nessuno e prendere le mie cose?

\- Se devi avvisare qualcuno ti conviene farlo adesso, e comunque là avrai tutto ciò che ti può servire- Bàhs scrollò le spalle. Aveva cominciato a dargli del tu.

\- A volte è bene anche fare così. Andarsene, con solo quello che si ha addosso o poco più, e lasciarsi il proprio mondo alle spalle per prendere una vacanza da tutto.

Era una cosa molto strana da dire, ma doveva ammettere che c’era del vero.

Cosa poteva portare con sé? Soldi? Bàhs diceva che aveva tutto. E chi poteva avvertire? Si sarebbero chiesti che fine aveva fatto.

Malfoy non sembrava sorpreso, quindi lui lo sapeva già e doveva aver già avvertito la sua famiglia.

\- Se Potter decide di avvertire i suoi amichetti, qui facciamo notte- aveva già la piuma in mano.

Maledetto, gli stava mettendo fretta. Però era vero, se doveva avvertire qualcuno, avrebbe dovuto avvertire tutti. O poteva scrivere a Hermione di dirlo a tutti. Che le avrebbe scritto? “Ciao, Hermione, dì a tutti che sono andato a fare una terapia di gruppo, baci baci”. Avrebbe dovuto mentirle. Doveva trovare un gufo, di sicuro c’era una guferia in ospedale. La sola idea lo faceva sentire esausto.

\- Fanculo. Se a loro fosse importato qualcosa, mi sarebbero venuti a trovare.

\- Per una volta sono d’accordo con te, Potter. Sono d’accordo con te sul fatto che sei patetico e nessuno ti vuole bene. Allora, procediamo?

Lo fulminò con lo sguardo e prese la piuma. La intinse nel calamaio prima ancora di Malfoy, che gli grattò la nocca dell’indice con la punta della propria per vendicarsi.

Si ritrasse. Malfoy lo guardò, la piuma inchiostrata a mezz’aria.

\- I vostri nomi hanno una lunghezza simile, finirete insieme- Bàhs si chinò su di loro - uno, due…

La punta della piuma grattò la pergamena _. Harry James Potter.  _ Una goccia d’inchiostro cadde dopo la r e venne risucchiata. Anche la pergamena, e il comodino, e i letti, e le pareti vennero risucchiate al centro della sua visione. Le tempie pulsarono e chiuse gli occhi.

Il gomito e l’anca erano premuti su qualcosa di duro. Il letto era sparito.

Un odore salmastro che gli ricordò Villa Conchiglia gli solleticò il naso, e un sentore di legno, e l’odore del vimini dei mobili da giardino di zia Petunia. Aprì gli occhi lentamente, cercando di abituarsi alla luce che, a giudicare dall’arancione delle palpebre, doveva essere forte.

Una grande finestra dava sul mare, e lui era sul pavimento di una stanza che sembrava appartenere a uno chalet, con le pareti bianche contornate di inserti lignei e decorate di pietre incastonate qua e là.

\- Mh, accettabile- borbottò Malfoy, che si era già alzato in piedi.

Si affrettò a imitarlo. Bàhs era dietro di loro, con in mano due pile di vestiti. Li posò sull’unico mobile della stanza, una consolle in vimini.

\- Ecco qui, suppongo che non vogliate girare col camice da ospedale. Cambiatevi pure, questa è solo l’anticamera, la terapia si svolge dietro quella porta. Io e gli altri partecipanti vi aspetteremo.

Mentre Bàhs percorreva il pavimento di legno, Harry notò che era in ciabatte. Dove cazzo era finito.

\- Ah- Bàhs si voltò nell’atto di aprire la porta- nessuno dei partecipanti è autorizzato a usare la magia, pertanto io ho le vostre bacchette.

La porta si chiuse alle spalle del Medimago e lui rimase solo con Draco, che si stava già infilando quello che sembrava un paio di pantaloni di lino color panna. Non aveva una faccia schifata, quindi Bàhs doveva aver azzeccato coi suoi gusti. Esaminò la pila di vestiti che gli aveva davanti. Per fortuna niente lino.

\- Stanza un po’ spoglia- mormorò, per riempire il silenzio.

\- Merlino, Potter, sei così kitsch- lo rimbeccò Draco - la stanza va bene così com’è, e poi è solo un’anticamera, la useranno per quelli come noi che vengono qui direttamente dall’ospedale.

Fece sbucare la testa dalla maglietta e boccheggiò, indignato.

\- Hai fatto mettere delle travi di legno sul soffitto della cella e io sono kitsch?

Draco si abbottonò la camicia sul petto. Era molto più avanti di lui.

\- Stai zitto e vestiti, voglio assicurarmi che abbiano la crema solare. Sai essere una tale piaga che non ci si crede.

Si diresse verso la porta ancora prima che avesse tirato su i pantaloni.

\- Hey, non andare da solo- incespicò in avanti per raggiungerlo.

\- Ti ho detto di sbrigarti, non vuoi che apra la porta quando ancora non ti sei abbottonato i pantaloni, no? A meno che tu voglia confessare di essere un maniaco sessuale, non è il miglior modo di presentarsi.

Ma com’era simpatico. Non vedeva l’ora che parlasse dei suoi scheletri nell’armadio. Voleva che piangesse, cazzo.

Tirò su la zip e sistemò i risvolti sui polpacci. Era un po’ da adolescente, ma almeno era fresco.

\- Sono pronto.

\- Era ora- afferrò il pomello della porta e lo fece scattare.


	3. Aberforth

Tende bianche e leggere volavano, sollevate dalla corrente d’aria che si era formata fra le finestre aperte e la porta. Scorgeva solo una stanza circolare, con le pareti decorate allo stesso modo dell’anticamera, e delle sedie.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e il vento si calmò. Le tende scivolarono al loro posto, permettendogli di vedere il dottor Bàhs, seduto svaccato in un angolo della stanza, da cui poteva esaminare tutte le sedie che erano disseminate lì attorno. Non erano disposte in cerchio, ed erano tutte diverse.

Seduto su una rozza sedia di legno, di profilo rispetto a lui, c’era un uomo molto alto, con capelli e barba color grigio ferro, lunghi e stopposi. Aveva degli occhialetti rotondi sul naso, e da quella posizione poteva vedere dietro la lente un occhio di un azzurro intenso.

\- Aberforth!- esclamò, senza fiato.

Se era stato sorpreso di vederlo, non lo diede a vedere, ma lo esaminò a lungo al di là degli occhialetti dalle lenti sudice.

\- Cosa ci fai qui, ragazzo?

\- Tu cosa ci fai qui! L’Ordine ti ha cercato in lungo e in largo!

Draco sbadigliò senza curarsi di nasconderlo, e si accomodò su una poltroncina di legno intrecciato, foderata con due grossi cuscini dall’aria soffice.

\- Ho nascosto per bene le mie tracce, eh?- la sua barba vibrò e i suoi occhi gli sorrisero- sono sempre stato qui. Non dovrebbe sorprenderti, da parte di uno come me, e poi ho la mia età.

Se lo diceva lui. Il burbero Aberforth Silente gli era sempre sembrato la tipica persona che alla menzione di “psicoterapia” avrebbe sputato a terra. Ma forse, come Malfoy, era andato lì per stare un po’ al mare ed essere lasciato in pace da tutti. 

\- Tu, piuttosto. Non mi aspettavo di vederti in un posto simile.

Scrollò le spalle. Era sollevato che fosse lui, se c’era una persona che non lo avrebbe giudicato quando avesse parlato di Silente, quello era suo fratello.

\- Avevo bisogno di parlare.

\- E questa è la soluzione che hai trovato?- sollevò un sopracciglio cespuglioso - un po’ estremo, non credevo che a Harry Potter mancassero…

Il fracasso di una sedia che cadeva a terra coprì le sue parole. Alzò la testa in tempo per vedere un ragazzo, di spalle, che si affacciava alla finestra.

La luce che proveniva da fuori era così intensa che non era nemmeno sicuro del colore dei suoi capelli, quasi qualunque colore al contrasto sarebbe sembrato nero.

Batté le palpebre, abbagliato, e tornò a guardare Aberforth. Coi fantasmi del bagliore della finestra, vedeva ovunque lampi blu e verdi.

\- Dopo ti sarà chiaro il perché.

Aberforth annuì con lentezza, senza distogliere gli occhi da lui. 

\- Be’, me lo auguro.

Quante storie per un po’ di psicoterapia, forse era davvero una di quelle persone che la disprezzavano. Si chinò verso di lui. Il mare gli faceva bene, non sentiva alcun puzzo di capra provenire dai suoi vestiti.

\- Senti- sussurrò - per caso conosci quel ragazzo?- indicò con il mento quello che aveva fatto cadere la sedia. Dava ancora loro le spalle.

Aberforth scosse la testa.

\- Mai visto in vita…- corrugò le sopracciglia, come se si fosse ricordato qualcosa - forse. Forse, da qualche parte, ma non ricordo quando. Forse ogni tanto è entrato nel mio bar.

\- È probabile- riconobbe - sarà britannico, e tutti i britannici vanno a Hogwarts, e poi a Hogsmeade- questo non aiutava per niente, però.

Oh be’, prima o poi si sarebbe presentato.

Qualcuno batté le mani una volta. Bàhs aveva raddrizzato la schiena con aria professionale.

\- Forza, Harry, scegli una sedia, così possiamo iniziare.

Esitò fra una sedia da ufficio, di quelle girevoli, e una poltroncina con il sedile più grande, dove avrebbe potuto raccogliere a sé le gambe. Sarebbe stato comodo, ma anche ridicolo.

Draco non aveva esitato a incurvare le gambe sulla sua sedia, comunque, quindi perché farsi problemi?

Si sedette e per il momento rimase composto. Il ragazzo era ancora alla finestra, e Bhàs non sembrò fare caso a lui. Non gli avrebbe dato così fastidio, se non fosse stato frustrante non sapere chi era.

\- Perché avete scelto quelle sedie?- domandò Bhàs - Aberforth, inizia tu.

Abertforth, che aveva tenuto le braccia conserte e lo sguardo puntato a terra, sembrò stupito di essere interpellato.

\- Be’- carezzò il legno che sorreggeva lo schienale - è solida.

\- Pensi che le altre sedie non siano solide?

Lo sguardo di Harry andò alla sedia che prima aveva fatto tanto trambusto. Era ancora a terra, su un fianco, integra. Non aveva ceduto, qualcuno l’aveva davvero fatta cadere.

Aberforth corrugò le sopracciglia.

\- Non ho detto questo.

Bàhs sorrise con gentilezza.

\- No, non lo hai detto. Nondimeno, hai scelto quella sedia perché hai operato una distinzione fra lei e le altre, hai deciso che è più solida. Perché?

Ora avrebbe detto “ma che razza di domanda è?” e poi si sarebbe tirato in piedi così in fretta che anche quella sedia sarebbe caduta, e se ne sarebbe andato borbottando qualcosa contro le idiozie delle terapie di gruppo. 

Aberforth guardò il pavimento, ma i suoi occhi erano vacui. La barba si mosse più volte, prima che gli uscissero delle parole dalla bocca.

\- Perché non è bella- unì i polpastrelli delle dita e chinò la schiena, senza guardare nessuno dei presenti - è la sedia più brutta di tutte. Allora, in qualche modo ho pensato, ho pensato che almeno avrebbe svolto il suo dovere- sciolse le mani e si guardò i palmi - una sedia deve essere fatta per sedercisi, il resto è in più.

\- È un male che ci siano delle cose in più?- interrogò Bahs - Draco, perché hai scelto la tua sedia?

Draco appoggiò la testa al cuscino dello schienale.

\- È comoda, ed è bella. Mi ricorda quella che tengo nel balcone di camera mia, dove faccio colazione d’estate.

Bàhs fece un gesto fluido con la mano, guardando Aberforth.

\- Visto? È comoda, e in più è bella, e rimanda a ricordi felici. La tua sedia rimanda a ricordi felici?

Sicuramente quella sedia sarebbe stata molto bene alla Testa di Porco.

Aberforth però scosse la testa.

\- No, non particolarmente. Non mi viene in mente nulla, è solo solida.

\- Ti piace perché è solo qualcosa- lo incoraggiò il Medimago.

\- Be’, non mi sembra una cosa stupida. È solo qualcosa, ma è solo solida, che è la cosa più importante per una sedia, no?

\- Non ho detto che è stupido- Bàhs alzò le mani, in segno di resa- non è un test, voglio solo sapere cosa pensi. Voglio sapere perché una sedia solida e bella non va bene, o solida e comoda.

\- Perché alle cose importanti non ci pensa mai nessuno- sputò Aberforth - perché se vedo una sedia che è anche bella, penso che uno l’abbia fatta bella e abbia pensato a farla bella e se ne sia fregato di ciò a cui serve una sedia.

\- Ma tu lo pensi anche per una sedia solida e comoda, giusto?

\- Se è anche comoda è ancora peggio!

Aberforth si era lanciato. Non guardava più a terra, fulminava Bàhs con lo sguardo come se fosse un fabbricante di sedie deludenti.

\- Chi fa una sedia bella potrebbe avere il dubbio che sarebbe stupido farla solo bella, ma chi fa una sedia comoda, ah! Una sedia comoda è il meglio che si possa avere al mondo, vero?

\- Stiamo ancora parlando di sedie?- domandò Draco, ma Bàhs gli fece cenno di stare zitto. 

\- Chi fa una sedia comoda si convince che la comodità è tutto ciò che deve avere una sedia, la comodità è una cosa bella, è una cosa utile, quindi che altro ci deve essere oltre la comodità? - Aberforth continuò come se nemmeno lo avesse sentito- be’, buongiorno, una sedia è fatta per reggere le persone, non serve a un cazzo una sedia che si rompe subito, fosse anche la più comoda del mondo! Per questo non mi siederò mai su una maledetta sedia comoda!

Calò il silenzio. Non aveva notato che da lì si sentisse il rumore del mare.

\- Wow- commentò Draco- non sono un esperto in questa roba, ma non credo che si stesse riferendo alle sedie.

\- Dovresti fare lo psicoterapeuta magico- si complimentò Bàhs.

\- No che non dovrebbe- intervenne Harry.

\- Oh, zitto, Potter- sbuffò Draco, circondandosi le caviglie con un braccio - perché non ci parli della tua sedia? Cosa c’è sotto?- sogghignò - io ho preso una sedia grande, tu ne hai presa una più grande. Io avevo una scopa da corsa bellissima, tu te ne sei preso una più bella. Cos’hai, un complesso d’inferiorità nei miei confronti o è un modo per affermare che ce lo hai più grosso?

\- Cosa?- non sapeva nemmeno da dove iniziare per smontare quel castello di stronzate - smettila di istigarlo- si rivolse al medimago - vedi come fa appena gli si dà corda?

Ci mancava solo che diventasse una sorta di Prefetto anche lì.

\- Sono io quello che fa le ipotesi, qui- disse Bàhs senza un briciolo di autorevolezza - Harry, perché quella sedia? È chiaro che non ti vuoi mettere al di sopra di nessuno, qui. Non hai scelto la sedia più imponente. Ce ne sono di più larghe, coi braccioli più grandi, o con lo schienale più alto. Invece tu hai scelto quella con la seduta più spaziosa. Perché?

\- Niente di particolare- evitò di guardare Malfoy - voglio raccogliere a me le gambe.

\- Ah! Come faccio io!

\- Shh!- il Medimago reclinò la testa di lato - be’, fallo.

\- Come?

\- Se ti piace raccogliere le gambe a te, fallo.

Avrebbe voluto protestare, ma non voleva farla tanto lunga. Almeno non aveva delle scarpe da togliersi. Sollevò le cosce e posò i piedi sulla seduta. Istintivamente si rilassò, come se vedersi le gambe gli confermasse che era intero, che era tutto lì.

\- Perché ti piace raccogliere le gambe? Ti senti minacciato?

\- No, qui no- rimase a bocca aperta. 

No, qui no. Quindi altrove sì. Quella specificazione fece alzare un sopracciglio a Bàhs.

\- Hai risposto d’istinto, quindi è vero. Sono contento, nessuno deve aver paura qui dentro.

In effetti si sentiva più rilassato di quanto avesse potuto sperare. Erano solo in cinque, conosceva due di loro, Bàhs non lo metteva a disagio. Se solo il ragazzo della finestra si fosse identificato!

\- Perché non passi oltre?- magari così avrebbe costretto il ragazzo a scegliere una sedia, o avrebbe analizzato quella che aveva fatto cadere. O gli avrebbe chiesto perché non si sedeva. Una cosa era certa, lui si sarebbe mosso o almeno avrebbe parlato.

\- Non ho finito con te- il medimago scosse appena la testa, ma stemperò la cosa con un sorriso incoraggiante - perché raccogli a te le gambe?

\- Sono più comodo- disse, senza difficoltà. Non era poi così imbarazzante ammetterlo.

Bàhs si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.

\- Non è poi così comune che si stia comodi in una posizione simile. In fondo, le usanze rispecchiano le comodità delle persone. Se tutti trovassero comodo sedersi in quel modo, l’etichetta non imporrebbe di sedersi dritti.

\- Non è vero- aggrottò le sopracciglia - non è affatto così! Bisogna sedersi dritti perché fa bene alla schiena, e poi un sacco di cose che si fanno per etichetta non servono a niente e sono stupide e scomode. I tacchi alti, le scarpe eleganti, le cravatte, insomma, un po’ come tutto il mondo di Malfoy.

\- Sì, ho capito che per voi zotici le cose belle sono inutili, sarà mica perché non le potete avere.

\- Oh, fanculo Malfoy.

\- Così creativo, ci hai pensato da solo o te lo hanno suggerito?

Bàhs alzò le mani per attirare la sua attenzione.

\- Ti senti intrappolato nell’etichetta, Harry?

\- Lo ero- confermò con tono amaro - il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, no? Balli, ricevimenti, interviste, riunioni. Odio tutta quella robaccia.

Draco finse di asciugarsi le lacrime con le nocche, e lui lo ignorò. Era così infantile.

\- Perché pensi che Draco sia a suo agio in tutto questo?

Esitò. Di primo acchito sembrava autoevidente, ma sapeva per esperienza che non era bello presumere le cose, non a voce alta. Sarebbe stato arrogante da parte sua assumerlo.

\- Non l’ho detto.

\- Lo hai chiamato “il mondo di Malfoy”, quindi pensi che lui ne faccia parte.

Rimase a bocca aperta. Era vero, lo aveva detto. Be’, poteva anche essere vero, non doveva mica scusarsi, giusto?

\- Non importa che sia vero o meno- Bàhs sembrò leggergli nel pensiero (forse era così, in fondo la Legilimanzia poteva venire utile quando si faceva il suo lavoro, no?) - importa perché lo pensi.

\- Be’, è molto a suo agio in queste cose- disse, in difficoltà: quello era davvero autoevidente - se ne vanta sempre, e poi…

Il Medimago lo fermò con un cenno.

\- No, intendevo dire, come pensi che uno come Draco Malfoy possa fare parte di quel mondo senza sentirsi a disagio? Perché tu sei a disagio e lui no?

Quello era facile.

\- Ci è nato dentro- disse con semplicità.

\- E tu no- non era una domanda.

Attirò di più a sé le gambe.

\- No. Io non ho mai fatto niente di tutto questo in tutta la mia vita. Dover sorridere, fare conversazione, vestirmi bene, persino ballare, rispondere a mille domande. E poi lo sfarzo, i… quei cazzo di salamelecchi.

\- Povero Potter, non può comportarsi da villano- gli fece il verso Draco - andiamo! Sei stato famoso per tutta la vita!

Ah, adesso chi era quello invidioso?

\- E ne ho odiato ogni singolo istante- ignorò il “certo, come no” che Draco aveva borbottato - ai tempi della scuola, finché ho potuto, ho evitato tutto questo. Andavo alla Tana da Ron, lì ero a mio agio. Non è possibile passare da… da… a undici anni mi ritrovo famoso, conosciuto da tutti, tutti che mi baciano la mano e vogliono toccarmi i vestiti, tutti che vogliono farmi dei regali.

\- Terribile- sospirò Draco - non so come hai fatto a sopravvivere fino ad adesso, ma se vuoi ti do una mano a porre fine alle tue sofferenze.

Bàhs, che tollerava i commentini di Malfoy, posò il mento su una mano e lo guardò con attenzione.

\- Non eri abituato alla fama.

\- Non ero abituato a niente- sbuffò - entrare nel mondo magico dopo una vita da Babbano è traumatico per tutti, ma per me è stato peggio. Non solo ero un mago, ma ero un mago famosissimo. E poi- fremette, realizzandolo solo in quel momento - e poi non ero abituato neanche alle cose normali.

\- Definisci “cose normali”- il Medimago sembrava assorto.

\- Be’, il natale. Ricevere regali di natale, ecco, o avere delle cose nuove, che sono solo mie, che ho scelto io e che non devo nascondere. Avere degli amici. Poter…- cercò di ricordare com’era vivere dai Dursley prima che temessero la sua magia, e la minaccia di Sirius - poter girare, essere quasi del tutto libero, sedermi a studiare o a leggere dove volevo.

\- Non pensavo sapessi leggere.

Ignorò platealmente Malfoy.

\- Non potevi neanche girare? - chiese Bhàs - nel senso che eri troppo piccolo per uscire di casa?

Ah! Fece una risatina amara e scosse la testa.

\- Fino al mio undicesimo compleanno ho vissuto in un sottoscala. Non potevo girare per la casa. C’era così poco spazio che dovevo tenere la scrivania e la sedia ingombre, altrimenti non avrei saputo dove mettere la mia roba. Alla fine facevo tutto sul letto, era come essere sempre malato, facevo i compiti sul letto e…

La sua voce sfumò e si guardò incredulo le ginocchia. 

\- E credo che siccome ho passato tutta la mia infanzia a non sedere su una sedia, ma sul letto, mi sento più comodo a poter tenere le gambe piegate e i piedi sul sedile- concluse, stupefatto.

Bàhs si schiaffò le mani sulle cosce, divertito.

\- Abbiamo risolto il mistero, dunque.

\- Ha finito?- chiese Draco - meno male, è stato terribile.

\- Non scaviamo anche nel suo subconscio?- Harry lo indicò, irritato.

Il Medimago lo guardò stupito.

\- No, la sua risposta è stata soddisfacente.

Scosse la testa, allibito.

\- Sei così frivolo che sotto le tue stupide risposte non c’è niente.

Malfoy gli scoccò un’occhiata oltraggiata.

\- Perché invece la tua spiegazione è stata profonda? “Mi sento comodo a tenere i piedi sulla sedia perché da piccolo sedevo sul letto e quindi sono abituato”- rese la sua voce roca e tonta come quella di Goyle - capirai che profondità, solo perché sei un idiota e ci sei arrivato dopo averci martoriato con la storia della tua vita non vuol dire che la tua spiegazione sia piena di simbolismi come quella del tuo amico caprone.

Si fece di fiamma. Non era sembrata una cosa così stupida, all’inizio.

\- Ti ricordo che siamo qui per parlare- lo rimbeccò - e parlerò quanto mi pare e piace. Ora stai zitto, manca ancora qualcuno.

Perché Bàhs non sembrava per nulla ansioso di far parlare il ragazzo della finestra? Avrebbe dovuto interrompere la lite già da un po’.

Il Medimago reclinò la testa verso il ragazzo, guardandolo di tralice.

\- E tu? Hai qualcosa da dire?

Socchiuse gli occhi, per scorgerlo meglio in tutta quella luce. Ora che ci pensava, considerato che la stanza era luminosa e dall’altra finestra poteva vedere molto meglio, non era normale essere così abbagliato.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, senza dire niente e senza accennare a voltarsi.

\- Be’- commentò Bàhs, per nulla turbato - quando avrà voglia di parlare, lo farà.


	4. Il ragazzo della finestra

 

Malfoy si guardava le unghie, Aberforth aveva lo sguardo puntato a terra e il ragazzo della finestra era ancora alla finestra. Si sentiva solo il rumore del mare.

E adesso? Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare. Respirò profondamente l’aria salmastra. Non era mai stato al mare, be’, a parte quando era andato a Bill, ma al tempo aveva ben altre cose a cui pensare. Per esempio, seppellire Dobby. Ora che ci pensava, era andato al mare anche con Silente, per recuperare l’horcrux dalla grotta. Il mare era legato a delle cose spiacevoli, eppure era piacevole ascoltarlo.

\- Harry Potter- la voce di Aberforth gli fece aprire gli occhi - hai detto che mi avresti spiegato cosa ci fai qui.

Esitò e guardò Bàhs. Lui si era appoggiato allo schienale della sedia e li scrutava da sopra le dita congiunte.

\- Sei a tuo agio a ricevere domande, Harry?

\- Sì- si umettò le labbra - sono qui perché volevo parlare.

\- Oh, Merlino- gemette Draco. 

\- Allora parla- invitò Bàhs.

Voleva davvero parlare. Aprì la bocca per farlo, ma poi la richiuse. Aveva così tanto bisogno di parlare, e da così tanto tempo, che aveva troppe cose da dire, ingarbugliate. Non le aveva mai espresse a voce, non le aveva rese un discorso lineare. 

\- Non so da dove cominciare- confessò, ed evitò accuratamente di guardare Malfoy. Era certo che stava alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Bàhs annuì.

\- A cosa ti fa pensare questo odore?

Stava di nuovo cercando di farlo parlare partendo da una scusa, come con la sedia. Non era male.

\- Mi fa ricordare cose brutte, ma mi piace l’odore del mare.

\- Sei mai andato al mare in vacanza?

Scosse la testa. Draco si sporse dalla sua sedia.

\- No?!- chiese, stupito, e poi fece un “eh” di derisione. Ma non ci credeva molto neanche lui.

\- I miei zii mi lasciavano dalla signora Figg quando andavano al mare- la signora Figg, che era una maganò e avrebbe potuto essere un’amica, per lui, una connessione col mondo magico. E lui lo aveva scoperto a sedici anni.

\- E quali sono i ricordi brutti?

Aprì di nuovo la bocca per parlare, ma ci ripensò. Non poteva parlare di quando era andato a prendere l’horcrux. Anche se Voldemort era morto, sarebbe stato irresponsabile parlarne ancora, specie di fronte a Malfoy. E poi il ragazzo della finestra avrebbe potuto essere chiunque.

\- Qui puoi dire qualunque cosa, lo sai?

Ne dubitava altamente. Azzardò un sorriso.

\- Be’, tanto ho due ricordi, e quell’altro non era importante- in fondo gli era venuto in mente per ultimo - l’odore del mare mi ricorda quando io, Ron e Hermione siamo andati a Villa Conchiglia, da Bill e Fleur.

\- È una bella casa?- domandò Draco - dovrebbe, la Delacour ha un certo gusto, anche se non si direbbe, visto che alla fine lo ha sposato anche se era sfregiato, e poi non credo che abbiano molti soldi.

Roteò gli occhi.

\- Non me ne frega niente di parlare della casa, Malfoy. Quando siamo arrivati- gli si torse lo stomaco-  ho dovuto seppellire Dobby.

Le sopracciglia di Draco si sollevarono e il suo sguardo divenne consapevole. La sua mandibola cedette appena e si ritrasse. Aveva capito di che occasione stava parlando. 

Sicuramente non era triste per la sorte del suo vecchio elfo domestico, ma l’episodio risaliva a quando era stato ostaggio di quella pazza di sua zia Bellatrix. Non doveva essere un ricordo felice neanche per lui.

\- Oh, quell’elfo domestico che vi ho mandato- disse Aberforth - sì, ricordo che me lo avevate raccontato.

Si morse il labbro inferiore e non guardò nessuno di loro.

\- È stata colpa mia. Ho pronunciato il nome di Voldemort e i Ghermidori ci hanno preso, Hermione è stata torturata e Dobby è morto perché è venuto a salvarci.

Si aspettava l’indignazione di Malfoy: in fondo prima aveva messo in dubbio che lo avesse tradito per errore. Ma non sentì niente.

Draco sembrava assorto nei suoi pensieri, c’era una piccola ruga in mezzo alle sue sopracciglia.

\- Ma c’è dell’altro, vero?- Bàhs posò il gomito sul ginocchio e si tese verso di lui.

I suoi occhi facevano paura. Erano… vividi, di un colore indefinito.

\- Prego?- disse, distratto dal suo sguardo.

Il Medimago sorrise.

\- Durante la guerra ci sono stati molti morti. Tutti hanno ricordi dolorosi da scambiarsi, e tutti sono disposti ad ascoltare chi ha sofferto e a condividere i lutti. Ma tu sei qui.

Era vero. Stava evitando di affrontare il problema, adesso che poteva farlo.

\- Ci sono cose che non posso dire agli altri- confessò.

\- Qualcosa che hai fatto?- il medimago reclinò la testa di lato.

\- No. Cose che sospetto, cose che… ho delle teorie- si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore - teorie che non vorrebbero sentire.

\- Perché?

Chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì.

\- Chi è il ragazzo della finestra?

Malfoy schiaffò le mani sulle cosce e lo fece sobbalzare.

\- Merlino, Potter! Dillo e basta!- si rivolse al Medimago - ha problemi con Silente e non può parlarne coi suoi amichetti perché sono una manica di leccaculo.

\- Benvenuto nel club- commentò Aberforth, burbero.

\- Malfoy!- urlò. Ma non seppe che altro aggiungere, perché era vero. Non avrebbe voluto chiamare “leccaculo” i suoi amici, ma a parte quello non c’era molto altro da puntualizzare.

Si rivolse a Bàhs.

\- Non penso che sia molto regolare che lui parli al posto mio.

Lui scrollò le spalle.

\- Non hai negato, quindi devo dedurre che ha detto il vero. Normalmente non sarebbe regolare, ma- lo indicò con le mani aperte -  così ti senti più libero, giusto? Ha messo le carte in tavola. 

Perché gli dava sempre carta bianca? Strinse i denti, e le sue spalle cedettero. Bene, se doveva essere così, tanto valeva parlare.

\- Mi sento in colpa per tutto quello che è successo, per tutti quelli che sono morti. Ma - incrociò le gambe sul sedile - a volte mi chiedo se sia successo tutto a causa delle mie azioni. Insomma- si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia - quali di quelle morti facevano parte del piano, e quali sarebbero state evitate se il piano non ci fosse stato, se avessi avuto subito tutti gli… elementi per--

\- Un attimo- lo interruppe Malfoy - quale piano? Di chi?

\- Di mio fratello, ovviamente- masticò Aberforth - il ragazzo sospetta di essere parte di un piano orchestrato da Albus, ed è verosimile.

\- Più che verosimile- puntualizzò - che ci fosse un piano, è vero. Ne ho avuto la conferma.

Silenzio. Malfoy lo guardava avidamente, come in attesa che continuasse il racconto. Aberforth aveva voltato lo sguardo altrove, disgustato ma non sorpreso.

Il Medimago non sembrava scosso da quelle rivelazioni. Era come se tutto questo non lo riguardasse, come se non stesse parlando dell’uomo che tutti consideravano un eroe della Luce, e la sua più grande figura paterna.

Tu non mi credi!, stava per dire, ma cambiò idea. Non c’era scetticismo nei suoi occhi: non sembrava importargli della cosa. Come se stesse parlando di un vicino di casa che spingeva il proprio cane a insozzargli il giardino apposta, per fargli un dispetto. Mera quotidianità. Era incoraggiante.

\- Ho incontrato il professor Piton subito prima che morisse. Mi ha dato un ricordo- guardò Malfoy - quello da cui è saltato fuori che lui alla fine ha sempre lavorato per Silente e non per Voldemort.  E lì c’era anche dell’altro. Silente mi ha… - strinse un pugno - per usare le parole di Piton, mi ha allevato come un animale da macello. Era previsto che io morissi nell’affrontare Voldemort.

Di nuovo il fragore di una sedia che cadeva a terra. Aberforth si era alzato in piedi, gli occhi puntati su di lui, resi più vividi dalla furia.

\- È vero?- domandò con una voce terribile.

Annuì. Draco emise un verso di sorpresa.

\- Ma perché? Non ha alcun senso! Posso capire quando si è fatto uccidere da Piton per migliorare la sua copertura, ma perché  _ tu  _ avresti dovuto morire?

Gli scoccò un sorrisetto amaro. Era pallido e con gli occhi sgranati come piattini. Stava per caso empatizzando con lui?

\- Diciamo che c’era un motivo- non voleva ancora parlare degli horcrux. Non vedeva come avrebbe potuto evitarlo, se avesse dovuto dire tutto, ma ancora non se la sentiva.

\- Oh, ma certo, un motivo c’è, c’è sempre- Aberforth si mise a girare per la stanza - il bene superiore, suppongo.

Dovette annuire. Lui fece un gesto furibondo e passò vicino al ragazzo della finestra. Stava battendo le dita contro il legno del davanzale. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva muoversi così tanto, in un modo vagamente espressivo.

\- Quindi- la voce di Bàhs proruppe, più alta del normale, per attirare la loro attenzione - ti stai chiedendo, in soldoni, quanto della tua vita sia stato manipolato dal preside della tua scuola, mi sbaglio?

Della sua vita? Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Della sua vita… 

Aveva lasciato Ginny, gli balenò in mente. E questo che c’entrava?

\- Non lo so. Mi chiedo solo quante cose siano davvero mia responsabilità e quante fossero un sacrificio che lui ha voluto che accadesse. 

Si gelò sul posto. Aveva davvero detto quella cosa? “Quante cose siano davvero mia responsabilità?”

\- Non voglio dire che non è colpa mia!- esclamò, prima che chiunque potesse parlare- è colpa mia, e mi sento davvero di merda a parlare così, ma lui aveva un piano, io no, io ero parte del suo piano, non posso fare a meno di chiedermi--

\- Oh, sì, ti fa sentire di merda, giusto?- Aberforth aveva raccolto la sedia e si stava sedendo, con aria furiosa - è così che ti fa sentire, quando dubiti di lui. Quando vuoi dargli le responsabilità dei suoi maledetti piani. In colpa. Lui è il saggio e buono preside della Scuola, magari ti ha fatto anche credere di amarti e poi- tacque.

Le sue sopracciglia si corrugarono, ed evitò il suo sguardo.

\- Mi dispiace, non volevo dirtelo così. 

Perché si stava scusando? Un filo d’aria entrò della finestra e gli rinfrescò le guance. Un po’ troppo. Si passò una mano sulla faccia e la ritrasse: era bagnata.

\- Merda- sussurrò a stento. Aveva un groppo in gola così forte che faticava a respirare. Si era messo a piangere davanti a tutti, solo perché gli aveva detto che Silente non gli aveva voluto bene.

Era ridicolo. Strano che Malfoy non avesse già cominciato a prenderlo in giro. Evitò di guardarlo e si asciugò le lacrime con le nocche. Per fortuna non erano molte. 

\- Non puoi processare quel che è successo senza mettere in conto il fatto che non hai agito liberamente, giusto?- riassunse Bàhs.

\- Per questo volevi parlare con me- Draco aveva la testa china e guardava nel vuoto. In effetti, quel che aveva detto Bàhs si adattava anche a lui.

Annuì a entrambe le dichiarazioni, e deglutì il groppo in gola.

\- Mi chiedo che cosa sarebbe cambiato se… non lo so. Se avessi saputo del piano, se me lo avesse detto prima di morire.

\- Era necessario che fossi all’oscuro?

Aprì la bocca per dire sì e, ancora una volta, si bloccò. Era davvero necessario? Che avrebbe fatto se glielo avesse detto? 

Gli aggeggi di Silente che andavano in pezzi, esplodevano da tutte le parti, mentre lui urlava. Come quando era morto Sirius.

Gli si mozzò il respiro. Sirius. Lui era necessario che morisse?

\- Quando lo hai saputo?- domandò Bàhs, come per venirgli in aiuto.

\- Prima di andare da Voldemort.

\- Quindi ci sei andato  _ lo stesso!- _ esclamò Draco. Nei suoi occhi c’era sorpresa e orrore e… forse ammirazione? No, sicuramente si sbagliava.

\- Volevi morire?- domandò Bàhs a bruciapelo.

\- Cosa?

\- Sei andato perché ti sentivi triste, tradito, e volevi morire per porre fine a tutto?

Boccheggiò, indignato. Tutto, ma proprio non quello!

\- No! L’ho fatto perché era davvero necessario che lo facessi, era l’unico modo- era andato in battaglia con le sue gambe anziché facendosi trascinare. Giusto?

\- Ti ha fatto piacere saperlo? Sei stato contento di essere manipolato?

\- Ma certo che no, ero…- si leccò le labbra. Gli sembrava di sentire ancora in bocca quel sapore acido, la nausea che aveva provato - ero  _ devastato _ da quella storia, e arrabbiato, ma dovevo farlo.

Il Medimago annuì, meditabondo.

\- Correggimi se mi sbaglio, considerato il momento della morte di Severus Piton e quando tu, secondo le cronache, ti sei recato nella Foresta Proibita, è passato davvero poco tempo. Hai visionato il ricordo, sarai passato nella varie fasi che vanno dal rifiuto alla rabbia all’accettazione, e poi sei andato incontro al tuo destino. Tutto questo nel giro di neanche un’ora.

Annuì. Era stato poco per rifletterci, era vero. Forse era a causa di quell’analisi superficiale e frettolosa, che adesso si sentiva tanto male.

\- Se nel giro di un’ora hai scoperto in malo modo di essere stato manipolato e condotto alla morte come un sacrificio, e lo hai accettato, era davvero necessario non dirtelo?

Si gelò. Le tempie ronzarono, all’improvviso aveva freddo, freddo dentro, come se i polmoni si fossero coperti di ghiaccio. Prese un respiro tremolante.

\- Non… non riesco a pensarci- sussurrò- non riesco a immaginare.

\- Forse era necessario che lo scoprissi proprio allora, ma perché non prima? Perché ha voluto che lo scoprissi all’ultimo?- Bàhs aveva uno strano sorriso sulla faccia.

Un sorriso che non s’incrinò quando lui rispose:

\- Non era previsto che lo scoprissi- la sua voce si acuì sul finale.

Era quello a cui voleva arrivare. Prese un respiro affannato e si coprì la bocca e il naso con le mani, ci respirò dentro, come arrangiando un sacchetto di carta.

Lo aveva sempre saputo, aveva incontrato Piton per caso, se avesse voluto fargli avere il ricordo, se avesse fatto parte del piano e non fosse stato un impulso del professore, il ricordo sarebbe stato lì, nell’ufficio, pronto per essere visionato.

Gli bruciarono gli occhi e li strinse forte. Non voleva piangere.

\- Sarei- il respiro si interruppe in un singhiozzo - sarei dovuto morire inconsapevole, come un… come un  _ cazzo _ di gattino annegato, convinto di poterlo sconfiggere solo con quello che avevo.

Per distruggere l’ultimo horcrux. Ma allora chi sarebbe stato a uccidere Voldemort? Hermione? Lupin? Piton, che magari non era previsto che morisse? O forse Neville, che aveva decapitato Nagini, aveva previsto anche questo? Che ruolo avevano gli altri, chi era la persona che secondo i suoi piani avrebbe preso il suo posto?

\- Come posso stare con loro?- sussurrò, incoerente.

\- Potter- Malfoy lo guardò serio- perché avresti dovuto morire?

Sobbalzò. Di nuovo quella domanda, era convinto che gli avrebbe chiesto “loro chi?”, e ora come ora, avrebbe faticato a motivare quella frase.

Si tolse le mani dalla faccia e raddrizzò la schiena, poi inspirò profondamente. Doveva riprendere il controllo.

Aberforth non diceva nulla da un po’ di tempo. Guardava le proprie braccia conserte, era come rinchiuso in un guscio di rabbia.

\- Non posso dirlo.

\- Perché?- a chiederlo non fu Malfoy, ma Bàhs. 

Corrugò le sopracciglia, non era da lui forzare le risposte.

\- Se non voglio parlarne ho diritto a non farlo, che psicoterapeuta sei?

\- Non ti sto costringendo, mi interessa sapere perché non vuoi parlarne- ribattè il medimago imperturbabile.

Perché avrebbe dovuto parlare di magia oscurissima, e l’ultima volta che erano trapelate delle informazioni, be’, sapevano tutti com’era andata, giusto? Se Lumacorno fosse stato meno cieco, se  _ lui  _ fosse stato meno affascinante…

\- Sono informazioni pericolose, se cadessero in mani sbagliate sarebbe la fine. Credetemi, è già successo.

\- Ti crediamo- lo rassicurò Bàhs - ma è davvero quello il motivo? O è solo la spiegazione razionale al fatto che non vorresti dircelo comunque? - si tese verso di lui - magari, perché lui ti ha detto di non parlarne?

Non sapeva che cosa rispondere.

Draco posò la guancia sulle nocche, il gomito sul bracciolo della poltrona.

\- Le cronache dicono che prima di partire non hai detto a nessuno quello che andavi a fare. Tre diciassettenni, eravate gli unici a sapere cosa dovevate fare. Nessun altro, neanche la tua preziosa McGranitt. Lui ti aveva detto di non dirlo a nessuno, vero?

\- La sua tipica mania della segretezza- mormorò Aberforth.

La sua stessa voce gli rimbombò in testa.  _ Sono l’uomo di Silente, fino in fondo. _

\- D’accordo, non ne ho parlato a nessuno perché stavo seguendo le sue istruzioni- riconobbe - ed è vero che mi ha detto di non parlare a nessuno di quella cosa. Ma ci sono anche delle buone ragioni.

\- Certo che ci sono- Bàhs si grattò la punta del naso- ma le ragioni importanti non sono quelle buone. Sono quelle irrazionali. È possibile che istintivamente tu stia ancora seguendo le sue istruzioni?

Era possibile? Deglutì a vuoto. Certo che lo era. Silente era stato una figura autorevole, paterna, infallibile. Un saggio, tutto quello che diceva era oro colato, e anche quando aveva creduto che si fosse sbagliato, come con Piton, in realtà aveva fatto tutto giusto. Lo aveva manipolato, ma non aveva fallito, quindi aveva ancora potere su di lui.

\- Credo di sì. 

\- Parlarne con noi sarebbe come disobbedirgli. Sarebbe come… tradirlo- suggerì il Medimago.

Socchiuse le labbra, ma annuì.

\- Ti ha manipolato, programmando la tua morte, eppure senti di avere un vincolo di fedeltà nei suoi confronti.

Gli occhi di Bàhs erano di nuovo intensi. Sembravano risucchiarlo, come l’inchiostro quando aveva firmato quella specie di Passaporta. Strinse le dita sulle cosce, per mantenersi lì, mantenersi stabile.

\- Forse.

\- Anche se ti ha mandato… scusa se uso le tue parole, “sarei dovuto morire inconsapevole, come un  _ cazzo _ di gattino annegato, convinto di poterlo sconfiggere solo con quello che avevo”.

Aveva appena recitato quello che aveva detto a memoria, parola per parola. Gli si bloccò di nuovo il respiro e conficcò le unghie nella stoffa dei pantaloni.   
  


\- Eppure non vuoi deluderlo- disse implacabile - nonostante tutto questo senti di dovergli obbedire, anche se ti ha manipolato, e anche se è mort--

\-  _ Gli voglio ancora bene, d’accordo _ ?- urlò - sono patetico, ma è stato come un padre, per me, non me ne posso  _ sbarazzare  _ come se nulla fosse!

Bàhs tacque e accavallò le gambe. Sembrava soddisfatto di quello che aveva sentito.

E lui lo stava guardando dall’alto. Si sedette, mortificato. Non si era accorto di essersi alzato in piedi.

\- Ma non pensi che alla fine dovrai dirlo? Scommetto che è una parte importante di quello che vuoi raccontare- il Medimago si circondò un ginocchio con le braccia e vi intrecciò le dita al di sopra.

\- In fondo a causa di questo sei morto, non mi sembra qualcosa di trascurabile. Non molti si possono vantare di aver fatto un’esperienza di morte.

Nulla di ciò che aveva detto lo aveva ancora impressionato. Era davvero un essere umano? O forse faceva finta.

\- È comunque una cosa pericolosa- insistette- a prescindere da chi mi abbia raccomandato di non parlarne con nessuno.

Bàhs fece un gesto rilassato.

\- Sono certo che nessuno in questa stanza la userebbe per scopi impropri.

Scoppiò a ridere senza allegria.

\- Certo. Me lo puoi garantire tu, vero? Non so neanche chi cazzo è quel tipo lì- indicò il ragazzo della finestra.

Che si era voltato a guardarlo.

Rimase inchiodato, col dito puntato a mezz’aria.

\- Proprio io non saprei che farmene, di quell’informazione. Perché non glielo dici, Harry?

Le labbra del ragazzo si incurvarono in un sorriso che coinvolse gli occhi, scuri, intensi in contrasto alla pelle bianca e omogenea.

\- Racconta di quando in te c’era una parte di me.

 


	5. Il signore oscuro

Non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Quella davanti a lui era una versione giovane, pulita, sorridente di Voldemort. E non era solo la somiglianza con quello che aveva visto nel ricordo di Lumacorno, no, non era una fatalità. Aveva appena fatto riferimento agli horcrux. Era lui.

Era lui.

Le ginocchia gli tremavano, per fortuna era ancora seduto.

\- Che ci fai qui?- si odiò per le parole banali, che non potevano esprimere l’orrore di vedere un assassino che aveva creduto gloriosamente  _ morto _ , morto una volta per tutte.

Si voltò verso Bàhs, il cuore che minacciava di uscirgli dalla gola.

\- Lui che ci fa qui? - ripeté. 

Nessun altro si era scomposto, e gli balenò in testa che era l’unico ad averlo riconosciuto. Nessun altro sapeva com’era stato Voldemort da giovane.

\- Calmati, Harry- invitò il Medimago. Nella sua espressione gentile non c’era traccia di sorpresa, era come se si fosse aspettato la sua reazione. Sapeva che sarebbe stato sconvolto!

\- No che non mi calmo! - si alzò in piedi - _ almeno sai chi è _ ?

Voldemort intanto si era seduto sulla sedia che prima aveva rovesciato a terra. Il suo schienale superava quello di tutte le altre, arrivava ben oltre la sua testa.

Sorrideva e sembrava godersi un mondo la sua espressione atterrita. E come sarebbe dovuta essere altrimenti? Non sapeva che cazzo stesse succedendo.

\- Harry, siediti- il medimago unì le mani in segno di preghiera - c’è una spiegazione a tutto.

\- Perché lo Sfregiato sta facendo tutte queste storie?- Draco si era messo in ginocchio sulla sua poltroncina, le mani sul bracciolo in vimini.

Ah, certo, lui non lo sapeva, altrimenti si sarebbe cagato addosso da vigliacco quale era.

\- Lui - lo indicò un una mano - è Voldemort!

Draco sollevò le sopracciglia. Guardò il ragazzo, e poi lentamente, lentamente girò di nuovo la testa verso di lui.

\- Potter, hai presente il Signore Oscuro, vero?- scandì ogni parola - sai, calvo, occhi rossi, senza naso…? Te lo ricordi?- fece “sì-sì” con la testa, come invitandolo a imitarlo.

\- Oh, fottiti, Malfoy, so meglio di te com’è Voldemort, grazie e vaffanculo.

Malfoy scosse la testa e lanciò un’occhiata a Bàhs.

\- Mi sa che dovevamo metterlo all’ultimo piano del San Mungo.

\- Il ragazzo non è impazzito- intervenne Aberforth - è vero, l’ho riconosciuto anche io.

E lui come poteva… ah!

_ “Allora se dovessi andare alla Testa di Porco adesso, non ne troverei un gruppo — Nott, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov — in attesa del tuo ritorno? Amici fedeli davvero, per viaggiare fin qui con te in una notte di neve solo per augurarti buona fortuna, mentre tu cerchi un posto da insegnante.” _

_ “Onnisciente come sempre, vedo.” _

_ “Oh no, solo in buoni rapporti coi baristi.” _

Aberforth aveva visto e riconosciuto Voldemort nelle diverse fasi della sua vita.

\- Ah be’, se lo dice il vecchio, allora- Draco fece una smorfia e si rivolse a lui- prima i Lovegood, adesso il pervertito zoofilo, senza offesa, ma i tuoi sostenitori sono sempre meno credibili. Lo sai che cosa ha fatto questo qui alle pecore?

\- Erano  _ capre _ \- tuonò Aberforth.

\-  _ Silenzio! _ \- urlò tanto che i vetri delle finestre tremarono e subito la gola dolette. Non urlava mai, non era abituato.

Tossì contro il pugno, rosso in faccia e ribollente di rabbia. 

\- Possiamo parlare del fatto che un cazzo di maniaco omicida creduto morto è in questa stanza, ringiovanito e tutto il resto? Potrebbe ucciderci da un momento all’altro, ma  _ prego _ , continuate a discutere di quale animale da cortile sia adatto ai rapporti sessuali.

Aberforth aprì la bocca per ribattere. Se gli avesse detto che la capra non era un animale da cortile lo avrebbe ucciso, così non avrebbe dovuto temere Voldemort.

\- Ma tanto Bàhs ha le nostre bacchette- lo precedette Draco. Aveva un’espressione troppo calma, non aveva ancora accettato che quello fosse Voldemort.

\- L’ho visto fare magie senza bacchetta- rispose tagliente - lo avrai visto anche tu, idiota.

In tutto questo Voldemort sedeva comodo sulla sua sedia, lo sguardo che viaggiava da un punto all’altro della stanza, come se fosse in sala d’attesa.

\- La magia qui non funziona, Harry- Bàhs si alzò in piedi e passò alle spalle della poltrona di Draco - parlo sul serio, quando dico che non ti devi preoccupare di niente, qui dentro.

Harry reclinò la testa per guardarlo.

\- Ma allora perché toglierci le bacchette?

\- Era simbolico. Non ho le vostre bacchette, non le ho mai avute, dovevo solo convincervi del fatto che qui non potete praticare la magia. Non eravate pronti a capire la vera essenza di questo posto.

Strinse i braccioli della sedia.

\- La vera essenza?- fece per alzarsi, ma due mani si posarono sulle sue spalle e lo tennero giù. Si congelò sul posto e un brivido gli percorse la schiena, così forte da fargli rizzare i peli sulla nuca.

Si costrinse a rilassarsi, voleva che capisse che non si sarebbe alzato. Qualunque cosa, qualunque, perché gli levasse quelle mani di dosso.

\- Cosa intendi con vera essenza?

Le mani di Bàhs, bianchissime in contrasto con la sua pelle e la stoffa scura della maglietta, si strinsero.

\- Questo non è un luogo fisico, Harry. Tutto quello che pensi di sentire non lo stai sentendo col tuo corpo.

Spalancò gli occhi e d’istinto si scrollò di dosso le sue mani. Stavolta il Medimago si ritrasse, senza insistere, facendo scivolare le dita sullo schienale della sedia.

\- Scommetto che da quando sei qui non hai sentito fame, né sete. Non ci hai pensato- aggirò la sedia di Aberforth, che teneva le braccia conserte e non era per nulla sorpreso, come se lo sapesse.

\- No- ammise - ma cosa vuol dire?

\- Sei qui con la tua mente, Harry. O con la tua anima, se preferisci- agitò una mano per aria - così come è qui l’anima di Aberforth, per esempio.  Siete connessi con me, ed è in questa dimensione che si sta svolgendo il nostro dialogo.

Tacque. Aveva… senso, visto il lavoro che stavano facendo. Dunque era  _ questo  _ che intendeva quando aveva parlato di terapia sperimentale. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci, che idiota! Le cose si erano svolte troppo alla babbana fino a quel momento.

Un mondo dove solo la sua mente era lì, in connessione ad altre persone, sarebbe stato il posto ideale per lavorare, appunto, sulla mente. Ecco cos’era quella strana Passaporta.

Guardò Voldemort. Lui ricambiò lo sguardo, senza espressione, come un serpente.

\- L’ho portato io qui. Come ho fatto?

Aberforth aprì la bocca, e Bàhs gli mise una mano sulla spalla. La richiuse subito.

\- Invero è successo qualcosa di particolare. Ma scommetto che tu puoi spiegartelo.

Il Medimago non poteva sapere dell’horcrux che aveva avuto nella testa. Chissà come faceva però a sapere che lui avrebbe saputo trovare una spiegazione - be’, in fondo era il suo lavoro, e chissà che altri poteri aveva, forse conosceva già tutto di lui. In quel mondo irreale poteva avere una panoramica totale dei suoi pensieri e dei suoi ricordi.

Era orrido. Era orrido anche che non gli avesse detto che cosa comportava quella terapia. Ma non orrido quanto avere le sue mani addosso, e Voldemort che lo guardava.

Sospirò. Era esausto e non aveva voglia di arrabbiarsi, aveva idea di dover risparmiare la propria emotività per dopo.

\- Devo aver richiamato qui il pezzo… no, quello è andato distrutto- si corresse - una  _ copia _ , forse, del pezzo di anima di Voldemort che ho tenuto dentro di me fino a poco tempo fa.

\- Il pezzo di  _ cosa? _ \- strepitò Draco. 

Non rispose: ora non aveva tempo per lui, voleva mettere in chiaro quello che stava succedendo.

\- E questo cosa comporta?- domandò Bàhs.

\- Be’, lui non è veramente qui- sospirò di sollievo - non è reale, è nella mia testa.

Bàhs fece una risatina acuta:

\-  Certo che è dentro la tua testa, Harry. Ma perché diavolo dovrebbe voler dire che non è reale?

Spalancò gli occhi e inspirò forte. Aveva già sentito quella frase.

\- Quindi è veramente lui?- la voce di Draco tremò e lo indusse a guardarlo. Si era ritirato nella poltrona, con le gambe a sé. Aveva paura che si mettesse a zampettare e gli mordesse i piedi come un topo?

\- Sì, Malfoy- annuì, rassegnato.

Draco singhiozzò e si strinse di più le gambe.

\- E lo hai portato  _ tu? _ Perché?- parlava come se si trattasse di suo cugino ritardato alla sua festa di compleanno.

\- E io che cazzo ne so?!- reagì - magari ora lo scopriamo, in fondo siamo qui per parlare di cosa non va nella mia testa.

\- D’accordo, ma sei una discarica!

\-  _ Hmph- _ una risata soffocata. 

Alzò lo sguardo, incredulo, verso la fonte di quello sbuffo. Voldemort si era posato l’interno del pugno contro la bocca, e un angolo delle sue labbra era sollevato. 

Si ricompose e accavallò le gambe.

\- No- fece un gesto elegante con la mano- prego, continuate come se non ci fossi.

\- Stavi… stavi ridendo?- era talmente assurdo che Voldemort avrebbe dovuto ridergli in faccia  _ adesso _ , per sottolineare quanto si sbagliava.

\- È stato per quello che ha detto Malfoy. Sai, ho una certa familiarità con l’interno della tua testa, e ne ha fatto una descrizione molto puntuale.

Spalancò la bocca e si guardò attorno, per assicurarsi che tutti avessero sentito. Il pazzo maniaco omicida stava sputando sentenze sullo stato della sua testa.

\- Be’,  _ grazie _ , è stato il tuo parco giochi per diversi anni.

\- Ehm-  Bàhs tossicchiò, per attirare la sua attenzione- perdonami, Harry, possiamo tornare al topic principale?

Aveva ancora una mano sulla spalla di Aberforth, e doveva fare quell’effetto anche a lui, perché ormai il suo colorito era terreo e le sue mani si contraevano sulle ginocchia. 

\- D’accordo- disse in fretta- ma per favore, togli la mano da Aberforth.

\- Come?- guardò la propria mano - ah!- la staccò dalla sua spalla e scoppiò a ridere - scusa, scusa, me ne ero dimenticato.

Cosa fa quella cazzo di mano?, avrebbe voluto chiedere. Ma non voleva che gliela mettesse addosso, quindi era meglio non svicolare.

\- Quale era il topic a cui volevi che tornassi?

Il Medimago si diresse verso la propria sedia.

\- Perché pensi di aver portato qui una, come la chiami tu,  _ copia  _ del pezzo di anima che avevi nella tua testa? Se è una copia, e non il pezzo originale, non può essersi mossa di sua sponte, mi sbaglio?

Non stava insinuando che l’horcrux fosse ancora vivo in lui, lo capiva dalla sua espressione.

\- Non lo so. Perché mi odio moltissimo?

\- Come darti torto- sospirò Draco.

Bàhs ridacchiò e scosse la testa.

\- Magari. Magari no. Forse c’è qualcosa che lo riguarda, qualcosa di cui vuoi parlare.

Eh, che sorpresa. 

\- Mi ha perseguitato per tutta la vita e ha ucciso i miei genitori. È ovvio che voglia parlare di lui.

\- Ma non c’era bisogno di portarlo, no? Puoi farlo senza la sua assistenza, o forse- tamburellò i polpastrelli sul ginocchio - hai bisogno che racconti qualcosa?

\- E cosa?- sbuffò - la sua versione dei fatti?

\- Forse. O forse- sollevò le spalle - qualcosa della sua vita che hai bisogno di sentire.

Non aveva alcun senso. Rimase in silenzio, a fulminarlo con lo sguardo.

\- Come hai fatto a riconoscerlo?- domandò Draco, uscendo dal suo mutismo terrificato.

\- Ho visto dei ricordi su di lui. E anche una… proiezione, di lui, quando ero al secondo anno- non aveva ancora parlato di horcrux, e ormai era questione di tempo prima che lo facesse, ma doveva farsi capire.

Aberforth si massaggiava la spalla che Bàhs gli aveva stretto, come se fosse stata indolenzita.

\- È stato mio fratello a mostrarteli, vero?- ringhiò - quando ti stava addestrando a diventare carne da macello.

Voldemort sorrise e rimase in silenzio.

\- C’è stato un momento- Bàhs si schiarì la voce - c’è stato un momento, diciamo, in cui avresti desiderato saperne di più su di lui? Un momento in cui lo hai sentito vicino?

Vicino? Come avrebbe potuto sentire Voldemort vicino a sé, era disgustoso,  era sbagliato, e…

_ Possibile che provi compassione per Lord Voldemort, Harry? _

Gli uscì tutto il fiato dalla bocca. L’aveva provata, eh. Compassione, a volte gli era sembrato di capire perfettamente che cosa poteva aver provato… e se ne era vergognato. Non poteva rispecchiarsi in colui che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori - avrebbe voluto che il suo orrore non fosse riflesso nelle parole di Silente, la sorpresa quasi scandalizzata, appena contenuta, nel suo sguardo.

Era il vecchio saggio. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli che era normale, anzi, che era un bene che lo capisse così nel profondo, in modo che potesse rendersi conto dei suoi processi mentali, non fare gli stessi errori. E poi aveva provato compassione per lui quando era un bambino innocente, era comprensibile.

Perché Silente no?

\- Devo prenderlo come un silenzio-assenso?- domandò Voldemort, con un sorriso divertito. 

Serrò la mandibola. Non voleva diventare il suo pagliaccio, stava già facendo divertire abbastanza Malfoy.

\- Basta così- esclamò - pausa. Io mi prendo una vacanza da questa roba, che parli qualcun altro al posto mio. E non  _ lui _ \- indicò Voldemort con il mento.

\- No, certo, quello che direbbe rifletterebbe quello che tu hai da dire- sentenziò Bàhs.

\- Non è…- si bloccò. Sorrise amaro e si schiaffò le mani sulle cosce- bene. Bravo, bel tentativo. Stavolta non attacca, avanti un altro.

 


	6. Dumbledore

Bàhs era uscito dalla stanza e nessuno aveva aperto bocca. Era un sollievo.

Si massaggiò le tempie, che pulsavano. Era come se il suo cervello fosse stato manipolato più e più volte, come il pongo. Non sapeva se quella cosa stava funzionando, dubitava che avere davanti il suo persecutore fosse un progresso, voleva solo un po' di tregua.

Non aveva idea di cosa stessero facendo gli altri, teneva gli occhi chiusi. Era strano tentare di isolarsi nella propria testa, quando, be', *era* nella propria testa.

\- E così- Draco fu il primo a parlare, la voce troppo intimidita per rivolgersi a lui - tu sei Voldemort.

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito dalla gola, e fu l'unico suono che seguì a quella dichiarazione. A parte il rumore del mare e del vento.

\- E- ancora Draco - uhm, è indelicato da parte mia chiedere come sei diventato- altra piccola esitazione -  _ così _ ? Dico, come ti ho conosciuto, calvo, senza naso e tutto?

Se Voldemort avesse attaccato Draco, come sarebbe finita? Non aveva la magia, quindi avrebbero fatto a pugni. Chissà chi avrebbe vinto. Oh, sarebbe stato esilarante.

\- È stato per via del modo con cui hai ripreso il corpo?- non capiva proprio quando era il caso di stare zitto - il Rituale di cui ha parlato lo Sfregiato?

\- No- intervenne Aberforth - la cosa era iniziata anche da molto prima che cadesse, si è rovinato con qualche incantesimo.

Gli horcrux. O forse no, chissà che altre schifezze oscure aveva fatto nella vita.

\- Il potere- la voce di Voldemort era gelida - ha un prezzo.

\- ... E ne è valsa la pena?- la voce di Draco tradiva lo scetticismo. Era chiaro che per lui nessun tipo di potere avrebbe potuto ripagare la perdita dei capelli o di quel nasino all'insù.

Sogghignò e aprì gli occhi.

\- Insulti Voldemort, Malfoy? È poco Serpeverde da parte tua.

Malfoy sobbalzò e gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

\- Stavo solo facendo delle domande! Insomma, lo hai visto? È anche meglio di Diggory- era un po' rosso in faccia. 

Rimase senza parole. Era d'accordo con lui, ma di sicuro non lo avrebbe detto a voce alta.

\- È chiaro che parla così perché sono morto e a quanto pare sono solo una proiezione della tua mente- Voldemort lo guardava come se fosse stato un insetto. 

La porta si aprì e Bàhs ciabattò dentro, le braccia cariche di quelli che sembravano oggetti di cancelleria. Matite, pennarelli, set di acquerelli in equilibrio precario su degli album da disegno accatastati.

\- Eccomi qui- cinguettò - ho pensato che come prossimo esercizio potreste disegnare qualcosa!

Malfoy gemette e cacciò le mani sulla faccia, Aberforth corrugò le sopracciglia e Voldemort raddrizzò la schiena, le mani sul grembo.

\- Non se ne parla- fece un bel sorriso.

Forse avrebbe dovuto avvertire Voldemort dell'effetto che facevano le mani di Bàhs... o forse no, davvero. Dei cavalletti apparvero davanti alle loro ginocchia, all'altezza perfetta rispetto alle loro sedie.

\- Se puoi far apparire le cose dal nulla, perché sei andato a prendere quella roba? E da dove l'hai presa?- domandò Draco.

Bàhs gli porse un album da disegno.

\- Volevo fare un po' di scena. Solo perché adesso sapete che non siamo nel mondo fisico, non vuol dire che dobbiamo comportarci in modo diverso, altrimenti diventerebbe un sogno assurdo e tutto questo non avrebbe senso.

Harry accettò il proprio album da disegno e i pastelli. Erano gli unici che sapeva usare, dato che Dudley aveva sempre rovinato i pennarelli e trasformato gli acquerelli in fanghiglia molto prima che lui potesse ereditarli.

\- Allora- esclamò Bàhs - chi ha voglia di parlare?

\- Pensavo dovessimo disegnare- disse Malfoy, teso. 

Ah, certo. Gli sarebbe piaciuto.

\- Perché non ci parli di te, Malfoy?- chiese, velenoso.

Draco aprì l'album da disegno e lo sistemò sul cavalletto.

\- Cosa c'è da dire?- domandò, senza guardarlo - devo parlare della mia infanzia?- fece un sorrisetto cattivo - sono stato ricco, bello, intelligente e schifosamente amato. Tutto il contrario di come sei cresciuto tu, Sfregiato. E i risultati si vedono.

Aprì a sua volta l'album da disegno. Adesso l'unico che ancora non aveva iniziato era Voldemort, che osservava il proprio cavalletto con aria testarda.

L'idea di Voldemort che disegnava era impagabile quanto quella di lui e Malfoy che facevano a pugni. Lasciò che gli si dipingesse un sorriso divertito sulla faccia, e si rivolse a Malfoy per farlo sentire preso in giro.

\- Sì. Amato schifosamente da dei Mangiamorte- precisò.

Malfoy fece cadere il coperchio della tavolozza di acquerelli, ma non imprecò né cambiò espressione.

\- Mio padre, non mia madre. E lui è sempre stato convinto che il Signore Oscuro non sarebbe tornato; ma anche se fosse stato in circolazione, ti assicuro che non mi avrebbe fatto torturare babbani a ogni festa di compleanno. Non so che cosa ti abbiano raccontato, ma ho avuto una vita normale- lo guardò con scherno- da normale ricco, diciamo.

Non poteva essere vero. Guardò Bàhs: non aveva nulla da dire? Una domanda, diretta o falsamente casuale, che conducesse alla verità?

Ma lui guardava Voldemort.

\- Mio il mondo, mie le regole- gli fece un sorriso cortese - ti prego di fare finta di essere a Hogwarts ed eseguire la consegna.

Voldemort districò le braccia e aprì l'album da disegno. Il suo sguardo diceva "non ho dovuto mai fare nulla di così stupido, a Hogwarts".

\- Perché non chiedi al caprone di raccontarci della sua infanzia?- Draco si sporse da sopra il cavalletto- in fondo è cresciuto col tuo prezioso Silente. 

A questa affermazione Voldemort alzò la testa dalla scatola di pastelli. I suoi occhi scuri erano vigili e attenti, l'argomento lo interessava.

E interessava anche lui, non fosse che Draco stava svicolando.

\- Che cosa vuoi che ti dica, ragazzo?- Aberforth non aveva colori, solo il carboncino che teneva in mano - la mia vita si rispecchia nel modo con cui mi hai fatto la domanda. Io non ero importante, Albus lo era. La mia vita è interessante nella misura in cui Albus ne ha fatto parte- posò il carboncino sul foglio - cosa mai avrà da raccontare uno che è sempre stato all'ombra del fratello maggiore perfetto, geniale? Solo una vita di patetici tentativi di raggiungerlo.

Draco emise un "heh" di scherno, ma Voldemort non staccava gli occhi da lui. 

Gli occhi azzurri di Aberforth si sollevarono dal foglio. Li guardò con scherno.

\- Ci avete creduto, imbecilli?- scosse la testa - nah, con lui ho gettato la spugna subito. Vi sembra che uno che vuole imitare il fratello maggiore di successo aprirebbe un pub come la Testa di Porco?

Draco era rosso in faccia e indignato.

\- E io che ne so? In fondo hai tipo duemila anni, magari ad una certa età ti sei accorto che non importava, o sei impazzito, e hai aperto un pub schifoso.

\- Quel pub esisteva già ai miei tempi- informò Voldemort- e c'è una targhetta con l'anno di fondazione.

\- E chi c'è mai stato!- si difese Malfoy- mio Signore, con tutto il rispetto, ho qualcosa da ridire sui tuoi gusti in fatto di pub. C'è di meglio.

Una risata isterica gli percorse la gola ed esplose. Si nascose la faccia con una mano. In fondo la compagnia non era male, non rideva così da quasi un anno.

\- Hai intenzione di raccontarci qualcosa, Aberforth?- domandò Bàhs con voce gentile.

Lui interruppe il suo raschiare di carboncino.

\- Ma sì. Vi racconterò qualcosa, tanto ormai non importa più. 

Riprese a grattare il foglio.

\- Vi ho detto che ho gettato la spugna subito, vero? Ecco, mia madre è stata quella che, con me, l'ha gettata prima ancora che lo facessi io. Mio fratello Albus ha mostrato del genio mentre ancora era nella culla, mia madre Kendra naturalmente si aspettava che anche io avessi una qualche dote particolare. Non so che test mi abbia fatto, non ne ho memoria alcuna. Forse non ha fatto niente, ha solo aspettato che mostrassi qualcosa di straordinario, e poi si è arresa quando ha visto che ero del tutto normale. Sta di fatto che, da quando ricordo, mia madre non ha mai provato il minimo interesse per me- la sua barba fremette, come se stesse sorridendo- per lei esisteva soltanto Albus, Albus e il suo potere precoce, che ha imparato a governare prestissimo, tanto che ha cominciato la sua istruzione magica a cinque anni, da casa. Gli insegnava mia madre in persona. Oh, non è che fosse una di quelle madri di oggi, era sempre una donna severa e fredda, non ha dato ad Albus molte più carezze di quante ne ha date a me, che ero invisibile, ma era il modo con cui lo guardava- alzò lo sguardo su di loro, serio - con orgoglio, con aspettativa. Io non potevo competere e, se sulle prime ho tentato di imitare mio fratello, era solo per guadagnarmi le sue attenzioni. Lui non mi piaceva, non mi è mai piaciuto- tornò a guardare il foglio, accigliato - era distante, poco umano, ancora meno di nostra madre. Tutto concentrato nell'imparare delle cose, nel mostrare che poteva dare di più, sempre di più. Non capivo perché. Era già il migliore, non c'era nessuno che reggesse il confronto con lui. E poi è successa quella cosa. 

Aberforth tacque. Harry sapeva di che cosa stava parlando. Era strano sentir parlare di un Silente gelido e inumano, forse ancora più del piccolo Tom Riddle, che non gli era sembrato poco umano, anzi. Era un bambino che si stava difendendo da un mondo ostile, e ne portava le cicatrici. Spiò le sue reazioni.

La mano di Voldemort si muoveva distratta sul foglio, gli occhi che ogni tanto saettavano verso Aberforth.

\- Ariana, giusto?- come faceva a saperlo? Ah, già, era stato ancora nella sua testa quando Aberforth gliene aveva parlato.

\- Chi è Ariana?- chiese Draco.

\- Mia sorella minore. Lei... è stata vista, da piccola, in uno dei suoi primi fenomeni di magia spontanea. Tre babbani sono entrati nella nostra proprietà e- il braccio tremò e si sentì un rumore secco. Un pezzo di carboncino cadde a terra - mia madre non mi ha mai spiegato che cosa le hanno fatto di preciso, ma dopo non è stata mai più la stessa- la sua voce era un sussurro tremante di rabbia repressa- spezzata, completamente. Nel corpo e nello spirito. Non si è ripresa mai più. Mio padre ha rintracciato quei figli di puttana per fargliela pagare, ed è stato condannato ad Azkaban. Era l'unico della famiglia a cui piacessi, a parte ad Ariana. Era come me, un tipo normale, a volte avventato, era caldo e  _ umano _ .

\- Non hanno contato come attenuante il fatto che i babbani abbiano fatto del male a sua figlia?- Draco era agghiacciato. - Ci sto arrivando, ci sto arrivando- Aberforth fece un grande respiro, come a inghiottire la rabbia- i miei genitori non volevano che si sapesse. Il danno che aveva ricevuto mia sorella era irreparabile, e sarebbe stata rinchiusa per sempre al San Mungo, allora come oggi. Mio padre non ha cercato di scagionarsi, e quella fu la sola e unica lite che Albus e mia madre abbiano mai avuto. Mia madre ovviamente era d'accordo col marito, più che altro, perché si vergognava dello stato in cui era Ariana, e di quello che aveva subito, credo- fece una smorfia - mentre Albus insisteva che papà avrebbe dovuto parlare e dire quello che era successo, così non sarebbe andato ad Azkaban. Al tempo ero molto giovane e non mi avevano spiegato che Ariana non sarebbe mai guarita e, se si fosse saputo, sarebbe finita al San Mungo per sempre. Quindi ho pensato che Albus volesse papà a casa, come me. Ho provato a dire che ero d'accordo, ma mia madre mi ha zittito. In fondo, ho pensato, mio fratello non era così male, no?- fece una risata amara- pensate che idiota. E poi lui sapete cosa ha fatto? Ha gettato a terra la sua tazza di tè e ha detto che con un padre ad Azkaban sarebbe stato difficile avere una buona reputazione a scuola- scoppiò di nuovo a ridere e scosse la testa.

\- Mi è crollato il mondo addosso. A lui non è mai importato di papà. Neanche di Ariana, se è per questo; aveva sostenuto che papà avrebbe dovuto scagionarsi consapevole che sarebbe finita al San Mungo, e questo per lui sarebbe stato un bene, la soluzione migliore.

Voldemort fissava Aberforth, gli occhi scuri spalancati e quasi febbrili. Era deliziato, ma in modo ironico, quasi amaro. Non sapeva neanche lui perché sapesse leggere così bene il suo sguardo-  ah già, era nella sua testa.

\- Ariana era un ostacolo ai suoi sogni di successo- disse Voldemort, scandendo le parole, e poi si leccò le labbra - mi sorprende che fosse a Grifondoro.

\- Sospetto che lo sia stato per scelta- Aberforth strofinò il pollice contro la carta, e lo ritrasse nero di carboncino - tutto in lui urlava Serpeverde, ed è sempre stato così ben oltre i tempi della scuola.

Si fece cadere la matita di mano. Come lui. Ecco perché Silente era stato tanto convincente, quando gli aveva confessato, al secondo anno, che il Cappello Parlante lo avrebbe voluto mettere a Serpeverde. Un saggio gli avrebbe detto che sarebbe dovuto venire a patti col vero sé stesso, andare a Serpeverde e trarne comunque qualcosa di buono. In fondo non sarebbe dovuto diventare un mago oscuro, un sacco di maghi della luce erano stati Serpeverde. 

E invece:

" _ Sono le scelte che facciamo, Harry, che dimostrano quel che siamo veramente, molto più delle nostre capacità _ ", come se la sua scelta di diventare Grifondoro fosse in sé quella giusta, quella votata al bene.

E quello che aveva detto a Piton?

" _ Sai, a volte credo che lo Smistamento avvenga troppo presto _ "

Era come se secondo lui fosse stata la Casa in cui erano Smistati a rendere le persone buone o cattive, ed era ridicolo. E la pensava così perché  _ anche lui _ aveva scelto la sua Casa, e in tutta evidenza aveva pensato di essere votato al Bene solo per  questo, al di là di quello che aveva fatto.

\- Eppure- Aberforth si schiarì la voce- come se non avessi avuto abbastanza dimostrazioni della freddezza disumana di mio fratello nei confronti della sua stessa famiglia, da una parte cominciavo a essere felice di averlo in casa. Ero contento che fosse così intelligente e così promettente, mi sembrava che i suoi studi adesso avessero un senso. Mi ero convinto che avrebbe usato il suo genio per diventare Guaritore, o che comunque avrebbe studiato un modo per curare Ariana, per farla tornare come prima- di nuovo quella risata amara, terribile - oh sì, era quello che mi costringevo a pensare, quando avrei voluto spaccargli la faccia per come si comportava con lei. 

\- Che faceva?- la voce di Voldemort era avida.

Aberforth non sembrò fare caso a quel tono disgustoso.

\- Non voleva occuparsi di lei. La riteneva un peso. Da quando papà era stato messo in carcere, noi ci siamo trasferiti a Godric's Hollow. Lei è stata rinchiusa in casa, perché mia madre non voleva che i vicini sapessero. Abbiamo licenziato tutta la servitù... non eravamo ricchi, ma al tempo era normale che si avesse una cameriera o una cuoca, o qualcuno che si occupasse degli animali. La servitù, secondo Kendra Silente, avrebbe parlato, quindi avremmo dovuto cavarcela da soli. Nessuno di noi era pratico di incantesimi per gestire la casa, e anche quando li abbiamo imparati, badare a noi stessi, alla casa, agli animali e a mia sorella in quello stato, era molto impegnativo- soffiò sul disegno.

\- Ah, parlo di me e mia madre, naturalmente- precisò, come ripensandoci - mio fratello no, Albus era troppo prezioso, il suo cervello era troppo geniale per sprecarsi a fare dei lavori domestici. Così lui rimaneva in casa, chiuso nella sua stanza, e non apriva la porta neanche quando io e mia madre eravamo assenti e lui avrebbe dovuto badare ad Ariana. Io evitavo di andarmene quando sapevo che Ariana restava sola con lui, ma dovevo lo stesso uscire di casa per badare agli animali. Una volta ha lasciato che la sua crisi si aggravasse tanto che le sue urla mi avevano raggiunto mentre davo da mangiare alle galline. Mi sono precipitato dentro, in tempo per vedere mio fratello che finalmente si degnava di scendere le scale. Il salotto era distrutto e Ariana era al centro, con una ferita alla fronte e un occhio chiuso per il sangue. Doveva essersi colpita con  uno degli oggetti che aveva fatto schizzare per la stanza, in uno dei suoi exploit di magia. Sapete cosa mi ha detto lui? "Ero così concentrato che me ne sono accorto adesso".

Era impossibile. Quello non poteva essere Silente, come si poteva essere così spietati nei confronti della propria stessa sorella? Deglutì. Aveva dovuto amarla, ne era certo, lo aveva sentito supplicare sotto gli effetti della pozione che Voldemort aveva creato per proteggere l'Horcrux. Eppure, in quei momenti, sembrava averla odiata.

Però quella mancanza di pietà non era una cosa nuova, vero? Si accordava bene con quello che Silente aveva fatto a lui. E non solo.

Stavolta nessuno fece commenti, non ce n'era bisogno.

\- Mi ha promesso che non sarebbe più successo. E in effetti per un po’ non successe più, perché Ariana, per combinazione, aveva smesso di avere delle crisi quando era sola con lui. Ma io non ero più uno stupido, e mi sono insospettito. Erano le vacanze di Natale del settimo anno di mio fratello, e lui era perso in uno studio folle per prendere tutti i Mago possibili e immaginabili. La tensione sua, e quella di mia madre di riflesso, pervadevano la casa. Ariana era molto sensibile a queste cose. Diavolo, lo stomaco si serrava anche a me! Che effetti poteva avere su una bambina nelle sue condizioni? Ma lei era stranamente remissiva. Assente. Ho pensato di dare una controllata alla pozione che mio fratello le dava per tenere costante la sua temperatura corporea. Sapete, lei non tollerava di essere costretta in troppi strati di vestiti, e quindi doveva essere tenuta al caldo in questo modo, in inverno -raschiò il carboncino con rabbia- pozioni e incantesimi, ecco come Albus si prendeva cura di lei. Mai una carezza, mai una parola gentile, mai che le leggesse qualcosa dai libri che studiava, per farla addormentare- i suoi occhi mandarono lampi  - ho controllato la pozione, dicevo. Ho separato gli ingredienti, e ho trovato radici di valeriana e altre porcherie. La stava sedando perché non lo seccasse mentre studiava. Stavolta non ho aspettato che si inventasse una scusa, l'ho afferrato per il bavero e l'ho sbattuto al muro.

Le sue mani si contrassero, come se ancora avesse potuto sentire i suoi vestiti dentro i pugni, la gola di suo fratello contro le nocche. Come lo aveva guardato, Silente? Era stato spaventato? Colpevole? O calmo e altezzoso?

\- Ariana odiava che litigassimo davanti a lei- continuò Aberforth- ve l'ho detto, risentiva di tutta la tensione che c'era in casa. E stavolta era stata sedata a lungo. Albus dopo ha sostenuto che non era così, che non c'entrava nulla, ma io so che l'energia repressa tende a divampare, lo sanno tutti! La sua crisi stavolta è stata terribile, non l'ho mai vista urlare in quel modo. La magia si è manifestata sotto forma di lampi, e ogni volta che colpiva qualcosa di infiammabile si generava un incendio che io dovevo spegnere evocando acqua. Stavolta non ho potuto fare nulla per calmarla, ho dovuto permettere ad Albus di ricorrere a un incantesimo. Quando mamma è tornata ha trovato il salotto bruciacchiato, allagato, e Ariana svenuta. Lui non ha mai ammesso la sua responsabilità, se non nella misura in cui l'aveva fatta agitare litigando con me. Comunque ha smesso di sedarla.

Pausa. Aberforth si guardò le mani, ormai nere di carboncino.

\- O almeno così credevo.

 


	7. Gellert

\- Oh, no, _che altro_ è successo?- Malfoy guardava Aberforth con tanto d’occhi. Con le gambe incrociate, seduto su quella sedia troppo grande, sembrava un bambino che ascoltava una storia terrificante raccontata da uno zio sconsiderato.

Voldemort non aveva un’espressione altrettanto infantile, ma i suoi occhi tradivano la stessa avidità. 

Aberforth si guardò attorno, perplesso. Non sembrava abituato ad avere un pubblico così attento.

\- Vi ho detto che era il natale del settimo anno di mio fratello. Dopodiché ha preso tutti i MAGO che fosse possibile prendere al tempo, tutti con Eccezionale, e poi è tornato a casa. Io invece dovevo ancora finire la scuola, capite cosa vuol dire, giusto? Che lui era rimasto con Ariana e nostra madre.

\- Non mi sembra così grave- Voldemort sollevò un sopracciglio- in fondo lei si è occupata di Ariana egregiamente anche quando era sola, che cosa cambiava?

Aberforth scosse la testa.

\- Mia madre, al contrario mio, non aveva alcuna intenzione di comportarsi come se fosse ancora sola con Ariana. Oh, certo non pretendeva che Albus si prendesse cura di lei nel modo con cui lo facevo io, ma è  _ comprensibile _ che ne approfittasse per sfuggire alla vita di clausura che aveva fatto sino a quel momento. In fondo non chiedeva molto: Albus avrebbe dovuto tenere d’occhio Ariana qualche ora mentre lei era fuori, null’altro. Ariana soffriva di scoppi di magia legati alle emozioni e non era autosufficiente, ma bastava non lasciarla del tutto sola. Nulla che non si potesse conciliare con lo studio, a meno di non essere mio fratello.

\- L’ha sedata di nuovo?- domandò Voldemort. Ormai i suoi occhi brillavano in modo rivoltante, segno che stava apprezzando. Chissà cosa gli stava piacendo così tanto. La crudeltà di tutta quella storia, oppure che si scoprissero gli altarini su Silente? Questo non poteva saperlo; probabilmente entrambi.

Aberforth posò il carboncino alla base del cavalletto.

\- Oh, ne sono sicuro. In fondo non si è mai preso la responsabilità di averla fatta esplodere, prima, quindi non si poteva dire che avesse imparato la lezione. Lui si stava preparando a partire col suo amichetto, Doge. Durante l’estate si era comprato libri su libri per imparare il più possibile sui paesi che avrebbe visitato- fece un sorriso ironico che era più una smorfia - non stava più nella pelle, lui doveva studiare, doveva studiare per andarsene in giro per il mondo, non poteva certo badare qualche ora a quella mocciosa della sua sorellina- si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e guardò dritto davanti a sé - ero a lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche, quando il professore responsabile della mia Casa mi è venuto a prendere. Dalla sua espressione avevo già capito che era accaduta una tragedia. Ariana era esplosa e mia madre era rimasta coinvolta nella cosa. Nessuno conosce le dinamiche, mio fratello era appena tornato a casa dopo aver passato il fine settimana ospite dei Doge. Strano, vero?- sollevò le mani e le allargò - quasi come se i poteri di mia sorella fossero divampati tutti in una volta, appena  _ qualcuno _ aveva cessato di riempirla di sedativi. Proprio come l’ultima volta. Ma stavolta Albus l’avrebbe pagata, oh sì, stavolta nostra madre non lo avrebbe difeso, perché nostra madre era  _ morta _ e a lui spettava l’incombenza di occuparsi di Ariana.

\- Ma lo ha ammesso? Ha ammesso di averla sedata?- chiese Draco, affascinato.

Aberforth strinse i pugni sui braccioli della sedia. Scosse la testa.

\- Quindi è una tua ipotesi- era grato a Malfoy per aver detto quello che aveva pensato anche lui, ma che era troppo sensibile per esprimerlo. Non gli sarebbe piaciuto che qualcuno avesse messo in dubbio quel che diceva, ma a Draco questo non importava.

Anziché infuriarsi, Aberforth rilassò le mani e le spalle, come se se lo aspettasse.

\- Può darsi. Ma le mie ipotesi tendono a rivelarsi alquanto azzeccate.

Lui e suo fratello erano più simili di quanto pensasse. Non disse neanche questo.

\- Quindi non è partito- lo incalzò Voldemort - vero? Non avrebbe potuto, avrebbe perso la faccia se ti avesse costretto a lasciare la scuola per badare ad Ariana.

Aberforth annuì.

\- Gliel’ho detto, ovviamente. Io non lo volevo, e nemmeno Ariana. Ad Ariana piacevo io, non lui. Io mi occupavo sempre di lei, la facevo ridere, la calmavo quando nessuno riusciva a farlo…- esitò - be’, quasi sempre- ammise cupo - ma lui mi ha detto che dovevo finire gli studi. A me non importava più niente della scuola, non volevo che lui si occupasse di lei. Non le aveva mai mostrato alcuna tenerezza, e adesso, a causa sua, era sfumato il suo bel progettino di girare il mondo. Le sue cure lasciavano a desiderare già di per sé, figuriamoci adesso che era pure frustrato, deluso, i suoi sogni di gloria che naufragavano per colpa di Ariana.

\- Ma non era colpa di Ariana- non poté impedirsi di osservare - era colpa sua, se è vero che l’ha sedata. E poi, bastava aspettare che tu finissi la scuola, no? Poi ti saresti offerto di stare con Ariana e lui sarebbe potuto partire. Che fretta c’era?

\- Giusto, in fondo avevate davanti un paio di secoli- aggiunse Draco, troppo concentrato sulla storia per rendersi conto di avergli appena dato manforte.

Voldemort arricciò gli angoli delle labbra e si rivolse ad Aberforth:

\- Ma guardali. Sono come i nipotini che non hai mai avuto.

Doveva venire a patti col fatto che quella versione mentale di Voldemort era dotata di senso dell’umorismo.

\- Che fretta c’era!?- ripeté Aberforth - è di Albus che stiamo parlando, ragazzo. Albus, che non ha potuto aspettare gli undici anni per avere la sua prima bacchetta, Albus, a cui stava stretta la nostra casa, la nostra famiglia, l’intera Godric’s Hollow, e che da quando era stato in grado di camminare con le sue gambe si era sbattuto come un pazzo per spiccare e prevalere sugli altri, aspettando il momento per distaccarsi del tutto da noi comuni mortali e andare via. Albus non aveva tempo per aspettare che io mi diplomassi…- si schiarì la gola- o, perlomeno, lo aveva,  _ aveva dovuto  _ trovarlo, ma la sua anima smaniava per poterci gettare da parte come stracci usurati.

Non era così. Era sicuro che non fosse così, il suo dolore, quando aveva bevuto quella pozione, era stato troppo forte, troppo autentico. Ma non fece commenti.

\- Quando sono tornato a casa per le vacanze estive, ero determinato. Alla fine dell’estate avrei compiuto diciassette anni, e avrei fatto quello che volevo. Sarei rimasto a casa, non m’importava niente dei MAGO, né di quello che avrebbe fatto lui. Che partisse pure, o che rimanesse, se riteneva che andare via avrebbe danneggiato la sua immagine- si strinse nelle spalle e per un attimo gli sembrò di vederlo, un ragazzino dinoccolato e battagliero, pronto ad affrontare il fratello maggiore.

\- Ma quella era un’estate speciale. Quella era l’estate in cui la nostra vicina di casa, Bathilda Bath, avrebbe ospitato suo nipote, venuto dritto dritto da Durmstrang.

Gli si fermò il respiro in gola.

\- Bathilda Bath?- Malfoy aggrottò le sopracciglia. Gli ricordava qualcosa, eh?

\- È l’autrice di Storia della Magia- sciorinò senza pensarci- non hai letto la biografia della Skeeter?

\- Wow, vedo che a stare vicino alla Zannuta hai finalmente imparato qualcosa. Scusa tanto se mi sono perso i prestigiosi libri che sono usciti mentre ero ostaggio di mia zia pazza- fece una smorfia. Era irritato dal fatto che lui sapesse qualcosa che non sapeva, e aveva appena ammesso di essere ostaggio di sua zia. Interessante.

Se solo avesse saputo che aveva sprecato quasi un anno a fare ricerche su Silente…

\- Oh, stai zitto, Malfoy, nemmeno immagini cosa sta per raccontarti.

\- Quell’estate- riprese Aberforth- mentre Albus si aggirava come un leone in gabbia, intrappolato in doveri famigliari a cui non poteva sottrarsi se non perdendo la faccia, Gellert Grindewald è venuto ad abitare a Godric’s Hollow, nella casa accanto alla nostra. E questo ha risvegliato la fame di gloria di mio fratello- fece una faccia disgustata - e non solo di quella, apparentemente.

Ok, neanche lui aveva immaginato che cosa stava per raccontare.

\-  _ Scusa _ ?- la voce di Draco si fece acuta sull’ultima sillaba.

Voldemort non sorrideva più, si limitava a guardare Aberforth, illeggibile. Era il suo modo di mostrare sorpresa e disagio.

Quanto a lui, lui si rifiutava. 

Tutto qui, si rifiutava.

\- Ho capito male, vero?

\- Temo di no- rispose Voldemort, lanciandogli un’occhiata cupa- anche io ho capito quello che hai capito tu. A meno che- la sua voce tradì una scintilla di speranza- lui non si esprima davvero  _ molto male _ .

\- Non ci voglio pensare!- urlò Draco, e si schiaffò le mani sulle orecchie.

Draco. Malfoy. Gli sembrava una scena esagerata, specie da parte di uno come lui. Lo guardò incredulo e indignato.

\- Proprio tu inorridisci tanto?- perché, insomma,  _ andiamo- _ hai appena fatto una classifica di bellezza su Diggory e Voldemort.

\- E questo che c’entra?- reagì Malfoy - mi fa solo schifo immaginare due vecchi che slinguazzano. E poi  _ che cosa vuoi insinuare _ ?!

Lo liquidò con un gesto della mano. Bàhs, che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, si rivolse ad Aberforth.

\- Allora, puoi cont…

\-  _ No _ !- esclamò Malfoy - non avete sentito? Io non ci sto, mi oppongo.

Voldemort gli lanciò uno sguardo gelido.

\- Silenzio- disse soltanto. Anche se forse avrebbe voluto dire  _ crucio _ , a giudicare dalla sua espressione.

Malfoy deglutì ma continuò a scuotere la testa.

\- No. Visualizzo tutto, ed è disgustoso. Questa cosa mi turba. Non sono qui per essere traumatizzato a vita.

Voldemort si rivolse a Bàhs.

\- Posso avere una tazza di tè? Ho idea che sarà una cosa snervante.

\- Malfoy- intervenne Harry - Aberforth non ci deve fare una descrizione di quel che combinavano a letto Silente-

\- Albus, Silente- precisò Aberforth polemico.

Lo scacciò con la mano come una mosca molesta.

\- Sì, _ d’accordo, _ non ci parlerà di cosa facevano  _ Albus-  _ lo fulminò con lo sguardo- Silente e Grindewald, ci deve solo raccontare dei loro piani di conquista del mondo magico.

Malfoy fece una smorfia nauseata. Guardò Bàhs che consegnava una tazza di tè a Voldemort.

\- Posso averne anch’io? Col limone. Potrei vomitare- piagnucolò.

\- Oh Merlino, smetti di farla tragica!- ringhiò - hai sentito quello che ho detto?

Draco avvicinò a sé la tazza di tè e afferrò la fetta di limone fra il pollice e l’indice, incurante di avere le dita sporche di pittura.

\- Sì, ti ho sentito, Sfregiato. Non sono ancora diventato sordo, e  _ purtroppo _ , vorrei aggiungere- ora lo avrebbe strozzato - il fatto è che ormai lo so, e questo non cambia. Ora quando ne sentirò parlare vedrò due vecchi che slinguazzano, a prescindere- fece un sospiro drammatico- per me è finita.

Roteò gli occhi. Quello doveva essere un momento drammatico, e si era rovinato con quel circo. Un po’ era anche colpa di Aberforth: come si dice? Troppe cazzo di informazioni.

\- Malfoy, ascolta.

Avrebbe dovuto scendere al suo livello per parlare con quel cervellino ritardato.

\- Non erano vecchi, ok? Avevano qualcosa come vent’anni.

Malfoy lo guardò diffidente da sopra la sua tazza di tè.

\- Non riesco a immaginarmeli giovani, specie non Silente.

Aberforth aprì la bocca.

\-  _ Alb- _

_ \- Scusa _ \- Harry si voltò e doveva avere una faccia terribile, perché Aberforth si ritrasse di qualche centimetro sulla sua sedia - sto cercando di sistemare le cose, non mettertici anche tu, l’abbiamo capito che non ti piacciono i maschi ma solo le capre.  _ Non sia mai che si faccia confusione _ .

Tornò a rivolgersi a Malfoy e si sforzò di tenere un tono comprensivo, gentile, anche se avrebbe voluto svitargli la testa. Sono Bàhs, pensò. Cosa farebbe Bàhs? Sarebbe sereno, imperturbabile. Avrebbe fatto quello che era meglio per la buona riuscita della terapia.

\- Malfoy- sospirò - senti. Capisco che sia difficile immaginarli giovani, anche io fatico moltissimo, ma- indicò Voldemort- lo vedi? Lui è Voldemort. Voldemort è stato giovane, e da giovane era così.

Voldemort, sentendosi chiamato in causa, staccò la bocca dalla sua tazza di tè, ma non disse niente.

Malfoy guardò Voldemort per qualche secondo, esitò, e poi guardò Harry.

\- D’accordo, lo vedo, ma…

\- Ma lui è davanti a te e loro no- completò - lo so. Va bene.

Fece un altro respiro profondo. Avrebbe voluto massaggiarsi le tempie, ma sarebbe sembrato un gesto plateale di esasperazione. Esasperazione che sentiva, certo, ma che non lavorava a suo favore.

\- Però se il Voldemort che hai conosciuto tu era così, anche  _ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente _ \- sì, era molto frustrato - e Gellert Grindewald potevano essere giovani e belli.

Merlino, aveva appena definito “bello” Voldemort. A voce alta. Evitò di guardarlo, e si concentrò su Malfoy, che sembrava incerto.

\- Albus Silente è stato un ragazzo coi capelli ros- _sssso_ _scuro-_ non voleva polemiche sui Weasley - e gli occhi azzurri, e Grindewald è stato un ragazzo biondo. Ok?

Draco batté le palpebre, esitò, e poi annuì.

\- Ce la puoi fare?- lo incalzò.

Draco annuì di nuovo, un po’ più sicuro.

\- Sì, così penso di potercela fare.

Oh, Merlino, grazie. Si rilassò sulla sedia, reclinò la testa all’indietro e fece un respiro profondo. Si raddrizzò. Si era dimenticato che non poteva guardare dritto davanti a sé, perché avrebbe visto Voldemort.

Che sorrideva con in mano la sua tazza di tè.

\- Giovane e bello, eh?

C’era una singola persona in quella stanza che non fosse un immenso palo conficcato nel culo?

\- Sì, vabbè, fanculo, c’eri anche tu quando ho visto i ricordi su di te, no? - troncò lì e non disse altro, sarebbe stato troppo umiliante - Aberforth, puoi continuare?

L’atmosfera si era spezzata, proprio come il carboncino che Aberforth aveva usato per disegnare - scommetteva, un ritratto di Ariana. Chissà se era bravo.

\- La stanza di Grindewald - riprese Aberforth - dava proprio su quella di mio fratello. Non so neanche come si sono incontrati per la prima volta, specie adesso che Albus, anziché chiudersi in camera, cercava ogni scusa per uscire di casa e lasciarmi con Ariana. Potrebbero essersi trovati in biblioteca, o potrebbe averlo conosciuto perché Bathilda lo ha invitato a bere un tè, so solo che ad un certo punto Albus ha cominciato ad andare da lei tutti i giorni, e quando tornava- aggrottò le sopracciglia indignato - aah, era un altro, era del tutto diverso da com’era all’inizio dell’estate; da com’era ancora prima che gli si abbattesse addosso la tragedia di dover fare da capofamiglia. Era stato un giovane di belle speranze, quando aveva finito gli studi e si era preparato per girare il mondo, ma adesso era diverso. Divampava letteralmente di entusiasmo, ma al tempo stesso si conteneva, era circospetto. Io glielo leggevo negli occhi, lo vedevo nel modo con cui sorrideva e nel modo controllato con cui si muoveva, come se temesse di farmi vedere troppo. Non sono un idiota, anche se lui lo ha sempre pensato. Be’, mi sono detto, può benissimo tenersi per sé i suoi sporchi segreti, a me non m’importava. Peccato che i suoi piani invece riguardassero anche me, e soprattutto Ariana.

Aberforth accettò la tazza di tè che Bàhs gli stava porgendo, nonostante non gliel’avesse chiesta.

In fondo, anche se non avevano corpi fisici, doveva avere almeno l’impressione che gli si seccasse la bocca.

\- Ebbene sì, nei loro piani di conquista e sottomissione del mondo Babbano, per il bene superiore- condì l’espressione di sarcasmo - c’era l’intenzione di abbandonare Godric’s Hollow per andare a fare… per andare a fare  _ chissà che cosa _ , poi, non mi sono nemmeno disturbato ad ascoltare. Bene, gli ho detto, allora vattene via. Non abbiamo bisogno di te, qui, io fra poco compirò diciassette anni e me la caverò da solo. Ma Albus si era incaponito sul fatto che non poteva semplicemente andare via. Chissà che avrebbero detto tutti, eh! Io gli ho risposto che non me ne importava un fico secco, che non volevo andarmene via. E Grindewald… - fece una pausa furibonda - perché sì, si era portato dietro anche lui per farci il suo bell’annuncio; mi ha detto che anche io ero una  _ risorsa preziosa _ , mi ha definito un diamante grezzo, e ha detto che non potevo essere poi così diverso da Albus se ero suo fratello, solo, non mi ero applicato abbastanza. Ha cercato di lusingarmi, vi rendete conto?- emise una risata disgustata.

Voldemort non poteva staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

\- E quando ha visto che non ha funzionato- mormorò - ha cercato il tuo punto debole. Ariana- sembrava affascinato da quell’annedoto sul giovane Grindewald, chissà se ci si rispecchiava.

\- Sì- convenne Aberforth - ma non subito. Gli ho detto che comunque Ariana non poteva essere spostata. Stava entrando nell’adolescenza, e la sua magia era in fermento, era una situazione delicata. Se avessimo aggiunto l’agitazione del trasloco, del viaggio, di un futuro incerto, sarebbe del tutto esplosa. Allora Albus mi ha detto che non capivo un cazzo, e Grindewald ha preso parola per dirmi, con tutta la gentilezza del mondo, che se loro fossero riusciti nell’impresa di soggiogare il mondo babbano, non solo non ci sarebbe stata mai più un’altra persona nella situazione di Ariana, ma Ariana stessa sarebbe stata libera. Uno mi aggrediva e l’altro mi blandiva, si erano preparati il discorsetto, gli invertiti- era sul punto di sputare a terra per il disgusto - volevano prendermi per il culo. Come se una nella situazione di Ariana avesse potuto mai essere libera, mondo babbano o meno! Se è per questo, avrebbe potuto benissimo aggirarsi per un villaggio di maghi come Diagon Alley, e perché non lo faceva? Il problema mica erano i babbani, era il suo stato mentale e il suo nucleo magico danneggiato- si bloccò e lasciò uscire tutto il fiato dalle narici dilatate.

Bevve un lungo sorso di tè e si asciugò le labbra con la mano, macchiandosele di carboncino. Si vedeva a malapena, con tutta quella barba color ferro.

\- Mi prendevano per un idiota- tutta la sua furia se n’era andata, fissava la tazza di tè e parlava piano- e io li ho trattati da idioti. Ho riso loro in faccia.

Il silenzio si dilatò nella stanza, nessuno emise fiato.

\- E questo è stato l’inizio della fine.


	8. Disegno

Aberforth si guardò le mani annerite dai carboncini. Harry non poteva vedere i suoi occhi, e forse questo era proprio ciò che lui voleva.

\- Era chiaro che si erano aspettati che cedessi, e non sapevano più cosa rispondere. Grindewald ha perso il suo aplomb e ha estratto la bacchetta. Ha detto che io e “quella mocciosa” di mia sorella eravamo dei ceppi ai piedi per il genio di Albus, che lui stesso glielo aveva detto e che aveva ragione. Ho riso di nuovo e ho detto che lo sapevo già e che non me ne fregava niente di ciò che pensavano loro. Albus si è messo in mezzo per spiegarsi, e sono partiti i primi incantesimi. Non ero uno che si tirava indietro in una cosa del genere, sapete- il suo piglio si corrucciò ancora di più - se solo avessi saputo a cosa avrebbe portato quella che consideravo solo l’ennesima rissa della mia vita.

Harry si rese conto che Aberforth da allora non doveva aver duellato più, a parte che per l’Ordine della Fenice.  Ne era sicuro.

\- Tutti contro tutti. Grindewald mi attaccava, e io attaccavo Grindewald. Albus ha cercato di mettere uno scudo fra di noi, e io ho attaccato anche lui. Volevo che se ne andasse, volevo che prendesse il suo amico e prendesse il largo. Non sopportavo la sua ipocrisia, ero pronto a cacciarlo di casa a calci nel culo. Ma ero solo, sedicenne, poco dotato contro due dei più grandi maghi del loro secolo. Nonostante questo, forse perché Albus non mi stava attaccando per davvero, me la stavo cavando bene- scosse la testa - ero persino fiero di quello che stava accadendo. Poi sono stato colpito con un incantesimo che mi ha- prese fiato  - è stato come se il mio intero corpo fosse trafitto da spilli, ogni mio nervo sollecitato a sentire il dolore più lacerante. È durato un secondo, il secondo più lungo della mia vita, e poi Albus ha urlato “gli hai appena lanciato un crucio?” e ho capito quello che era successo. Mi doleva la gola, perché dovevo aver urlato di dolore. Questo ha attirato Ariana fuori dalla sua camera.

Poteva immaginare una ragazzina in una camicia da notte bianca, il rumore dei suoi piedini nudi che scendevano le scale.

\- Ora che era arrivata lei pensavo che sarebbe  finita, ma Grindewald aveva gettato la maschera. Approfittò della nostra distrazione per lanciarmi un altro crucio. Il dolore mi ha fatto crollare a terra e vedere nero, le mie urla erano sovrastate da quelle acute di Ariana. Albus ha spinto Grindewald, l’incantesimo si è interrotto e io ho sollevato la bacchetta. Lei si è gettata fra di noi.

Silenzio.

Draco era a bocca aperta, pallido, gli sembrava di poter sentire il suo cuore battere più forte. Voldemort aveva dimenticato il suo tè. Nessuno disegnava più da tempo, ormai.

\- Non so che è successo. Non so quale incantesimo l’ha colpita. Albus e io volevamo colpire Grindewald, Grindewald voleva colpire me, e poi c’era la sua magia selvaggia, esplosiva- la sua voce si frammentò - era… immobile, a terra, come una bambola. Fredda e rigida, con gli occhi ancora aperti e vuoti- si premette una mano contro la bocca.

Non aveva fatto così, quando l’aveva raccontato a lui, ma non era stato costretto ad aggiungere tanti particolari così dolorosi.

\- E che ha fatto Silente?- la voce di Voldemort era un sussurro gelido, pura curiosità morbosa.

Aberforth non alzò lo sguardo.

\- È indietreggiato- la sua voce non tradiva fastidio, non aveva più un tono- è indietreggiato, come il suo amichetto. Io mi sono gettato sul corpo di lei, ho cercato di scaldarlo, l’ho scossa per rianimarla e l’ho stretta a me, e lui lì, in piedi, a guardarmi. Grindewald ha detto che lei era chiaramente esplosa, che la sua stessa magia l’aveva uccisa, il suo corpo non aveva retto. E Albus. E lui…

\- Gli ha dato ragione- mormorò Voldemort. E Aberforth annuì.

\- No!- esclamò Harry, d’istinto.

\- Ora chi è che non vuole guardare in faccia la realtà?- domandò Voldemort - non ti è ancora bastato? Questo è il tuo eroe.

Aprì la bocca per dirgli che non era il suo eroe, non più. Non ne uscì niente. Non poteva dire _a Voldemort_ che non credeva più in Silente, sarebbe stato come dargliela vinta, sarebbe stato come…

Tradire Silente.

\- Certo dopo ha ritrattato- riprese Aberforth - ha ammesso che era stata colpita da un incantesimo, o da tutti gli incantesimi insieme, ma finché Grindewald è stato lì, ha continuato ad annuire come un coglione e a ripetere che era sicuramente, sicuramente come diceva lui. Che Ariana era sempre stata una bomba a orologeria. Che era stato un incidente, una fatalità, che era stata una tragedia che prima o poi si sarebbe verificata. Quel maledetto vigliacco gli sarebbe andato dietro, se Grindewald non fosse scappato in Germania, abbandonandolo.

Non ci voleva credere.

\- Posso… posso capire che abbia tentato di negare la realtà sulle prime- esitò e si morse il labbro inferiore - ma non posso credere che avrebbe continuato a farlo anche dopo. Lui vi voleva bene, Aberforth, dico davvero, non lo hai sentito mentre era sotto l’effetto di quella pozione. La sua morte lo ha lasciato sconvolto, mi ha dimostrato che le voleva ben--

\- Be’, forse avrebbe dovuto mostrarlo anche a lei, e prima di ucciderla!- sbottò Aberforth, e lui si zittì. I suoi occhi azzurri pieni di rabbia non erano forse quelli del fratello, ma erano ancora capaci di inchiodarlo sul posto.

Ma non poteva lasciare che finisse là. Accettava che Silente non fosse stato una grande persona, ma dipingerlo come un totale bastardo sarebbe stato ugualmente sbagliato, non sarebbe servito a niente.

\- A volte ci si rende conto di amare davvero qualcosa solo quando la si perde.

\- E tu che ne sai?- domandò Voldemort - non hai mai avuto niente, e hai passato il tempo ad aggrapparti a ogni singola persona che hai avuto nella tua vita per paura che ti abbandonasse.

Il tono sferzante di Aberforth lo aveva fatto esitare; le parole calme, controllate e indifferenti di Voldemort lo gelarono e lo fecero sentire vuoto.

Chinò il capo. Non sapeva più cosa dire.

\- Hai fatto un ritratto di Ariana, Aberforth?- domandò Bàhs.

Aberforth annuì, senza sorridere. Prese l’album da disegno dal cavalletto e lo girò per mostrarlo a tutti i presenti.

\- Wow- sussurrò Draco.

Era un bellissimo disegno a carboncino che rappresentava una ragazzina dagli occhi chiari, con le fossette sulle guance, che stringeva a sé un mazzo di fiori.

\- È molto bello- commentò Bàhs, e stavolta non voleva solo essere gentile. Era riuscito a disegnare gli occhi così bene che Harry poteva indovinarne la sfumatura di azzurro, ed erano così intensi da bucare il foglio.

\- Non avevamo molte foto di lei- spiegò Aberforth, come se volesse giustificarsi - così l’ho disegnata tante e tante volte, per fissare nella mia mente com’era, per non scordarla mai. So disegnare soltanto lei.

Poteva schermirsi quanto voleva, questo non toglieva che avesse talento. Gli sembrava di poter allungare la mano e toccare i petali di quei fiori, e di sentirne la consistenza.

E lui invece non aveva fatto altro che scarabocchiare senza nemmeno guardare il foglio, come faceva zia Petunia quando era al telefono a spettegolare con una delle sue amiche.

Guardò il proprio foglio e spalancò gli occhi. Non erano pasticci senza senso, omini stilizzati, cornicette e stelle. Su tutta la superficie bianca si affollavano triangoli indaco con all’interno cerchi neri separati per il lungo da aste verde scuro.

Aveva disegnato il simbolo dei Doni della Morte dieci, cento, mille volte. E adesso quei simboli lo guardavano, inquietanti, simili a tanti occhi con la pupilla verticale.

Deglutì e chiuse l’album con calma, cercando di non attirare l’attenzione.

\- Adesso dobbiamo mostrare i nostri disegni?- ecco, fanculo, Draco.

\- Certo, vi ho fatto disegnare per questo- Bàhs allungò le gambe- volevo vedere con come ve ne sareste usciti fuori.

Merda, merda, merda. Avrebbero pensato che era pronto per il San Mungo, se avesse presentato quel foglio tempestato di simboli.

Prese la matita. Se ne sarebbero accorti, se si fosse messo a disegnare in fretta qualcos’altro? No. Draco stava già voltando il suo album, e sarebbero rimasti solo lui e Voldemort. Non aveva tempo.

Sul foglio di Malfoy, in tenere sfumature di acquerello, c’era il viso di Voldemort, girato appena appena verso sinistra.

\- Sono bravo con gli acquerelli, mi ha insegnato mia madre- si vantò, come se non ci fosse nulla di strano.

\- … Hai disegnato _Voldemort_?- non avrebbe voluto strepitare, ma la sua voce si era strozzata all’ultimo - ma ti senti bene?

Malfoy arrossì sulle guance ma lo guardò con sfida.

\- Cosa c’è? È un viso interessante- puntò il dito verso lo zigomo sinistro, messo in risalto dall’inclinazione della testa - è stato difficile, sai? Specie i capelli, quel ciuffo ondulato sulla fronte, non riuscivo veramente a esprimere come--

\- Ma che cazzo ti salta in quel cervello?- si voltò verso Voldemort. Lui non sembrava sorpreso, osservava la sua reazione con solo un vago sorrisetto sulle labbra.

\- Me ne sono accorto subito- informò - gli ho offerto il mio profilo migliore.

No. Quella cosa stava diventando un circo, non ne poteva più.

Si rivolse a Bàhs.

\- Si può interrompere la terapia?

\- Oh, andiamo, Potter- si lagnò Malfoy - poi dici che io esagero? Scusa se mi sono permesso di disegnare il tuo caro Signore Oscuro, non mi permetterò mai più.

\- Il mio caro…- ripeté, senza fiato per l’indignazione - Malfoy, hai il fottuto Marchio Nero sul braccio!

\- E questo che c’entra?- continuava ad agitare davanti a sé il ritratto, a mo’ di scudo - l’ho fatto come dovere verso la mia famiglia, ma sei tu quello che ha proiettato quell’immagine di lui.

Dovere verso la famiglia, eh? Fece per incalzarlo, per fare un riferimento a quello che aveva detto prima sulla sua carissima vita da “normale ricco”, ma quella frase lo prese di contropiede.

\- Cosa?- domandò, perplesso.

\- Andiamo, Potter. Lo hai conosciuto come l’ho conosciuto io, eppure nella tua testa lo rappresenti come quello che hai visto nei ricordi- Malfoy sogghignò, sadico - non sono il solo a essere rimasto impressionato, sembra.

Piantò una mano sullo schienale della sedia. Brutto bastardo. Fece per tirarsi in piedi e…

\- Harry, datti una calmata- invitò Bàhs, la mano aperta e puntata verso di lui. Non era un gesto minaccioso, non poteva neanche sfiorarlo, da lì, eppure rabbrividì al ricordo del suo tocco e si rilassò sulla sedia.

\- Non è assolutamente vero quello che ha detto- protestò - se è vero che voglio sentire qualcosa da lui, allora sarà qualcosa che riguarda la sua vita di quando era normale…

\- Non sono mai stato _normale_ \- intervenne Voldemort, che fino a quel momento si era limitato a seguire la scena senza scomporsi.

Eccone un altro che puntualizzava nel momento meno opportuno. Roteò gli occhi.

\- Quando ancora non eri un mostro fuori di testa, va bene così?

Voldemort fece ondeggiare il tè nella sua tazza, che ormai doveva essere freddo e imbevibile.

\- Mostro posso concedertelo, fuori di testa no.

Dovevano avere quella conversazione proprio adesso? Bàhs non interveniva, quindi poteva polemizzare quanto gli pareva, giusto?

\- Ah, quindi non eri fuori di testa quando, parlando tanto di purificare il sangue dei maghi, ti sei messo ad ammazzare i Purosangue come se niente fosse, solo perché non erano d’accordo con te. Hai ucciso i miei genitori!

\- Tuo padre è stato un sacrificio necessario- Voldemort sporse le labbra, altezzoso - e tua madre era una babbana.

\- Mia madre era dotata di magia- ringhiò - lo stesso non si può dire di tuo padre, che però ti ha dato il bel faccino.

Voldemort sulle prime non sembrò reagire, poi i suoi occhi lampeggiarono e scagliò la tazza contro il proprio cavalletto, che fece una giravolta e si schiantò a terra. Il suo album da disegno, aperto, divenne marrone. Aveva assorbito parte del tè, che si allargava sul pavimento, lambendo le matite colorate e i cocci di porcellana di quella che una volta era stata una tazza. Per fortuna non raggiunse il tappeto rotondo al centro della stanza.

Si ricompose e si sistemò il colletto della camicia.

\- Allora, altre argomentazioni a favore della mia follia?- era calmo, casuale, come se non si fosse appena lasciato andare a un eccesso di rabbia.

Ma ci voleva ben altro, per spaventarlo.

\- Sì, sono terrorizzato- disse sarcastico - questo non cambia che hai sguinzagliato lupi mannari, giganti e dissennatori contro una scuola piena di giovani maghi, rischiando di estinguere l’Inghilterra magica nella tua stupida crociata contro i nati babbani. Poi che avresti fatto?- lo provocò - avresti convinto Lucius e Narcissa ad accoppiarsi a ripetizione?

\- Hey- protestò Draco.

\- Avresti costretto i Carrow a fare un incesto?- proseguì, spietato - erano così brutti e ritardati che erano _sicuramente_ prodotto di qualche scopata fra consanguinei, ti avrebbero dato anche retta.  O forse _lo avresti dato_ a Bellatrix Lestrange una volta per tutte?

L’ultima frase era una bella provocazione, ma Voldemort, anziché infuriarsi, reclinò la testa e si fece una breve risata.

\- Non hai ancora capito?- tornò a guardarlo, fisso, come un falco che ha puntato il topolino - eppure te l’ho detto, quando mi hai incontrato al secondo anno. Non m’importava più dei Sanguesporco e dei Purosangue, dei Mangiamorte, del Mondo Magico e tutto il resto.

Incurvò le labbra in un sorriso.

\- Potevano andarsene in malora - disse piano - in tutti questi anni, l’unico di cui mi importava eri tu.

Strinse i pugni sulle cosce, ma tacque. La stanza si riempì di nuovo del rumore del mare.

\- Fantastico- borbottò Aberforth  - un altro frocio malvagio.

 


	9. Occhi

Voldemort batté le palpebre, troppo sorpreso per riuscire ad arrabbiarsi.

\- Non credo proprio che sia quello che intendevo.

\- Non  _ credi _ ? - esplose Harry - spero proprio di no, altrimenti siamo a posto!

\- Adesso capisco- Malfoy chiuse l’album da disegno - non intendevo intromettermi nella vostra relazione.

Bàhs scoppiò a ridere e si tenne lo stomaco. Come al solito non lo aiutava quando lo bulleggiavano.

\- Malfoy, con tutto il rispetto, come al solito non hai capito un cazzo. Si può sapere quand’è che l’ossessione di Voldemort nei miei confronti, anche posto per assurdo che fosse sessuale, si è trasformata in una relazione?

\- Non credo che fosse sessuale- puntualizzò Voldemort.

Emise un gemito di esasperazione e sollevò le mani contratte.

\- Ti dispiace  formulare le cose con più sicurezza? Non mi stai aiutando. No, aspetta- lo bloccò prima che potesse ribattere - non è che devi aiutare me, si sta parlando di gente che crede che *tu* mi venga dietro, quindi non *ci* stai aiutando!

\- Quindi c’è un *noi*- fece notare Draco.

\- Uuugh!- si piazzò le mani sulla testa, come Malfoy aveva fatto prima solo perché non voleva immaginarsi Silente in una relazione.

Però lui aveva un motivo molto valido.

\- Ora capisco perché ti sei lasciato con la Piattola- Malfoy accavallò le gambe - e anche perché ti ci sei messo, in primo luogo.

\- Di chi stai…- corrugò le sopracciglia - parli di Ginny?

Malfoy annuì, serissimo e pensoso. Si era anche portato la nocca dell’indice al mento, come se stesse per dire chissà quale cosa meditata e intelligente (ovviamente non era così).

\- Adesso sei diventato la Signorina Cuorinfranti, che cosa tenera- canterellò Harry con voce affettata, velenoso.

Malfoy non si scompose.

\- Ti sei messo con lei perché una volta è stata posseduta dallo spirito del Signore Oscuro, giusto?

Harry spalancò gli occhi. Non perché fosse vero, ma perché era stupito che lo sapesse.

\- Ah già, te lo avrà detto tuo padre- sbuffò.

\- È stata un anno intero sotto il suo influsso- Malfoy unì le mani come in preghiera, di fronte alla bocca- hai cercato il tuo amato in lei, e dopo, quando è stato chiaro che non ti bastava, l’hai abbandonata.

Non aveva mai sentito così tante cazzate una dopo l’altra, e lui era stato in punizione con Gilderoy Allock.

\- Malfoy, è una storia bellissima- si complimentò con tono zuccheroso - sono sicuro che scriverai dei dolcissimi romanzi d’amore, ma fino ad allora stai fuori dal cazzo o le prendi.

Bàhs batté le mani.

\- Harry, ci mostri il tuo disegno?

Ah, già, il suo disegno inquietante.

\- Guarda, sai cosa?- afferrò l’album da disegno - sì. Sì che ve lo mostro, così la smettiamo con queste stronzate- voltò il disegno verso di loro.

Voldemort e Aberforth si tesero per guardare meglio, e poi si lanciarono un’occhiata.

Malfoy sollevò un sopracciglio e si rivolse a Bàhs, una mano vicino alla bocca come per non farsi sentire.

\- Lo sapevo che dovevamo lasciarlo al San Mungo!

Il Medimago, dal canto suo, aveva perso il sorriso. Guardava il disegno, serio, al di sopra delle dita intrecciate. Non sembrava preoccupato, sembrava… sorpreso, ma non troppo.

\- Va bene. Ora passiamo al disegno di…

\- Come, non lo analizzi?- chiese Malfoy indignato.

Bàhs scosse la testa.

\- Non c’è nulla da analizzare.

Questo era sorprendente. Avrebbe giurato che un normale strizzacervelli babbano gli avrebbe fatto una testa così per un disegno così inquietante, per giunta fatto sovrappensiero. Ma lui non era certo uno psicologo.

\- Dici sul serio?- Draco indicò istericamente il suo album - andiamo, è la cosa più inquietante che abbia mai visto in vita mia!

\- Meno dell’idea che io abbia una relazione con Voldemort- sbuffò. Oh, cazzo, se l’era lasciato sfuggire. Era appena riuscito a farglielo dimenticare!

Il Medimago gli rivolse un sorriso in apparenza sereno, ma che tradiva una certa fretta di allontanarsi dall’argomento.

\- A volte, caro Draco, è bene passare oltre le cose che non sono mature per essere affrontate.

D’accordo, *adesso* era preoccupato.

\- Bene- riprese Bàhs - allora, come dicevo, passiamo all’ultimo disegno.

Voldemort indicò il suo album da disegno zuppo di tè, e abbozzò un sorriso dispiaciuto, il più finto che avesse mai visto in vita sua. Non si stava nemmeno impegnando.

\- Un piccolo incidente. Sono stato sottoposto a determinate sollecitazioni e purtroppo ho perso il controllo- sì, certo, adesso era colpa sua - il tè ha cancellato tutto il disegno, che disgrazia.

Un momento.

Un momento.

Si alzò in piedi e lo indicò.

\- Tu non hai mai perso il controllo!- lo accusò.

Voldemort lo guardò dal basso con aria innocente.

\- Temo proprio di averlo fatto, invece- sorrise affabile - a quanto pare non ho un buon temperamento.

Che cazzo di bastardo, poteva immaginarlo a fare quel sorriso affascinante, quelle mossette fintamente imbarazzate, per spiegare i suoi casini a un qualche insegnante di Hogwarts. La finta autocritica mentre subdolamente faceva ricadere la colpa su un’altra persona, fingendo di ammettere i propri difetti e guadagnandoci in simpatia.

\- Non sono Lumacorno, coglione. Io ti conosco, sei stato dentro di me fino a poco tempo fa!

\-  _ Oh Merlino! _  - esclamò Malfoy, e Aberforth si spalmò una mano sulla fronte.

\- Troppe informazioni.

\- Non in quel senso lì, idioti- gli salì il sangue alla faccia - sto dicendo che ha fatto finta di perdere il controllo per distruggere il suo disegno, in modo che non lo vedessimo!

Gli occhi di Voldemort si assottigliarono appena, ma non perse il sorriso. In fondo non gli importava davvero di essere smascherato, fintantoché aveva raggiunto il suo scopo: distruggere il disegno.

\- Non è molto sensibile da parte tua sindacare sulle emozioni che posso o non posso aver provato- appoggiò il mento su una mano e lo guardò di sotto in su - mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio dall’eroe della Luce.

Sbuffò. 

\- E io mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio di questa ironia di bassa lega. Cosa c’è- sogghignò - quando qualcuno non cade come un imbecille di fronte ai tre sorrisini che gli fai, non sai più cosa rispondere?

Il sorriso di Voldemort si raffreddò di un paio di gradi. Staccò il mento dalla mano e lo guardò con occhi gelidi, che non sorridevano più.

\- In genere, quando succede, uccido.

Ignorò il leggero brivido che gli aveva percorso la schiena. Era pur sempre Voldemort.

\- Quando ci riesci- puntualizzò, prima di tornare alla propria sedia.

Si sedette e attirò le gambe a sé, senza curarsi di nascondere un sorriso soddisfatto.

Voldemort lo soppesò con lo sguardo. Non sorrideva più, sembrava averci rinunciato, la qual cosa segnava già un punto per lui.

\- Non capisco perché ti preoccupi tanto di sapere cosa ho disegnato.

Aveva appena imparato una cosa su Voldemort: era un feticista dell’ultima parola. Doveva vincere il confronto, o non lo avrebbe più lasciato stare.

Per sua sfortuna, in quel momento Harry si sentiva molto polemico.

\- Di norma non me ne sarebbe fregato niente - bugia, era curioso marcio - ma il fatto stesso che tu abbia cercato di distruggerlo lo rende interessante. 

Voldemort socchiuse la bocca, poi parve ripensarci. Si leccò le labbra, lo sguardo incerto.

\- Cercato, hai detto- scosse appena la testa - visto che il disegno *è* distrutto, speravi che ti correggessi e che dicessi “l’ho distrutto”, così sarebbe stata un’ammissione, giusto?

Ah, cazzo. Se n’era accorto.

Si limitò a sorridere, enigmatico.

\- Ops?- reclinò la testa di lato - ho passato tutta la mia vita a strappare agli adulti delle informazioni vitali per evitare che tu mi ammazzassi prima dei test di fine anno scolastico, sono piuttosto bravo in queste cose.

Quantomeno con Hagrid aveva sempre funzionato.

Bàhs prese l’album da disegno di Voldemort e lo sollevò, per guardarlo da una certa distanza.

\- Per fortuna- disse a voce alta - in questo posto a certe disgrazie è possibile porre rimedio.

Passò una mano sull’album, e il marrone del tè scolorì  fino a sparire.

E sullo sfondo bianco del foglio c’era…

Calò il silenzio.

Voldemort strinse un bracciolo della sedia, la mandibola serrata.

Malfoy guardò Harry e lui ricambiò lo sguardo con uno altrettanto confuso.

Aberforth si schiarì la voce.

\- Uhm- tossicchiò- che cos’è?

Al centro del foglio c’era una sorta di ovale giallo, con attorno delle forme colorate e indistinte, corte aste che si intersecavano e facevano capo a dei rombi…

\- Sono delle sedie- riconobbe Harry, incredulo.

Tante sedie colorate attorno a un ovale giallo, che poteva essere un tappeto, come quello che c’era al centro del pavimento.

Seconda  cosa che aveva imparato su Voldemort: disegnava in modo terribile.

\- Stavi cercando di disegnare questa stanza? E ti prego di notare anche che ho detto “cercando”, perché non ci sei uscito molto bene.

Voldemort allontanò la nocca dell’indice dalle labbra con un gesto rabbioso, le narici assottigliate. Ah!

Malfoy prese il disegno e, come Bàhs, lo guardò da lontano, col braccio teso.

\- Non è che se lo guardi da lontano migliora. O forse lo tieni così perché ti fa schifo?

\- Potter!- ansimò Malfoy, pallido e con gli occhi spalancati - è col Signore Oscuro che stai parlando!

\- Hai deciso che è il mio fidanzato, apparentemente, quindi gli parlo come cazzo mi pare.

Voldemort guardava altrove, le dita lunghe che tamburellavano sul bracciolo della poltrona.

\- Avete finito?- domandò stizzoso - l’ultima persona che ha criticato il mio stile di disegno si è ritrovato col coniglio impiccato.

Ah, doveva essere il ragazzino dell’orfanotrofio, Billy qualcosa. 

Malfoy si fece quasi cadere di mano l’album.

\- Come?

Nella sua testa doveva immaginarsi Lord Voldemort che impiccava il coniglio di un qualche Mangiamorte, era esilarante.

Emise una risatina, e Voldemort gli lanciò un’occhiata. Il suo divenne uno sguardo d’intesa, perché aveva capito a cosa stava pensando, e sorrise divertito.

\- Avevo dieci anni- puntualizzò - è successo all’orfanotrofio.

\- Billy Stubbs o qualcosa del genere, sbaglio?- oh, poteva sentire la voce di Hermione che gli chiedeva perché non usasse quella memoria prodigiosa anche quando doveva studiare. Semplice. Non stava attento a lezione.

Voldemort sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpreso.

\- Sono lusingato che ti ricordi tutto quello che mi riguarda.

\- Sì- la sua voce grondò di sarcasmo - sono il fidanzato perfetto. E invece cos’hai fatto a quei due ragazzini, Dennis Bishop e quell’altra, quando siete andati in gita al mare?

Voldemort sembrò ancora più sorpreso.

Malfoy tese una mano e gli tirò la manica della maglietta.

\- Potter- sussurrò - lo sai, vero, che questo si chiama stalking?

Roteò gli occhi e non lo degnò di una risposta.

Voldemort guardò verso l’alto, come cercando di ricordare. Teatrale, era chiaro che si stava godendo tutta quell’attenzione.

\- È passato un sacco di tempo da allora- sospirò, e si massaggiò una spalla - proprio non ricordo.

\- Stronzate- rimbeccò, acido - erano i tuoi atti di magia spontanea, ti facevano sentire speciale. Sono sicuro che te li ricordi tutti, uno per uno- e non aveva forse scelto proprio quel luogo per nascondere un horcrux? Proprio qualcosa di trascurabile e di dimenticabile, davvero!

Voldemort aveva ancora gli occhi puntati verso il soffitto, ma aveva smesso di fare il vago. Chiuse le palpebre e le riaprì.

\- Mi conosci bene- incurvò gli angoli delle labbra verso l’alto - e ti ricordi tutto ciò che mi riguarda. Sei veramente il fidanzato perfetto.

Modestamente.

\- Scommetto che non ti sei mai ricordato di un anniversario con Piattola- osservò Malfoy caustico.

Avrebbe voluto negare, ma il rossore che si era diffuso sul suo viso lo tradì. 

Visto che Bàhs aveva abdicato al suo ruolo, sarebbe stato lui a condurre quella cosa.

\- Che cos’è successo in quella grotta- prese fiato - … Tom?

Voldemort spalancò gli occhi e si raddrizzò di colpo, come un pupazzo a molla. Si aspettava che gli urlasse qualcosa, che lo minacciasse,  e invece lo guardò come se non lo avesse mai visto prima.

\- È da tempo che nessuno mi chiamava così- la sua voce era stupita.

\- Silente ti chiamava per nome- fece notare, incerto. Stava cercando di svicolare? Be’, non poteva. Non aveva ancora detto niente di sé, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto sbottonarsi.

\- È vero- convenne Voldemort - ma… fa un effetto diverso.

Era naturale, visto che lui non era legato ai ricordi di Tom, non era un vecchio professore che continuava per abitudine a chiamarlo per  nome, ricordandogli che era uno studente, un orfano, un… comune essere umano.

\- È così brutto?- Voldemort non ne sembrava infastidito come si era aspettato.

Lui scosse la testa. 

\- Sorprendentemente… no.

Forse era per quello che era stupito, era stupito di non provare fastidio.

Aprì la bocca, pronto a incalzarlo per tornare al discorso, ma fu Voldemort a farlo.

\- Sei sicuro di voler sapere solo che cosa ho fatto ad Amy Benson e a Dennis Bishop?

Alzò gli occhi al cielo:

\- Sai com’è, se dovessi chiederti di tutte le persone a cui hai fatto del male faremmo notte.

Voldemort non tradì esasperazione, si limitò a guardarlo con un’espressione seria..

\- Non intendevo questo. Solo che dubito che tu voglia ascoltare uno sterile racconto su di me che spavento due bambini. Siamo qui per una ragione, giusto?

Non capiva dove volesse arrivare. Certo, era vero che in fondo non era importante sapere cosa avesse fatto, l’importante era il…

Oh.

\- Giusto- annuì, consapevole - non era quella la domanda che volevo farti.

Voldemort si sistemò sulla sedia e unì le mani sul grembo.

\- Forza, allora.

Harry annuì. 

\- Tom, perché hai fatto del male a Amy Benson e a Dennis Bishop?

Voldemort non tradì alcun nervosismo, alcuna difficoltà a rispondere. La sua schiena era dritta, ma anche rilassata, e sulle sue labbra si disegnò un sorriso distaccato.

\- E se ti dicessi che l’ho fatto perché a loro piacevo, piacevo troppo?

 


	10. Hansel e Gretel

\- E se ti dicessi che l’ho fatto perché a loro piacevo, piacevo troppo?

L’eco delle sue parole non si era ancora spento, e Harry già era in confusione. Non lo sorprendeva più di tanto che lui potesse piacere alle persone, per quanto la direttrice del suo orfanotrofio avesse messo in chiaro che tutti ne avevano paura. Anche a quell’età, Tom Riddle jr era stato di bell’aspetto, ed era sicuro che sapesse rendersi affascinante. Il fatto era che Voldemort non aveva mai esitato a usare il proprio fascino sulle persone, non capiva perché dovesse punire qualcuno proprio  _ perché _ gli piaceva. Semmai, come avevano appena visto, il problema era stato il contrario.

\- Ti direi che ne sono stupito. Il problema sorge quando  _ non _ riesci ad affascinare le persone, non quando ce la fai. 

Voldemort sollevò una mano per fermarlo.

\- Ammetto di essere stato un po’ vago. Ho detto che  _ piacevo _ a Dennis Bishop e ad Amy Benson, non di aver fatto in modo che a loro piacessi. È questo il problema.

Bàhs uscì dal suo letargo e corrugò le sopracciglia.

\- Mancanza di controllo?- domandò con aria pensosa.

Voldemort sollevò le spalle e le riabbassò.

\- Può darsi. Diciamo che parzialmente era quello.

Il piccolo Tom Riddle era stato turbato al pensiero di piacere a qualcuno al di fuori della sua volontà. In qualche modo non ne era sorpreso, era un pezzo di puzzle che andava al suo posto.

In fondo l’aveva visto anche nel ricordo di Silente: era solitario, non permetteva a nessuno di entrare nella sua sfera intima.

\- Ma perché?- aggiunse- avresti potuto ignorarli, prima o poi si sarebbero arresi. Che bisogno c’era di traumatizzarli a morte?

E aveva anche fatto tesoro di quel ricordo, come di chissà quale conquista, lo aveva reso il nascondiglio di uno dei suoi horcrux.

Voldemort intrecciò le dita davanti al mento e sorrise appena.

\- Ho ucciso i tuoi genitori, Harry. E ti stupisci della mia crudeltà?

Il ragionamento filava. Filava, apparentemente, non aveva motivo di stupirsi: era stato un piccolo sadico. Aveva ucciso l’animaletto di uno dei bambini solo perché aveva criticato il suo modo di disegnare - e a ragione, a dirla tutta.

Ma qualcosa strideva. Non poteva semplicemente credere che fosse sempre stato cattivo, senza appello. E anche se fosse stato così, doveva essergli successo qualcosa.

\- Posso sentire gli ingranaggi del tuo cervello da qui- Voldemort… no, Tom Riddle sollevò un sopracciglio - qualcosa non ti torna?

Harry esitò. Non sapeva nemmeno se voleva così tanto immergersi nelle profondità dell’animo nero di Voldemort. Gli sembrava pericoloso, gli sembrava-

_ Possibile che provi compassione per Lord Voldemort, Harry? _

Sbagliato? E perché sarebbe dovuto essere sbagliato? Lui aveva bisogno di risposte.

\- Non mi torna- ammise - penso solo che tutto abbia una causa, e ho bisogno di capire quale fosse la tua. La causa - specificò - per cui Tom Riddle è diventato Lord Voldemort.

\- Diventato?- Riddle reclinò appena la testa di lato - mi pare di essere stato chiaro. Lord Voldemort è il mio presente, il mio passato e…- azzardò un sorrisetto ironico - non posso dire che sia il mio futuro, dato che sono morto, ma ci siamo capiti.

\- Stronzate- ribatté Harry - Voldemort è la maschera che ti sei costruito.

Riddle fece una smorfia irritata e Draco rabbrividì appena.

\- Potter, ti sembra il caso?- bisbigliò.

\- La teoria della maschera è una delle idiozie del vecchio- Tom strinse le labbra, furioso al ricordo - ancora gli dai retta? Mi pare che fossi arrivato alla conclusione che non fosse degno di fiducia.

Era esasperante, perché Voldemort sapeva già che cosa voleva rispondergli. Non poteva essere così stupido da crederlo, stava solo cercando di manipolarlo e metterlo a tacere.

\- Per certe cose no- ammise - ma Silente era un genio, e qui dentro nessuno può negarlo. Mi ha manipolato, questo non invalida tutte le cose che ha detto. In fondo, voleva che portassi avanti la distruzione degli horcrux e quindi avrei dovuto capirti, per farlo.

Ah, maledizione. Non aveva ancora spiegato cosa fossero gli horcrux.

Si voltò verso Malfoy. Non era sicuro che Aberforth ne fosse all’oscuro, quindi diede per scontato che lui e Bàhs fossero gli unici a non saperlo.

\- Gli horcrux sono oggetti, o anche cose animate, in cui un mago oscuro inserisce brandelli della propria anima. In questo modo si rende immortale, perché se anche il suo corpo viene distrutto, un pezzo della sua anima resta da qualche parte. Voldemort ne aveva…- esitò - sette, sparsi qua e là per l’Inghilterra. Ho passato un anno a cercarli e a distruggerli.

\- E tu avevi un pezzo della sua anima?- domandò Draco, gli occhi spalancati.

\- Già- fece una smorfia - apparentemente era per questo che dovevo morire. 

Non voleva parlarne di nuovo, comunque. Riportò la sua attenzione su Riddle, che guardava altrove come se la cosa non lo riguardasse.

\- Quindi tutto ciò che mi ha detto Silente su di te è affidabile, perché era necessario che ti capissi, per poter trovare gli…

\- Affidabile?- ripeté Riddle, con tono di scherno - affidabile- chiuse gli occhi e scosse lentamente la testa - suppongo che si sia sforzato di essere sincero, per una volta, e ti ha detto quello che pensava. Ma ti sei mai chiesto perché abbia dovuto ricostruire la mia storia dopo tanti anni? Era il mio professore di Trasfigurazione. Avevo anche attirato la sua attenzione, non ero decisamente uno che- si leccò il labbro superiore - stava nell’ombra. La sua attenzione, soprattutto, era giustamente sul mio lato oscuro che ero riuscito a nascondere a tutti gli altri. Eppure non mi conosceva per niente.

Era… vero. Solo due ricordi appartenevano a Silente, e in entrambi non era stato lui a volere un colloquio con Tom Riddle. Non gli aveva mai chiesto niente, non lo aveva mai avvicinato. Possibile che in sette anni di scuola non si fossero mai rivolti la parola, se non per parlare di Trasfigurazione?

\- Non sono un fan di mio fratello- Aberforth posò le mani sulle ginocchia - ma bisogna ammettere che Hogwarts era, ed è, piena di ragazzi, tutti con la loro storia personale. Magari lo preoccupavi, ma non era tenuto a tentare e ritentare di entrare in confidenza con te.

Riddle aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma lui lo precedette.

\- Non ci ha neanche provato- serrò le labbra, era difficile difendere Voldemort - nel ricordo che ho visto, Silente ha portato a Tom Riddle undicenne una lettera per entrare a Hogwarts. E tutto era… preoccupante?- aveva usato la sua stessa espressione - l’ambiente in sé, quello che ha detto la direttrice, Tom stesso da piccolo. Qualcosa non andava, era ovvio, eppure quando Tom ha detto che sarebbe andato da solo a Diagon Alley, Silente non ha insistito- prese fiato - mi sono stupito, si è arreso subito, e poi lo ha costretto a restituire le cose che aveva rubato agli altri bambini. Era come se--

\- Gli importasse di più di giudicarmi per come mi comportavo- completò Riddle - piuttosto che capire perché mi comportavo così.

La realtà lo colpì come un cazzotto allo stomaco. Silente non si era mai fatto affascinare da Riddle, e in virtù di questa unicità, era stato anche l’unico ad avere una chance di cambiare le cose, di conoscere il vero Tom Riddle. Questo non voleva dire che avrebbe risolto tutto, ma, diamine, al suo posto ci avrebbe  _ provato _ . Almeno un po’. Anche solo una volta.

In fondo aveva undici anni.

\- A me importa- disse d’impulso.

Riddle rilassò la mandibola e per un attimo lo stupore si dipinse sulla sua faccia. Tornò impassibile.

\- Ma è inutile. Mi hai già ucciso.

Quindi non era tanto stupito che lui lo volesse capire, ma che lo volesse capire senza una ragione, senza l’intenzione di fermarlo, solo per… conoscerlo meglio.

Lo stupore gli aveva fatto perdere il controllo sulla sua espressione. Magari, se fosse stato vivo, lo avrebbe spinto a ucciderlo. Be’, tanto Voldemort voleva ucciderlo lo stesso.

\- Non è inutile. Penso che in qualche modo sia importante, per me. C’è qualcosa che mi disturba, come una…- corrugò le sopracciglia - minuscola spina, sotto la pelle. Deve uscire fuori, o sarà tutto inutile. Forse è per questo che ti ho evocato qui dentro.

Aberforth aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Bàhs parlò al suo posto.

\- Come vedi, Tom… posso chiamarti così, vero?- non attese risposta (non sarebbe stata positiva)- hai davanti un gruppo di persone sinceramente interessate alla tua storia- posò il mento sulla mano, nella sua posizione d’ascolto- perché non ce ne parli?

Riddle incrociò le braccia. Era impassibile, e questo un po’ tradiva il disagio che doveva sentire nel trovarsi in quella situazione nuova, a suo parere inconcepibile, specie dopo tutto quello che era successo.

\- Sono arrivato a un’età che per le persone normali corrisponderebbe alla vecchiaia. È parecchio tempo. Da che parte dovrei cominciare?

\- Magari dall’inizio- suggerì Harry.

\- Sono un genio e tutto il resto, ma non ricordo la mia nascita- lo sfotté Voldemort.

Era estenuante. Lanciò uno sguardo a Bàhs. Era o no un guaritore psicologo - o come cazzo voleva chiamare quella branca della Medimagia?

\- Possiamo cominciare dal punto stabilito prima- suggerì Bàhs - per esempio, di preciso, chi erano Amy Benson e Dennis Bishop?

La sua solita tattica, attaccare le cose alla lontana e poi tirare le fila. Fino a quel momento aveva portato a dei risultati, però.

Riddle non aveva motivo di ironizzare su quello. Guardò verso l’alto, cercando di recuperare le memorie.

\- Erano due ragazzini, erano sempre insieme. Li chiamavano Hansel e Gretel, per questo. Sapete, fra i babbani era raro che bambini e bambine giocassero insieme, quindi il fatto che passassero tanto tempo fra loro saltava all’occhio. Avevano la mia età, erano arrivati all’orfanotrofio insieme, e si conoscevano già da prima, come se fossero fratelli. Non so perché- sporse le labbra, incerto - forse erano amici d’infanzia, o parenti, e i loro genitori erano morti tutti e quattro insieme. O forse venivano da un altro orfanotrofio, o da una casa famiglia, non saprei. So solo che erano- roteò gli occhi e fece un’espressione seccata- esasperanti.

\- Com’erano?- lo incalzò Bàhs.

Riddle arricciò il naso.

\- Erano orfani, ma erano sempre allegri, solari. Gli altri bambini non erano poi tanto diversi da me- scrollò le spalle - l’unica differenza era che io ero un mago, e potevo ferirli con la magia. Se loro avessero avuto la magia, non ci avrebbero pensato due volte prima di fare quel che facevo io, o peggio. Loro no. Loro, se avessero avuto la magia, l’avrebbero usata per guarire gli animaletti feriti - sembrava disgustato dalla cosa.

Bàhs si tese verso di lui.

\- Perché dici questo?

Riddle accavallò le gambe.

\- Be’, è ovvio. Bastava sentirli parlare. Dennis era una vera femminuccia piagnucolona, e Amy lo proteggeva sempre. Lei era fissata con la storia di raddrizzare i torti,  non accettava un no come risposta. A volte otteneva che qualcuno chiedesse scusa a Dennis per avergli fatto male. E lui li perdonava sempre.

\- Insomma lui vedeva del buono in tutti e lei aveva la sindrome del salvatore- Malfoy guardò Harry e sogghignò- mi ricordano qualcuno.

Gli mostrò il dito medio e si rivolse a Riddle.

\- E scommetto che lui si era fissato col fatto che fossi buono, e lei che tu fossi vittima di ingiustizie. 

Riddle annuì.

\- Ero la loro preda perfetta. Il problema era che i ragazzini non mi evitavano per via dei pregiudizi, ma perché ero  _ davvero  _ cattivo- fece un sorrisetto soddisfatto - e, per quanto ne sapevano loro, potevo essere davvero posseduto dal demonio, perché avevo la magia. Non c’erano pregiudizi, mi avevano inquadrato nel modo corretto secondo le loro conoscenze e la capacità dei loro cervellini ritardati.

\- Ma Amy e Dennis non la pensavano così- osservò Bàhs.

\- No- ammise Voldemort - no, secondo Amy ero vittima di una stupida superstizione, e secondo Dennis era questo che mi faceva comportare male. Quindi è iniziata la persecuzione.

Bàhs versò una nuova tazza di tè e gliela porse.

\- Che facevano?

Riddle accettò la tazza di tè. 

\- Cercavano di coinvolgermi- lo disse come se fosse un “cercavano di gettarmi nel letame - con le mie dimostrazioni di magia ero riuscito a ottenere che tutti mi stessero lontani, non m’interessava mescolarmi con quegli animali.

Tom Riddle non era stato solo magico, ora che ci pensava, era stato anche molto, troppo intelligente. Non si stupiva che disprezzasse tanto dei bambini ignoranti, aggressivi e meno intelligenti e maturi di lui, pronti a prenderlo in giro o a fargli del male.

\- Si sedevano accanto a me durante i pasti- continuò Voldemort - o si interessavano ai libri che leggevo. Bussavano nella mia camera, io non rispondevo. A lezione, o quando si faceva qualche attività in cui ci si divideva in gruppi, io in genere ottenevo di poter stare da solo perché nessuno mi sceglieva, ma loro mi si affiancavano e rovinavano tutto, costringendomi a lavorare con loro. 

Per un attimo sembrò di nuovo un bel bambino sui dieci anni, che vuole stare sulle sue e si sente confuso e a disagio in mezzo a due persone che sembravano provare sincero interesse per lui.

Come…  Harry affondò appena le unghie sulle cosce. Come quando a dodici anni aveva conosciuto i Weasley. Era stato straniante avere l’impressione di piacere a tutti, di piacere per davvero, non solo perché era famoso. 

\- Ti chiedevi quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto perché vedessero il vero te e cambiassero idea- mormorò.

Riddle sollevò lo sguardo su di lui.

\- Cosa…?

\- È così, vero?- domandò, il cuore che batteva più forte - magari non ti faceva paura come la faceva a me, non eri in ansia al pensiero, però te lo chiedevi. Ammettilo. 

Tutte le notti che aveva passato con gli occhi spalancati, a guardare il soffitto offuscato perché era senza occhiali, a pensare a quando i Weasley, vedendolo, avrebbero fatto una smorfia. A quando gli avrebbero chiesto, be’, quando te ne torni a casa tua?

\- Perché nessuno ti aveva mai mostrato una cosa del genere, e quello era il naturale ordine delle cose. Era così perché  _ doveva  _ esserlo.

La bocca di Riddle era una linea sottile, mentre lo fissava come se volesse soppesarlo.

\- Può darsi che quel pensiero mi fosse passato per la testa.

Harry serrò i pugni. Allora aveva davvero colto un parallelismo fra le loro vite. Poteva davvero capirlo, entro un certo limite.

\- A cosa pensavi, quando ti stavano attorno?- chiese Bàhs, incurante della sua epifania.

\- Ero arrabbiato- Riddle non distolse lo sguardo da Harry - continuavo a pensare cose come… “come osano?”. Perché non avevano alcun diritto di trattarmi così, non avevano diritto che io gli- esitò - non avevano diritto a far sì che io piacessi loro. Non mi conoscevano, erano lì da poco.

\- Le persone non dovrebbero mostrare tanta benevolenza in modo leggero- disse Harry, a bassa voce.

Voldemort annuì, distratto, e poi si raddrizzò e sembrò sorpreso di averlo fatto.

\- E perché eri arrabbiato?- domandò Bàhs- in fondo, se qualcuno si inganna, è un problema suo. Non sei il tipo che si preoccupa delle delusioni altrui.

Non sei, non “non sembri, non mi pari, non credo che tu sia”. Bàhs parlava come se fosse un dato di fatto, e lo era, d’accordo, ma suonava molto strano. Per quanto fosse vero quello che aveva detto.

\- Ero arrabbiato perché non era solo un problema loro- Riddle circondò i braccioli della sedia con le dita - perché il loro modo di fare mi disturbava. L’ho detto, no? Mi perseguitavano per costringermi a giocare e a studiare con loro.

\- Non è solo questo- Bàhs riempì una nuova tazza di tè - eri in un orfanotrofio, la tua vita doveva essere piena di costrizioni e scocciature. Due bambini che tentavano di giocare con te non dovevano essere più seccanti di gruppi di marmocchi che facevano baccano mentre tentavi di leggere.

\- La magia- Voldemort sorrise quasi dolcemente al ricordo - in quei casi mi schermava le orecchie.

\- Oh, avanti- sbottò Harry - sai che cosa intende dire. Per quanto fossero seccanti, invitarti ripetutamente a giocare non è una buona ragione per traumatizzarli a vita.

\- Magari sì- Riddle sorrise malizioso - forse non ti ho dato bene la dimensione di quanto sono cattivo, Harry. Eppure abbiamo avuto i nostri trascorsi. Pensavo di essere stato adeguatamente persuasivo, al riguardo.

Non lo ingannava. Tentava di nascondere qualcosa, forse anche a sé stesso.

\- Lo saresti stato se lo avessi fatto- cercò le parole - tanto… tanto per farlo. Se lo avessi fatto distrattamente, giusto per disfarti di loro, come hai impiccato quel coniglio, come quando rubavi le armoniche a bocca e i tesori degli altri. Ma quello che hai fatto a loro ti è rimasto impresso così tanto che hai fatto della grotta in cui li hai portati il nascondiglio del tuo horcrux.

Voldemort si irrigidì. Era chiaro che non si aspettava una risposta così convincente.

\- Magari era solo un buon posto per farlo. Lo era, no?

\- Non è così che tu ragioni. Nasconderlo sul fondo dell’Oceano Pacifico sarebbe stato ancora più sicuro, e invece hai seguito un ragionamento, infatti Silente è riuscito a trovarlo. Hai nascosto l’hocrux in un luogo che per te è stato importante, vitale nel tuo passato.

Le narici di Riddle erano diventate sottili. Lo fissava, senza espressione.

\- Magari- disse di nuovo - la grotta è stato teatro di una magia così potente, così spettacolare, che l’ho usata come simbolo della mia abilità, una prova che sono speciale e diverso da tutti.

Esitò. Quella in effetti era una buona giustificazione, davvero. Però...

\- Se è così- intervenne Draco- perché non lo hai detto subito, al posto della giustificazione traballante di prima? 

Voldemort dilatò gli occhi. Un secondo dopo era di nuovo una maschera impassibile, ma era chiaro che era stato preso di contropiede.

Le sue spalle si rilassarono e guardò altrove. Si era arreso.

\- Quel che facevano Dennis e Amy non ingannava solo loro stessi. Come hai detto tu- lanciò un’occhiata a Harry - prima o poi avrebbero cambiato idea. Eppure mi perseguitavano, volevano stare con me e sostenevano che io piacessi loro, malgrado non mi conoscessero. E questo era come fare una promessa che non potevano mantenere- socchiuse gli occhi - era come tentare di ingannarmi.

Harry si sentì un peso sullo stomaco.

Li aveva allontanati perché non aveva creduto nella sua capacità di farsi amare, e li aveva feriti perché stavano cercando di illuderlo del contrario.


	11. La costruzione del Prefetto Tom Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom continua a raccontare della sua infanzia, Harry e Bahs cercano di spingerlo verso il nocciolo del problema.

Se lui era teso, Malfoy pallido e Aberforth a disagio, Bàhs non sembrava per nulla emotivamente coinvolto. Si limitava a osservare Riddle con aria neutra e concentrata.

\- Come mai questa convinzione?

Non fu Voldemort a stupirsi della domanda, fu Harry.

\- Be’, è ovvio, no? - lanciò uno sguardo a Riddle - la sua vita è sempre stata così. Il suo mondo era così, deve aver pensato che fosse inevitabile, una cosa che non poteva correggere.

Proprio come lui. Qualcosa che non andava al livello della sua stessa esistenza, al di là di come si comportava, di cosa faceva.

\- Che intendi?- domandò Draco. Non sorrideva più, era turbato.

\- Intendo dire che se cresci e vedi attorno a te persone che vengono amate, mentre tu non lo sei, non importa come ti comporti e cosa fai, ti convinci che ci debba essere una causa. Qualcosa che è in te e ti qualifica come essere umano, perché non può essere un caso.

\- Stiamo sempre parlando del Signore Oscuro?- Malfoy sollevò un sopracciglio - a me non sembra.

\- È vero- convenne il Medimago - Tom ha condiviso la sua vita con bambini che non hanno ricevuto più amore di lui. Non ha avuto l’occasione di fare molti confronti, suppongo, eppure ha una visione molto personale della cosa.

Tacque. D’accordo, aveva parlato facendo riferimento a quello che aveva imparato nella sua vita coi Dursley, vedendosi sbattere in faccia l’amore che veniva dato a Dudley, di cui lui non era degno. Voldemort aveva anche insistito sul fatto che i suoi compagni di orfanotrofio erano cattivi quanto lui, solo, non erano capaci di fare altrettanto male perché non avevano i suoi poteri.

Però loro sembravano in grado di essere amati, Tom Riddle no.

\- Be’, io non ero tutti gli altri bambini- rispose Riddle, con una nota seccata nella voce. Odiava quando lo si paragonava alle altre persone.

\- D’accordo, ma questo perché ti consideri migliore e speciale- Harry si mordicchiò l’unghia del pollice- non perché ti consideri peggiore, no?

\- Certo che no- Voldemort storse il naso - ma cosa c’entra? Ero troppo speciale per stare con gli altri, troppo al di sopra di loro per intrecciare relazioni umane. E poi, hai già cambiato idea? Prima stavi andando così bene, sei una delusione continua.

Harry roteò gli occhi. Che goffo tentativo di manipolazione, come se non convivesse da sempre con una vocina che gli diceva quanto facesse schifo e fosse indegno di ogni sua conquista.

\- Non fatico a credere che ti consideri al di sopra di tutti, ma bisogna considerarsi peggiori degli altri, se si è convinti che le altre persone possano amare chiunque tranne te. Peggiori agli occhi altrui, intendo. Andiamo, nel tuo orfanotrofio ci saranno stati bambini abbandonati dai genitori.

Non lo disse a voce alta, ma sapere che i genitori erano morti, nel suo caso la madre, costituiva una sorta di consolazione. E lui non doveva confrontarsi con dei parenti che avrebbero dovuto amarlo. 

Era indelicato a pensarlo? Oh  be’, era con Voldemort che stava parlando, non è che dovesse mettersi i guanti. Se si fosse sbagliato, lo avrebbe ammesso e sarebbe finita lì. 

Fra le sopracciglia di Voldemort era comparsa una ruga.

\- Quindi il punto quale sarebbe?

Lo sapeva benissimo, cercava di prendere tempo.

Bàhs si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui.

\- Mi stavo chiedendo se avessi intenzione di raccontarci un momento- fece una pausa - eclatante, in cui più di ogni altra occasione hai pensato di avere qualcosa che ti rendeva impossibile essere amato.

Oh, era abile. Lui gli avrebbe chiesto che cosa aveva causato la sua convinzione di non essere amato, e Riddle si sarebbe sentito sminuito e insultato all’idea che un avvenimento della sua vita lo avesse spinto ad allontanare tutti da sé. E si sarebbe messo a sindacare anche sull’espressione che avrebbe usato, “convinzione”. Non è una convinzione, avrebbe detto, è così e basta, non osare essere condiscendente blablabla. Merlino, perché lo conosceva così bene? Era inquietante.

La ruga fra le sopracciglia di Riddle divenne più profonda. Non aveva trovato scappatoie, termini per polemizzare.

L’unico modo per salvare la faccia era parlare.

\- D’accordo- si arrese - suppongo che da questo punto di vista è stato notevole l’apporto offerto da un ragazzo, un orfano come me- accavallò le gambe e respirò profondamente, ormai rassegnato a parlare - era più grande di me, aveva dieci anni quando io sono nato. Dieci anni sono tanti, per i canoni dell’orfanotrofio, segnano una sorta di…- gli scappò un sorrisetto - età adulta. Questo perché la vita non è facile e si matura prima, e perché se raggiungi i dieci anni e ancora nessuno ti ha adottato, puoi anche dire addio alle tue speranze.

Lo stomaco di Harry si strinse nuovamente. Tom aveva avuto undici anni quando era venuto Silente per dargli la lettera. Per allora aveva dovuto essere del tutto sconfitto, rassegnato.  Vedere dei bambini venire adottati mentre lui rimaneva indietro doveva aver contribuito a farlo sentire rifiutato.

\- Dopo i dieci anni- proseguì Riddle - si scala la gerarchia fra gli orfani. Ci sono quelli che aspettano di poter lasciare l’orfanotrofio, che in genere andavano via verso i quattordici, quindici anni, per una vita fatta perlopiù di criminalità. Loro governavano i bambini col pugno di ferro e con le prepotenze. E poi ci sono quelli che progettano di restare, che sarebbero diventati aiutanti, magari sarebbero stati assunti, o si sarebbero fatti una reputazione di persone responsabili con la quale guadagnarsi un posto di lavoro all’orfanotrofio, o in qualche posto connesso. Loro erano- socchiuse gli occhi, pensoso - un po’ come i Prefetti a Hogwarts, ecco. Mantenevano l’ordine e si rendevano utili in vari modi, erano gentili coi bambini in buona misura.

Era sorprendente come Riddle avesse intrapreso la prima strada, considerato che era stato uno studente modello. No, se ci pensava bene, non era sorprendente. A Hogwarts aveva avuto modo di fabbricarsi una nuova identità ex novo, basata sull’immagine che voleva dare di sé. Non era possibile fare altrettanto con persone che ti conoscevano sin dalla nascita. Per quanto si fosse impegnato, Riddle non avrebbe mai avuto la fiducia di nessuno, in quel posto.

\- Quel ragazzo a quale categoria apparteneva?- domandò Bàhs.

\- Borderline; credo che avesse fatto un po’ troppo il prepotente, nel passato. Si dava da fare per entrare nella seconda categoria, comunque, forse per questo ad un certo punto mi ha preso sotto la sua ala. Per farsi la nomea di una brava persona, che difendeva i più piccoli e gli esclusi.

\- Scusa- Harry alzò la mano, come se fosse stato a scuola - hai prove per quello che hai detto, o è una spiegazione che ti sei dato per giustificare il fatto che si sia preoccupato per te?

Voldemort si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso amaro, con una punta di rabbia, e si tirò indietro il ciuffo ondulato che gli ricadeva sull’occhio sinistro.

\- Se vuoi sapere se me l’ha detto a chiare lettere, be’, no. Non vedo come avrebbe potuto, dato che era solo un ipocrita- sollevò un sopracciglio - gli ipocriti non ammettono mai le loro vere intenzioni, se non li metti davvero con le spalle al muro.

Harry sollevò un sopracciglio. Parlava così, e lui come Prefetto come si era comportato? Anche adesso ce la metteva tutta per sorridere e per dare di sé l’immagine che voleva, dovevano strappargli la verità dalla bocca con le pinze.

\- Ti credo perché sei un maestro, in questo- incrociò le braccia sul petto.

Voldemort rise, questa volta con sincerità.

\- A chi credi che mi sia ispirato? A chi credi che pensassi mentre mettevo su la mia facciata di studente modello e di prefetto zelante?

Oh, wow, questo ragazzo doveva avere avuto un influsso proprio trascurabile nella sua vita, se ci aveva plasmato attorno la sua identità di studente di Hogwarts.

Lo guardò con antipatia, ma non disse altro: Riddle sarebbe stato felicissimo di fare polemica.

Infatti Riddle attese che rispondesse, e visto che non lo faceva, si rassegnò a continuare il suo racconto.

\- Avevo due o tre anni. Siccome non piangevo mai, ero già stato inquadrato come bambino strano dal personale dell’orfanotrofio. Non piacevo agli altri bambini, e a me non piacevano loro. Non amavo i loro passatempi, li trovavo insensati, e passavo la maggior parte del tempo da solo. Essendo così piccolo ero vulnerabile ai bambini più grandi, la mia magia non mi difendeva spesso, perché non avevo ancora imparato a usarla a dovere.

Harry poteva immaginare come funzionasse la magia di Riddle a quell’età, doveva essere stata un po’ come la sua. Ogni tanto lo faceva teletrasportare fuori dai guai, altre volte lo metteva ancora più nei casini, e non gli aveva evitato le botte così spesso come avrebbe potuto sperare.

\- Lui aveva tredici anni a quel tempo- proseguì Voldemort - e mi ha difeso dagli assalti dei bambini più grandi.

Draco ascoltava, gli occhi sbarrati, incapace di immaginarsi una situazione così spiacevole in cui crescere.

\- Ma non c’era del… del personale adulto, all’orfanotrofio, che proteggesse i bambini più piccoli?

Harry si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto. Stava empatizzando, doveva rendersi conto che, al posto di Voldemort (o anche al posto suo, a dirla tutta), le avrebbe prese da mattina a sera, altro che vita da normale ricco. E sapere che era ciò che aveva dovuto subire anche Voldemort, un uomo a causa del quale aveva dovuto ricevere un marchio sull’avambraccio, un uomo a cui il suo stesso padre era asservito, doveva impressionarlo.

No, Malfoy, non succede solamente a ciò che tu reputi feccia. Anche Voldemort è stato un bambino vulnerabile. Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, ma Riddle doveva ancora rispondere.

\- Il personale dell’orfanotrofio era terrorizzato da me- fece un sorriso divertito, con solo una punta di rabbia - erano donnine superstiziose, che si facevano il segno della croce ad ogni piè sospinto, pronte a vedere il diavolo in qualunque fenomeno che erano troppo limitate, ignoranti e  _ babbane _ per capire. Non so cosa ho fatto per far sì che indirettamente mi volessero vedere morto, o menomato o qualcosa del genere. In fondo si sta parlando di quando avevo tre anni. In seguito ho saputo che la direttrice, la signora Cole, le considerava delle stupide e non credeva alle loro ragioni. Ma lei non poteva fare niente per me, o forse non le importava abbastanza- scrollò le spalle, per nulla sorpreso, come se fosse normale amministrazione - forse è per quello che Henry Porter si è fissato con me.

 

 


	12. Henry Porter?

Henry Porter.

Henry…

\- Il suo nome somiglia al tuo, vero?- Voldemort si era accorto della sua espressione - c’è una notevole assonanza. Non posso negare che abbia avuto il suo peso, quando ho dovuto decidere chi fosse il bambino della Profezia- si lasciò andare in una leggera smorfia, quasi imbarazzata - allora avevo diviso la mia anima in troppi pezzi, non ero più del tutto sano di mente. Ho dovuto trovare… non so, poetico, dover uccidere un bambino che portava un nome quasi uguale al suo.

Era una motivazione del cazzo, ma aveva trovato molto stupido, in generale, anche solo seguire la profezia. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che non tutte le profezie si avverano. Però aveva ammesso che fare tanti horcrux lo aveva fatto impazzire, la qual cosa quadrava con l’idea che si era fatto di lui.

\- Non mi sembra qualcosa che farebbe qualcuno che non dà peso a ciò che- si morse la lingua, per non indisporlo - a una persona della propria vita.

Voldemort tacque per qualche secondo, e lo soppesò con lo sguardo.

\- Non ero del tutto in me- ammise - non ero cosciente di dare tanto peso a un babbano appartenente alla mia infanzia, se ci avessi pensato in modo concreto ne sarei stato disgustato.

Non aveva alcun dubbio, davvero. 

\- Ma adesso lo ammetti- lo istigò - no? Hai ammesso che ha influenzato la tua scelta, quindi ammetti che è stato fondamentale nella tua vita, che è qualcosa che ti ha ferito nel profondo.

\- Non mi ha- reagì Voldemort, con troppa foga. Sembrò accorgersene anche lui, e non finì la frase. 

Il suo torace si sollevò e tese la stoffa della camicia, segno che stava facendo un respiro profondo.

\- Sul momento evidentemente mi ha ferito- disse di malavoglia - deve essere così, visto quello che ho fatto dopo, e sarebbe da sciocco non ammetterlo. In fondo avevo sette anni, non capivo ancora nulla, non ero capace di fare progetti per il futuro e di rendermi conto di quanto fossi, a tutti gli effetti, superiore a tutta quella feccia. I miei coetanei sono sempre stati una compagnia desolante, ma a sette anni potevo ancora considerare gli adulti, o almeno certi adulti, come modelli da seguire. Questo li rendeva in grado di ferirmi, è vero. Ma quel che mi ha fatto Henry Porter è stato infinitamente utile, perché mi ha insegnato presto una lezione importante. Grazie a lui ho saputo tenere a distanza tutti, ho avuto la completa autonomia, non ho ceduto alle debolezze degli esseri umani. Senza di lui sarei diventato una persona comune, anziché un grande.

Stavolta non stava cercando di difendere il proprio orgoglio, era serio, sembrava credere in ciò che stava dicendo.

\- Tu quindi non lo hai ucciso- disse Harry, stupito - non ti sei mai vendicato di lui, vero?

Voldemort socchiuse gli occhi.

\- Non so che cosa avrei fatto se me lo fossi ritrovato davanti. Ma non l’ho mai cercato, questo no.

Harry rimase a bocca aperta. Era una cosa complessa, era quasi impossibile da capire. Era rimasto per tutto quel tempo ferito, infuriato con una persona per un tradimento avvenuto nel passato, tanto da decidere di ucciderlo anche perché il suo nome era simile a quello di quella persona. Eppure lo aveva risparmiato, aveva provato un contorto senso di gratitudine nei suoi confronti, per averlo avviato a una vita di solitudine, di crudeltà, di spregiudicatezza. Era come se fosse cosciente del rischio che correva, come se si sentisse ancora vulnerabile.

Gli salì il cuore in gola.

\- Tu ti sei sempre  _ costret-  _ Bàhs schioccò le dita, e la voce gli si bloccò in gola.

Si portò una mano al collo e tentò di vocalizzare, ma uscì solo il suo respiro, come dopo un  _ silencio _ .

\- Puoi continuare il tuo racconto, Tom?- domandò il Medimago.

Riddle non  fece caso alla sua accusa abortita, era assurdo che non potesse intuirne il contenuto.

\- Visto che quelle donnette non si volevano prendere cura di me perché erano troppo stupide e bigotte, Henry ha deciso di mettersi in buona luce con la signora Cole standomi vicino quando nessun altro lo faceva. Non avevo bisogno di aiuto coi compiti, ma lui mi insegnava cose per bambini più grandi. Per intenderci, se i miei compagni arrancavano con le aste, io già potevo scrivere in modo impeccabile com’era andata la mia giornata, e leggere Il Canto di Natale di Dickens. Mi prestava i suoi libri, e poteva prenderne altri, libri che mi sarebbero stati proibiti perché ero troppo piccolo. Più avanti mi ha addirittura accompagnato in biblioteca, e potevo assisterlo nelle sue commissioni- roteò  gli occhi- mi sembravano così importanti! Ero davvero un bambino sciocco. 

Lanciò uno sguardo alla finestra e si incantò a guardare il mare.

\- Io non venivo adottato- disse, di colpo - c’erano persone che si interessavano a me, ma…- non si voltò  a guardare nessuno - c’era una coppia di signori, ai miei occhi erano ricchissimi, ma credo fossero di ceto medio. Però possedevano un’automobile e questo mi impressionava molto. Sono venuti a trovarmi qualche volta, e una volta ho fatto anche un giro sulla loro auto. Mi è sembrato il massimo della vita. Quando sono tornato, Henry mi aspettava in camera. Per fare quel giro ero arrivato tardi per la cena e lui mi aveva portato qualcosa da mangiare. Mi ha detto qualcosa come “sembra che presto ci saluteremo”; mi ha spiegato che probabilmente i signori volevano adottarmi, mentre lo diceva sembrava triste, ma anche sicuro.

Considerato che Silente lo aveva trovato undicenne nell’orfanotrofio, non era difficile capire cosa fosse successo.

\- Così li ho aspettati, ho guardato tutti i giorni dalla finestra aspettando che venissero a prendermi. E sono venuti- tacque per qualche secondo - ma non per me. Qualcuno doveva aver detto loro che ero strano, dovevano averli messi in guardia, o forse ho sbagliato qualcosa io quando sono stato fuori con loro, non ho mai saputo cos’è successo. Quel giorno, quando ho visto uno dei bambini più stupidi e insulsi salire sulla loro auto, mano nella mano con la signora, Henry ha dormito con me.

Non c’era bisogno che specificasse che doveva essere stato a pezzi, che sicuramente aveva pianto. Doveva essere difficile per lui raccontare tutte quelle cose, ma forse voleva mettere in chiaro che tipo di rapporto avesse con questo ragazzo. Henry Potter, la prima e unica persona al mondo che era riuscita a entrare in intimità con Voldemort.

\- Che cosa ti ha fatto?- sussurrò Harry, e poi sobbalzò. Non si era accorto di poter di nuovo parlare, lo aveva detto nella convinzione che non sarebbe stato sentito.

Riddle si voltò di nuovo verso di loro. Se aveva fatto una qualche espressione, mentre era di spalle, adesso non ne conservava traccia.

\- La mia magia- esordì - si faceva più potente, e io ero abbastanza grande per accorgermene e per provare a piegarla ai miei scopi. Mi ero reso conto che quando mi arrabbiavo succedevano delle cose, e allora ho provato a concentrarmi su quelle sensazioni. Pensavo alla stupidità delle maestre, a come mi guardavano quando entravo in classe, e potevo muovere gli oggetti col pensiero. Sulle prime li facevo solo tremolare, così poco che pensavo che fosse solo un’illusione, ma dopo una settimana ho potuto far sì che la penna uscisse dal mio astuccio e mi scivolasse in mano.

Malfoy emise un sospiro ammirato. Forse stava ostentando, ma anche Harry sentiva un brivido di ammirazione. Che cosa avrebbe fatto, lui, se avesse potuto dominare la magia così presto? Come avrebbe gestito la sua vita? O sarebbe stata la volta che i Dursley lo avrebbero mandato via, raccomandazioni di Silente o meno?

\- Da quando ne avevo preso coscienza, potevo anche evitare che succedesse contro la mia volontà. Henry non mi aveva mai visto fare nulla di strano, perché quando c’era lui mi sentivo al sicuro. Forse qualcuno gli raccontava delle mie stranezze, e lui non ci credeva perché pensava che volessero solo rovinare il suo bel progettino- socchiuse gli occhi, gelido - sperava che la mia intelligenza sarebbe stata notata, credo, e di godere della mia gratitudine quando sarebbe successo, dato che era stato lui a insegnarmi le cose e a curare la mia istruzione, più di tutti.

Per qualche ragione, malgrado gli avesse illustrato come si comportava bene con lui, Harry cominciava a credere a quella visione delle cose. Un po’ di interesse non escludeva un affetto sincero, e poi non doveva essere facile sopravvivere in un mondo simile. 

Forse Henry aveva voluto difendere un bambino innocente, farsi una buona nomea e in seguito aveva sviluppato affetto per lui, gli sembrava la cosa più realistica.

\- Mi ero allenato tanto, per mostrarglielo- disse Riddle, senza espressione - volevo essere sicuro di riuscirci, altrimenti lui avrebbe riso dei miei tentativi infruttuosi. Quando riuscivo nei problemi di matematica lui era contento, pensavo che sarebbe successa una cosa del genere. Così un giorno gliel’ho mostrato. Ho fatto levitare una penna con la magia, guidandola con la mano. Lui ha cominciato ad attraversare l’aria attorno alla penna, convinto che stessi usando un filo sottilissimo. E quando è stato ovvio che non era così, si è alzato in piedi così di scatto che ha fatto cadere la sedia.

Quella storia non gli stava piacendo per niente. Draco lo guardava, ipnotizzato com’era stato per la storia di Aberforth, non sembrava percepire il pericolo.

Forse solo chi aveva subìto la peggiore delle infanzie poteva rendersi conto di cosa sarebbe successo dopo.

\- Mi ha urlato di smetterla, che era impossibile. Io ho riso, ho pensato che stesse scherzando, o che stesse esagerando ma che poi si sarebbe calmato. Non ho smesso. Ha spalancato gli occhi quando ho fatto levitare la penna ancora più in alto. Smettila, mi ha detto, stavolta più piano, e poi “ti ho detto di smetterla”, e mentre lo urlava, ha gettato di lato il banco che usavamo per studiare insieme.

Harry avrebbe voluto premersi le mani sulle orecchie. Aveva la bocca piena di saliva amara, era peggio che sentir parlare Aberforth, era peggio di ogni cosa. Gli sembrava di essere Tom Riddle a sette anni, Tom Riddle l’orfano dotato, intelligente, che mostrava al suo unico amico e mentore una cosa che sapeva fare, aspettandosi delle lodi, il riconoscimento di essere speciale… e poi che perdeva il sorriso, che si spaventava, vedendo quella reazione inattesa e terribile.

\- Ho fatto cadere la penna. Dopo tutto il trambusto che aveva fatto il banco, coi libri, l’astuccio di legno e i quaderni, la penna è stata l’ultima cosa che ha toccato terra. Prima che lui mi assalisse.

Harry attirò a sé le gambe. Non voleva più sentire quella storia. Eppure, malgrado si turasse le orecchie, la voce di Riddle era limpida e forte come se gli stesse parlando direttamente all’orecchio.

\- La mia sedia si è ribaltata sotto il suo peso, la mia nuca ha sbattuto contro il pavimento e ho visto tutto nero. E poi la sua faccia, a chiazze bianche e rosse per la rabbia e per lo spavento, storta di rabbia e di sforzo mentre mi picchiava. Diceva cose come “allora avevano ragione” e “sei un mostro”, e anche “è stato tutto inutile, nessuno ti vorrà”- ripeteva quelle frasi senza inflessione, distaccato, come se stesse parlando della vita di un altro - mi ha circondato la gola con le mani e ha cominciato a premere. La faccia ha cominciato a pulsare, non respiravo più anche se avevo la bocca aperta. Mi è sembrato che potessero uscirmi gli occhi dalle orbite, e ho cominciato a vedere di nuovo tutto nero. Ecco, ho pensato, è finita. E nel momento in cui l’ho pensato- i suoi occhi si illuminarono - ho anche capito che non lo volevo, che non volevo morire così, solo perché l’ennesima feccia stava cercando di reprimermi. Che non sarei morto, non solo perché non volevo morire, ma perché non potevo morire così, a causa sua, perché anche se nessuno mi amava ero più intelligente, ero più potente, ero migliore degli altri. Ero speciale, erano loro che dovevano morire, non io. La magia ha obbedito a questo mio impeto di orgoglio, e ha scaraventato Henry via da me, mandandolo a sbattere contro il muro.

Non era più inespressivo, i suoi occhi erano pieni di orgoglio, di furia repressa.

\- Subito dopo la magia mi ha abbandonato, naturalmente. Sono rimasto lì a tossire e a tenermi la gola, mentre Henry si riprendeva dalla botta. Temevo che mi avrebbe attaccato di nuovo, ma lui si tenne lontano. Mi guardava dall’alto, era… spaventato, e anche disgustato e arrabbiato, ma soprattutto spaventato. Era patetico. Quello era il ragazzo a cui mi ero affidato per tanto tempo, che avevo considerato un modello, e poi un amico? - i suoi lineamenti si contorsero - era come un animaletto stupido, che si sente minacciato e cerca di mordere pur sapendo che avrà la peggio. Mi ha urlato che ero un mostro, e che dovevo essere eliminato. E poi è scappato- era tornato gelido e distaccato - qualche giorno dopo ha lasciato l’orfanotrofio.

Si sistemò sulla sedia, diritto ed elegante, tutti quei sentimenti messi da parte, ricacciati nelle profondità del suo animo.

\-  E sono arrivati dei signori a riempirmi di domande, o a disegnarmi addosso simboli con l’acqua santa. Ma questa è un’altra storia.

 


	13. E quando sei piccolo ci credi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry empatizza un po' troppo. Gli scheletri escono dall'armadio, e non è piacevole.

Se Riddle non sembrava scalfito da quelle rievocazioni, lo stesso non si poteva dire di Harry. Uno avrebbe pensato che il racconto di Voldemort avrebbe impressionato di più la mente di qualcuno che, come lui al tempo, non si era aspettato ciò che stava per accadere. Ma Harry aveva ascoltato in un crescendo di orrore, sentendosi soffocare nell’aspettativa di cosa stava per sentire, vivendo il disagio della suspense, come il rumore dei passi di zio Vernon sulle scale mentre veniva a prenderlo a cinghiate. La sorpresa faceva male e destabilizzava, aspettarselo era un’agonia continua, come viverlo cento volte prima ancora di viverlo veramente.

Continuava a stringere a sé le gambe. Si sentiva di nuovo un bambino, un bambino più piccolo della sua età, che si rintanava e cercava di sparire.

\- Che ti succede, ragazzo?- domandò Aberforth, secco - ti senti male?

Scosse la testa, anche se era evidente che bene non si sentiva.

Si sentiva addosso lo sguardo di Malfoy, che fortunatamente stette zitto e non fece commenti. Non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.

\- Ti ha ricordato qualcosa, Harry?- domandò Bàhs, con voce calma e quasi musicale.

Dovette annuire. Aveva ancora le mani premute sulle orecchie, la qual cosa era stupida, visto che nessuno stava più parlando. Le abbassò con cautela e alzò lo sguardo dalle proprie ginocchia.

\- Io leggo l’atmosfera- buttò lì, anche se non aveva senso - sapevo cosa stava per raccontare, non potevo sopportare la tensione.

Non era una risposta allineata alla domanda, ma il Medimago non fece obiezioni, si limitò ad annuire e ad attendere.

Sapeva che lui avrebbe parlato.

Sentiva come un vomito di parole che gli risaliva l’esofago, pronto a rigettarlo. Sarebbe stato orribile, sarebbe stato schifoso, lo avrebbe lasciato con la bocca piena di un sapore di bile e con lo stomaco contorto; nondimeno, proprio come un conato, non riusciva a contenerlo.

\- Tu conosci bene la sensazione, vero, Harry?- domandò Voldemort. Il suo sguardo era freddo come quello di un serpente- potresti iniziare da quando hai cercato di mettere del tuo in quel che stavo raccontando.

Provò solo una punta di fastidio per l’egocentrismo di Voldemort, che anche in una simile situazione gli rinfacciava di avergli rubato il palcoscenico.

\- Sì, be’- il respiro uscì tremolante - so cosa vuol dire non essere amato, se non altro. Non essere voluto, non importa quello che fai e come ti comporti.

Lo sguardo di Voldemort gli bruciava la pelle. Era strano che fosse così attento, era stato nella sua testa per tutto il tempo quando succedeva.

\- Non ho alcun ricordo dei miei genitori- esordì - sono stati uccisi quando ero molto piccolo. Sono stato messo da Silente di fronte alla porta dei miei zii babbani, i Dursley.

\- Perché?!- esplose Draco, di malagrazia- questo non l’ho mai capito, perché? Avevano l’intero Mondo Magico a disposizione, be’, a parte i Mangiamorte, suppongo, ma tutti sarebbero stati schifosamente deliziati di adottarti.

Per fortuna almeno quello aveva una risposta sensata.

\- Mia madre è morta proteggendomi. Il suo sacrificio è durato fino alla mia maggiore età, e per essere ancora più protetto, dovevo stare accanto al sangue del suo sangue, cioè sua sorella Petunia.

\- … Oh.- Malfoy aveva gli occhi spalancati, ma senza traccia di scetticismo o di disgusto. In fondo, sua madre per lui lo avrebbe fatto: aveva addirittura mentito a Voldemort guardandolo negli occhi, nonostante fosse un Legilimens, tutto per lui e la sua salvezza.

Harry districò le gambe. Non voleva parlarne in quella posizione da bambino spaventato.

\- Non mi volevano. E non solo perché avevano già un figlio, Dudley, e io ero in più. Mia zia odiava sua sorella, era invidiosa dei suoi poteri.

\- Ma non mi dire- commentò Riddle, sprezzante.

\- E per non ammetterlo, come… come la volpe e l’uva- gli sfuggì un risolino per nulla divertito - ha deciso che tutto ciò che riguardava la magia era disgustoso, qualcosa da depravati, da folli. Suo marito era uno come lei, anche se ovviamente non sapeva che la magia esisteva, non sapeva di aver sposato la sorella di una strega, e lei aveva dovuto spiegarglielo quando sono arrivato, credo.

Non sapeva proprio cosa fosse successo in realtà. Se lei aveva taciuto, se la lettera di Silente era stata presa sul serio dallo zio, se avevano litigato per questo. Non sapeva come si poteva essere così ambivalenti, negare la magia ed esserne consapevoli tanto da temerla, da esserne disgustati, dal tentare di soffocarla.

\- Credevano nella magia?- domandò Bàhs.

\- Non lo so- ammise - erano… ambivalenti. La negavano perché non volevano ammetterne l’esistenza, ma anche solo negare qualcosa, esserne schifati e lavorare per reprimerla, non è l’esatto contrario di non crederci?

Tutti annuirono, persino Riddle, che lo guardava con le labbra strette.

\- Hai detto “reprimerla”, mi sbaglio?- il suo tono secco non ammetteva repliche - che cosa ti facevano?

Aprì la bocca. Non uscì niente. Quello era troppo, era troppo… presto, per parlarne. Avrebbero pensato che esagerava, avrebbero pensato che non era nulla di serio, che drammatizzava, o non gli avrebbero creduto e avrebbero detto che si inventava le cose per avere delle attenzioni. Per non essere da meno alla storia di Voldemort.

Anche prima, quando si era tutto accartocciato su sé stesso, chissà quanto era stato ridicolo!

All’improvviso non voleva più parlarne. Non ne era in grado, punto e basta, non poteva comunicarlo nel modo giusto.

\- Harry- la voce di Riddle si venò di ghiaccio - dimmi che cosa ti facevano.

Come osava dargli degli ordini? E poi “dimmi”, specificamente a lui, quando lui era l’unico che poteva saperlo!

\- Mi picchiavano, d’accordo?- reagì. No, non era quello che aveva voluto dire, voleva dirgli di farsi gli affari propri e di non osare dargli ordini, perché non era nessuno.

E invece non riusciva a fermarsi.

\- Mi picchiavano ogni volta che attorno a me succedeva qualcosa di strano, anche quando io non c’entravo niente. Mi picchiavano se si fulminava una lampadina proprio mentre loro mi stavano dicendo qualcosa di sgradevole, per un periodo abbiamo avuto il lampadario della cucina difettoso che ne fulminava una a settimana, e io non potevo dormire sulla schiena!- conficcò le unghie sui palmi - mi picchiavano quando facevo cadere padelle troppo grandi per me, troppo pesanti, visto che contenevano la colazione di tutti e mio zio e mio cugino erano obesi. Mi picchiavano se li guardavo in un modo che non gli piaceva, e mi picchiavano soprattutto se qualcuno per strada guardava ME in un modo che a loro non piaceva.

La qual cosa succedeva spesso, visto che aveva sempre vestiti troppo grandi per lui, sempre gli occhiali tenuti insieme con lo scotch, e anche i lividi sulla faccia e sulle braccia. 

\- Mi picchiavano perché non potevano nascondere i segni dell’incuria con cui mi crescevano, ed era ovviamente colpa mia. Mi picchiavano perché esistevo, sei contento adesso?

Voldemort ebbe la faccia tosta di sembrare insoddisfatto.

\- Che intendi con incuria?- inquisì.

Il bastardo voleva solamente dei dettagli creepy di cui compiacersi, oppure vederlo umiliarsi. Avrebbe serrato i pugni, ma lo stava già facendo, e i palmi pulsavano per come aveva le unghie conficcate dentro. Li rilassò e fece un respiro profondo.

Gli salì il sangue al viso. Sapeva cosa raccontare, visto che voleva dei dettagli grafici, ma era così umiliante.

Dopo non avrebbe più potuto guardare in faccia Malfoy e la sua normale infanzia da Richie Rich. Ma forse avrebbe deciso di andare via dall’Inghilterra, era un’opzione interessante da vagliare.

\- Ho dovuto imparare a lavarmi da solo quando ero molto piccolo. Non arrivavo nemmeno al lavandino e non sempre c’era una bacinella da ribaltare per poter raggiungere il rubinetto, così la sera mi arrampicavo su una sedia e mi lavavo al lavabo della cucina. Era l’unico modo, perché- prese fiato - una volta mi hanno lasciato tantissimo tempo senza lavarmi. Ero così piccolo che non ricordo nemmeno perché non se ne siano accorti prima, ma è arrivato qualcuno, un ospite, e quando mi ha visto ha storto il naso. Allora zia Petunia è diventata rossissima.

Ed era stata probabilmente l’ultima volta in cui non era stato capace di leggere l’aria e di agonizzare in anticipo per ciò che lo aspettava.

\- Quando lui se n’è andato, lei mi ha preso per un braccio e mi ha trascinato in bagno, mi ha infilato nella doccia ancora vestito- rabbrividì.

Si sentiva ancora quelle mani ossute strette attorno ai polsi, aveva fatto male, molto male. Erano stati gonfi per settimane.

\- Ha aperto l’acqua. Prima era gelida, e poi è diventata bollente. Io cercavo di sottrarmi anche se sapevo che dovevo obbedire o sarebbe stato peggio, ma bruciava ed era più forte di me, ho strillato e mi ha premuto la mano contro la bocca così forte che mi sono spaccato le labbra contro i denti. Mi diceva che ero sporco, disgustoso e inutile, un incapace che non si rende nemmeno conto di fare schifo- e se sul momento l’acqua bruciava, la vergogna era bruciata ancora più a lungo - e quando sei piccolo, ci credi, no?- lanciò uno sguardo a Voldemort, in cerca di conferma.

Persino lui aveva creduto agli adulti, in fondo. Riddle aveva gli occhi cupi di rabbia e le mani contratte attorno ai braccioli della sedia, le labbra bianche da quanto erano strette. Non rispose, e Harry, troppo sorpreso, dimenticò la domanda.

Scosse appena la testa, per rientrare in sé. Dopo gli avrebbe chiesto perché sembrava tanto arrabbiato.

\- Alla fine la mia pelle bruciava per l’acqua e per il gran sfregare, sentivo sapore di sangue in bocca e avevo la nausea per l’agitazione. Ho fatto per avere un conato, ma mia zia mi ha costretto a tirare su la testa. Prova a vomitare sulle piastrelle nuove e giuro che ti faccio pentire, mi ha sibilato- deglutì, come se dovesse ancora contenere il vomito - mi ha trascinato nel sottoscala che era la mia camera da letto, e lì ha cominciato a sfregarmi con l’asciugamano. Ma ero ancora tutto scottato, faceva troppo male e ho ripreso a sottrarmi, mi facevo più piccolo e mi accartocciavo su me stesso. Di colpo, non so se per qualcosa che le ho detto mentre piangevo, o perché si è stancata di lottare, si è alzata in piedi. Mi ha gettato l’asciugamano addosso e mi ha intimato di fare da solo, e mi ha chiuso dentro. Da allora- concluse, debolmente- ce l’ho messa tutta per fare da solo.

Non aveva mai più dimenticato quel tono gelido e disgustato, e il bruciore della pelle.

Aberforth lo fissava dietro le lenti degli occhiali, e sembrava addolorato. Distolse lo sguardo: odiava la pietà, la odiava quasi quanto avrebbe odiato non essere creduto, essere considerato un commediante.

Gli occhi di Malfoy erano spalancati come piattini, era inorridito. Riddle aveva la mandibola serrata, come sul punto di spaccare qualcosa.

\- Non ci posso credere- disse Malfoy, con un filo di voce.

Ma l’orrore nel suo sguardo non mentiva: gli credeva eccome. 

\- Cos’è successo dopo?- chiese Riddle, scandendo bene le parole.

\- Lei non mi ha guardato più per molto tempo. Faceva sempre così, quando esagerava con me e mi lasciava troppi lividi. In questo caso, un polso gonfio e dolorante. Mi spediva in camera, e mi guardava il meno possibile. In genere era lei a fermare lo zio quando esagerava, ma se si trattava di estranei, o di Dudley, anche lei si faceva prendere la mano. E poi non sopportava che le mostrassi il risultato di quello che faceva. Quando lei mi picchiava, era sicuro che sarei stato in punizione per almeno una settimana e che lo zio mi avrebbe portato del cibo in camera.

A volte, una volta cresciuto, si era chiesto se guardandolo negli occhi vedesse Lily. E se la cosa la facesse vergognare o se le facesse provare un piacere sadico. Probabilmente, entrambe le cose. Quando lo picchiava forse lui era Lily, ed erano quasi coetanee, erano sorelle e una può picchiare sua sorella, tirarle i capelli, riempirla di schiaffi. Poi, quando era a terra, a singhiozzare senza fare rumore e rattrappito come un palloncino sgonfio, tornava a essere un bambino e lei un’adulta, e questo non poteva sopportarlo.

\- Non intendevo questo- disse Riddle con calma - ma per ora non importa. Vai avanti. Ai tempi della scuola?

E allora cosa sperava che gli dicesse? Avrebbe insistito, ma Voldemort non era famoso per essere uno che cedeva, non aveva voglia di perdersi in chiacchiere inutili. 

Scrollò le spalle.

\- Ormai mi picchiavano quasi solo durante gli exploit di magia involontaria, avevo imparato a comportarmi, a evitare di dare loro dei pretesti. In compenso, ci pensavano Dudley e i suoi amici a prendermi di mira- si leccò le labbra, indeciso su cosa avrebbe voluto sapere- tutti avevano paura di lui, e mi prendevano in giro, quindi non avevo amici.

\- Perché ti prendevano in giro?- chiese Riddle, implacabile.

Si contorse sulla sedia, a disagio.

\- Be’, mangiavo poco. Ero vittima di attacchi di nausea frequenti, quindi mi ero abituato a non mangiare molto, e i miei zii spesso mi punivano mandandomi a letto senza cena. Quindi ero molto più piccolo del normale. Per molto tempo non ho avuto gli occhiali e strizzavo gli occhi, quindi mi chiamavano talpa. E dopo, quando li ho avuti, Dudley me li rompeva e dovevo sistemarli con lo scotch. In più, indossavo sempre la sua roba smessa… l’ho detto, lui era obeso e io più piccolo del normale, ci stavo otto volte.

\- Suppongo che avessi ancora i lividi, ma tutti pensavano che fossero per via di tuo cugino e dei suoi amici- constatò Riddle.

Non ci aveva mai pensato, ma aveva senso. In più, per la maggior parte a quei tempi erano davvero opera di Dudley. Annuì, convinto.

\- Ma direi che la malnutrizione, lo scotch e i vestiti fossero più che abbastanza perché gli insegnanti si preoccupassero, non pensi?- domandò Voldemort. Nei suoi occhi c’era una luce strana, come se fosse già giunto a una conclusione e non vedesse l’ora che fosse confermata.

Boccheggiò. Non sapeva bene che cosa rispondere. Ricordava… occhiate, da parte dei maestri, ai primi tempi. Ricordava delle domande sulla sua vita quotidiana, a cui aveva risposto in modo evasivo, pensando a come avrebbero reagito gli zii se avesse parlato schiettamente con qualcuno.

Nient’altro. Se fosse venuto un assistente sociale se ne sarebbe ricordato, perché l’avrebbe pagata, l’avrebbe pagata eccome.

\- Si sono preoccupati- confessò - ma non è mai venuto nessun assistente sociale. Se fosse successo me ne sarei reso conto, loro si sarebbero spaventati e se la sarebbero presa con me.

Riddle annuì.

\- Interessante- la sua voce tranquilla era forzata, con una nota di trionfo a malapena contenuta.

Draco si dimenò sulla sua sedia e incrociò le gambe.

\- Visto che nessuno pone la domanda più importante, quella che è passata per la testa di tutti, lo farò io.

\- Prego- invitò Harry sarcastico - ne saremo tutti deliziati.

Malfoy sorvolò sulla sua ironia e gli lanciò uno sguardo serio.

\- La domanda è: e Silente?

 

* * *


	14. Like a toy soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle prende le redini della conversazione, o per meglio dire, dell'interrogatorio.  
> E non è una bella sensazione.

\- Silente cosa?- disse in automatico. Ma mentre lo diceva, si rese conto di sapere la risposta. Era stata urlata dentro di lui per molti anni, e lui si era rifiutato di processarla.

\- È stato lui a metterti lì, no? Sapeva dove abitavi. Non lo ha mai saputo? Non si è mai preoccupato di sapere come stavi?

Stava per rispondere ciò che si era ripetuto per molti anni: Silente era stato impegnato, si era convinto che lo trattassero degnamente, essendo comunque sangue del suo sangue. Si sarebbe preoccupato di più se fossero stati degli sconosciuti.

Ma poteva ancora pensare così? A quindici anni aveva scoperto che la vecchia signora Figg era una maganò. E la sua presenza a Privet Drive, il suo ruolo di vicina di casa e baby sitter occasionale non era una coincidenza. Era stata messa lì apposta per tenere d’occhio la situazione, e nessuno, meglio di lei, poteva aver avuto modo di rendersi conto di ciò che stava succedendo.

Voldemort fece una risata amara.

\- Certo che lo sapeva. Nulla sfugge al vecchio, figuriamoci una cosa così importante come la formazione della sua piccola vittima sacrificale.

Un brivido gli percorse la schiena. Al tempo Silente già sapeva che doveva essere sacrificato? 

\- Non sapeva già degli horcrux- lo rimbeccò - non ero ancora qualcuno da sacrificare.

Voldemort non sembrò impressionato dalla risposta.

\- E allora? Questo rende le cose migliori, per te?- accavallò le gambe- poniamo che avesse in programma di renderti solamente un eroe, una mascotte, o tutto quello che vuoi illuderti fosse la sua intenzione. Non è ancora più disumano decidere, da qualche parte durante la tua crescita, che dovevi morire?

Una fitta gli trapassò il cuore.

Riddle continuò, spietato.

\- Ti ha fatto crescere per quanto, dieci? Dodici anni? Convinto che saresti vissuto, che saresti stato simbolo di gioia per tutti. Una sua marionetta, ma forse col tempo avrebbe imparato a considerarti umano. E poi ha deciso che dovevi morire. Non è peggio? Non sarebbe meglio pensare che sin dall’inizio si sia rifiutato di provare sentimenti per te, perché eri destinato a morire? Io avrei fatto così- socchiuse gli occhi e il suo sorriso si allargò, sprezzante - ma tu ci tieni tanto, a puntualizzare che non è sempre stata sua intenzione. Bravo, hai ottenuto la conferma che in sedici anni non sei riuscito a farti amare da lui neanche per un secondo.

Avrebbe voluto premersi di nuovo le mani nelle orecchie, ma non voleva dargli la soddisfazione. Distolse lo sguardo, gli occhi che bruciavano, e reclinò la testa per impedirsi di piangere. Si morse l’interno della guancia.

\- Ma quindi lo sapeva davvero?- rincarò Malfoy.

Aveva il groppo in gola, sarebbe stato difficile parlare, ma Aberforth gli venne in aiuto.

\- La vecchia Figg, vero?- domandò, distaccato - l’ho sentito durante l’ultima riunione dell’Ordine della Fenice, mentre programmava di farti tenere d’occhio. Ho dato per scontato che sarebbe intervenuto se le cose si fossero messe male, ma, ti dirò, non sono poi così stupito di sapere che mi sbagliavo- masticava le parole per contenere la rabbia - se mio fratello aveva deciso che tu dovevi soffrire, avresti sofferto. I suoi piani non conoscono la pietà. Come per la tua morte.

Chiuse gli occhi e deglutì. Già, la sua morte. La morte di cui non avrebbe dovuto sapere nulla. A meno che…

Mi apro alla chiusura.

\- Forse dovevo saperlo. Di dover morire, intendo- aprì gli occhi. 

Voldemort aveva un’espressione disgustata, come se stesse guardando qualcosa di particolarmente schifoso dimenarsi sul suo tavolo di pozionista.

Be’, poteva anche non credergli.

\- Il boccino con dentro l’anello e la Pietra della Resurrezione. C’era scritto “mi apro alla chiusura”, e si è aperto quando sono andato ad affrontare Voldemort- il groppo alla gola era sparito, si sentiva più leggero, quasi speranzoso- si è aperto quando gli ho detto che sono pronto a morire.

Almeno non era previsto che morisse come un idiota, Silente aveva avuto fiducia in lui.

Nessuno rispose. Né Malfoy né Aberforth avevano gli estremi per contraddirlo. Ma l’espressione di Voldemort era scettica.

\- Quell’anello era così importante per affrontarmi?- domandò, freddo - voglio dire, se non fosse uscito dal Boccino, per qualche ragione non avresti potuto andare da me e farti uccidere?

Corrugò le sopracciglia. 

\- Be’... non credo- mormorò - stavo già venendo da te. Quando ho trovato l’anello con la Pietra della Resurrezione, l’ho usata per far apparire i miei genitori, che mi hanno accompagnato.

Riddle strinse le labbra e gli uscì un respiro rumoroso. Aveva trattenuto quello che sarebbe stato uno sbuffo, troppo colloquiale per uno come lui.

\- Sostegno emotivo- sollevò un sopracciglio - se non avessi saputo di dover morire, non avresti aperto il Boccino, ammesso che non rispondesse anche a parole come “sono pronto per la battaglia finale” o cose del genere. E non sarebbe cambiato nulla- reclinò la testa di lato- non avresti avuto bisogno di sostegno emotivo, se mi avessi affrontato convinto di potermi sconfiggere col tuo patetico potere di amare.

Filava tutto, era logico, come quando Hermione gli faceva uno dei suoi spiegoni. Ma non quadrava tutto, no?

\- E allora perché preparare tutto questo? Perché mettere la Pietra nel Boccino, lasciarmela in eredità e tutto il resto?

Riddle tormentò una piega dei pantaloni col dito, annoiato.

\- Non ci arrivi da solo? A me sembra una piccola assicurazione casomai Piton si fosse fatto sfuggire qualcosa. In fondo, lo hai detto anche tu prima, ti ha svelato tutto per caso- sogghignò - Silente non lo aveva preparato, sapeva che Piton avrebbe potuto non resistere, persino uno come lui era troppo sensibile per assistere al tuo sacrificio senza fare niente. E allora, per mettersi al riparo, ha fatto in modo che coltivassi l’illusione che tutto fosse stato preparato per te, in modo che non perdessi fiducia in lui rendendoti conto che ti avrebbe mandato a morire inconsapevole.

Quella piccola sfera luminosa di speranza si ghiacciò dentro i suoi polmoni. Era veramente così? Era arrivato a tanto? Non vedeva falle in quella spiegazione, vedeva solo un uomo molto previdente e manipolatorio, un uomo che aveva saputo in anticipo che Ron li avrebbe abbandonati e avrebbe avuto voglia di tornare da loro, avrebbe dovuto ritrovarli. Non era folle pensare che avesse previsto il piccolo tradimento di Piton, che non aveva nascosto l’orrore alla scoperta della sua sorte, per quanto lo odiasse. 

Anzi, forse aveva fatto affidamento proprio su quello. Ma…

\- È pericoloso- esclamò - insomma, bastava quello? Una Pietra in un Boccino, ed era sicuro che avrei obbedito e sarei andato a morire?

Il sorriso di Voldemort era puro divertimento sadico. Lo guardò di sotto in su, la testa reclinata verso il basso.

\- Non è forse quello che hai fatto, Harry?- domandò, flautato - hai obbedito, come un bravo soldatino, e sei andato a morire. Mi dici anche che non è servito il Boccino. Povero idiota, quando lo hai aperto avevi già deciso di seguire la sua volontà, e non avresti cambiato idea.

Premette le unghie sulle cosce, di nuovo. Non si sentiva più il cuore, era come diventato di ghiaccio.

\- Sei patetico- sussurrò Riddle - ma, sai cosa? Non me la sento di disprezzarti sino in fondo. Sei stato tirato su per questo. Qualunque cosa della tua vita è stata messa a punto da lui per trasformarti in un bravo soldatino. 

Si concentrò sulla fitta di fastidio che gli causava tutta quella condiscendenza. Era facile essere arrabbiato, era facile odiare Voldemort, che se lo meritava, era bello distrarsi dal gelo che sentiva dentro di sé, la sensazione di essere manipolato.

\- Oh, meno male- esplose - meno male che non mi disprezzi fino in fondo, Voldemort, si sa che tengo da morire all’opinione che hai di me!

\- Intendi dire- Aberforth si rivolse a Voldemort - che anche il modo con cui lo hanno trattato da piccolo era parte del piano?

Voldemort annuì, convinto.

\- La persona che si occupava di tenerlo d’occhio mandava un report a Silente sulla situazione, no? Se non si è preoccupato di modificarla, voleva dire che stava andando tutto secondo i suoi desideri.

\- Oh sì, avanti, parlate di me- si schiaffò le mani sulle cosce - sì, parlate di me liberamente, come se non fossi presente, io starò qui ad ascoltare e starò zitto.

Voldemort fece una smorfia.

\- Ne parleremmo con te, se non fossi troppo occupato a polemizzare e ad attaccarti ad ogni sciocchezza pur di non affrontare la questione.

Non poteva rispondere. Non sapeva cosa rispondere a questo, era esattamente quello che aveva fatto, era stato consapevole di farlo.

Avrebbe dovuto negare, ma ormai era tardi. Aveva esitato, colpevole, e adesso aveva perso il treno.

Non ne poteva uscire: Voldemort e Aberforth ne sapevano troppo, l’uno di lui, Harry, e l’altro di Silente. Avrebbero messo insieme i pezzi da soli, con lui lì a struggersi costretto ad ascoltare. Bàhs osservava la situazione e non diceva una parola da un sacco di tempo, quindi a lui andava bene.

Provò un moto d’affetto nei confronti di Draco, che almeno si faceva i cazzi propri e non sputava sentenze sulla sua vita. Certo, era troppo curioso, ma lo era stato nei confronti di tutti.

\- Va bene, va bene- alzò le mani e mostrò i palmi - d’accordo, ci sono. Esponi pure le tue stupide teorie sul perché Silente dovrebbe aver avuto un piano malvagio anche riguardo la mia infanzia, ma rivolgiti *a me*.

\- Le mie teorie non sono stupide- Riddle si irrigidì.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. Adesso chi era il polemico? Chi stava perdendo tempo?

\- Ti avverto che mi sto innervosendo, Riddle- masticò.

\- Oh no- sospirò Voldemort sarcastico- sarebbe terribile, chissà cosa puoi farmi se ti arrabbi.

Aberforth si circondò la fronte con una mano. Sì, anche lui avrebbe voluto imitarlo, era molto appropriato.

\- Sei qui per via della mia mente, Riddle- sibilò - se ti ritengo troppo stressante, come ti ho chiamato posso anche eliminarti.

Riddle sollevò le sopracciglia.

\- Non credo proprio, visto che--

\- Ehm ehm- Bàhs tossicchiò, così simile alla Umbridge che Harry si irrigidì d’istinto - possiamo tornare alla questione?

Non parlava da ore, lasciava che lo bulleggiassero e ora si intrometteva perché stava vincendo una discussione con Voldemort. Tipico.

\- E va bene- Riddle raddrizzò la schiena e posò le mani sul grembo - la mia *stupida* teoria, Harry, che esporrò rivolgendomi a te e a te soltanto- Merlino, quanto era insolente - è che dovessi per forza crescere nel modo più deprimente e miserabile possibile, in modo che ti attaccassi alla prima persona che ti avesse mostrato un minimo di umanità, in una sorta di imprinting.

Spalancò la bocca. Non era possibile, andiamo. Era stupido.

\- Non mi sembra una cosa così infallibile, ti sei dimenticato che nel Mondo Magico mi amavano tutti?

Stavolta Riddle non riuscì a contenere uno sbuffo.

\- Persino un piccolo idiota come te era capace di rendersi conto che quello non era amore. Scommetto che ti sentivi a disagio, non amato, quando tutti ti si affollavano attorno per stringerti la mano. Non è molto diverso dall’avere dei fan perché sei bello - già, e lui ne doveva sapere qualcosa, vero?- o perché sei ricco. Ma- aggiunse, come ripensandoci- anche in quel caso, la gente di Diagon Alley non erano certo le prime persone che ti avrebbero mostrato umanità. Silente ti ha mandato qualcuno di fiducia, eh?

\- Hagrid- disse, senza rendersene conto. 

\- Oh, Merlino- Riddle si fece una risata- Hagrid, davvero. Ha superato sé stesso. Ti ha mandato uno stupido mezzogigante che si prenderebbe dieci crucio e un avada kedavra per difenderlo, una diretta emanazione del suo volere. E in più, un mollaccione che non avrebbe fatto complimenti a mostrarti affetto.

Al contrario della McGranitt, pensò il suo cervello traditore. La McGranitt, che era gentile ma rigida, che avrebbe percepito come un’autorità pronta a picchiarlo se avesse disobbedito.

Perché la sua teoria maligna si dipanava senza intoppi, anzi, trovando nella strada nuovi pezzi del puzzle che si adattavano alla perfezione? La McGranitt certo gli voleva bene, gli aveva raccontato che c’era anche lei quando era stato abbandonato a Privet Drive. Avrebbe amato rivederlo, anche se lui sarebbe stato troppo piccolo e spaventato per rendersene conto. E certo non si sarebbe dimenticata di spiegargli come arrivare al binario 9¾. Hagrid, se proprio ci teneva, avrebbe potuto aspettarli a Diagon Alley. 

Riddle fece un sogghigno malvagio, tutto canini.

\- Non riesci a trovare qualcosa per invalidarmi, vero?- si leccò le labbra - perché ho ragione. Hai fatto le amicizie giuste, ma se non le avessi fatte, scommetto che sarebbe stato lui a indirizzarti.

\- Queste sono speculazioni!- protestò - il primo della mia età che ho conosciuto è questo qui- indicò Draco - non è colpa di Silente se mi è sembrato un idiota.

\- Grazie, Potter, sentimento ricambiato- si imbronciò Malfoy.

\- Come non è stato Silente a far sì che mi aggregassi ai Weasley per arrivare all’Espresso di Hogwarts.

\- È vero- convenne Malfoy - questo qui ha rifiutato la mia amicizia per correre dietro a degli straccioni, è stato un coglione tutto da solo, senza aiuti.

Lo ignorò. Il rancore di Malfoy per essere stato rifiutato era l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.

Riddle non sembrò scoraggiato.

\- E allora? Sei stato Smistato a Grifondoro, e Grifondoro era piena di Weasley. Un Weasley era del tuo anno, e i dormitori sono da cinque. Non è che avessi molta scelta, prima o poi saresti entrato nella loro orbita, perché i Weasley fanno da sempre parte dell’Ordine e tu dovevi sconfiggere me. La guerra ti avrebbe spinto fra le loro braccia.

La guerra. Era ovvio che se a scuola c’erano i sostenitori dell’assassino dei suoi genitori, lui di riflesso si sarebbe avvicinato alle persone che più di tutte li disprezzavano, e si opponevano. I Weasley.

A che stava pensando? Ci stava credendo? E perché non ne era poi così sconvolto?

\- Lo avevi intuito, vero?- stavolta a parlare non era Riddle, era Malfoy.

Si voltò a guardarlo, così di scatto che gli fece male il collo.

\- Che intendi?- aveva paura a chiederlo.

Malfoy scrollò le spalle.

\- Be’, da quando hai questi dubbi, ti sei allontanato da tutti, mi sbaglio?

\- Che c’entra?- reagì - l’ho fatto perché sono di malumore, e perché loro non vogliono sentire cose su Silente.

Malfoy non sembrava convinto. 

\- Allontanarsi è una cosa, rompere i ponti è un’altra.

\- Infatti non ho rotto i ponti.

Malfoy raccolse le gambe sotto di sé.

\- Perché allora hai scaricato Ginny Weasley?

 


	15. Grazzzie, amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perché Harry ha scaricato Ginny?! Che attinenza potrà mai avere?  
> Eppure, sembra che Draco Malfoy abbia fatto la domanda giusta.

Oh, Merlino. 

\- Non vedevi l’ora di farmi questa domanda, vero?- socchiuse gli occhi.

Malfoy aveva un’espressione trepidante, fin troppo interessata. Ora che ci pensava, era anche fin troppo informato.

\- Da quanto lo sai?- domandò, sospettoso.

\- Da sempre- rispose Malfoy, senza la decenza di arrossire - l’ho letto sul Settimanale delle Streghe appena è stato reso noto, e ho seguito tutta la vicenda.

Che cazzo di impiccione, non poteva crederci.

\- Quale vicenda?- forse aveva fatto male a non tenere d’occhio la stampa - ho lasciato Ginny, stop, non c’è stata alcuna vicenda.

Era vero. E forse era la cosa peggiore. Niente scenate, niente liti, niente rappresaglie da parte di nessuno, nemmeno di Ron. Solo disagio, sorrisi tirati, inviti a cena obbligatori “perché altrimenti sembra che ce l’abbiamo con lui”. Se non si litigava, non si poteva fare pace, e la tensione non si sgonfiava.

\- Be’, proprio perché te ne sei uscito con la notizia-bomba di aver mollato Ginny, senza dare ulteriori dettagli, la gente era ansiosa di sapere il perché.

E Malfoy per primo.

\- Insomma le vicende sono state inventate- completò al posto suo.

\- Ipotizzate, più che altro- precisò Malfoy - non leggo mica il Cavillo, io.

Il Cavillo. Non voleva nemmeno pensare a cosa poteva aver detto il Cavillo in proposito.

\- E che si diceva di bello, per curiosità?- visto che era tanto informato, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto fargli un veloce riassunto.

Draco, soddisfatto di avere la sua attenzione, sembrava uno studente molto ben preparato che si accinge a dare un’interrogazione da Eccezionale.

\- Si sono fatte molte ipotesi, alcune serie e altre più mondane. Uno psicologo da strapazzo ha detto che forse non sei in grado di vivere in pace e che ti manca fare una vita eccitante, e fare centoquattordici figli con Piattola a diciotto anni non è esattamente quel che si dice eccitante.

\- Effettivamente- confermò Voldemort.

\- Non ho chiesto la tua opinione, non ti ci mettere anche tu- lo fulminò con lo sguardo - mi dispiace che trovi poco condivisibile sposarsi e mettere su famiglia dopo la scuola, forse sarei dovuto andare in giro per il mondo ad ammazzare la gente e a spezzare la mia anima.

Voldemort sostenne il suo sguardo, per nulla impressionato.

\- Dimentichi il periodo passato da Magie Sinister- lo corresse - è quello, che ho fatto dopo Hogwarts. Pensavo che mi conoscessi meglio.

\- Giusto, ho dimenticato quando facevi la gattamorta con le signore fingendoti un povero commesso, sono orribile. Puoi sempre scaricarmi, così il Settimanale delle Streghe avrà altra carne su cui affondare i denti.

Riddle si limitò a sorridere senza dire niente. Quei riferimenti inquietanti sembravano divertirlo, ma non sarebbe stata la prima volta, gli erano sempre piaciute le cose rivoltanti.

Tornò a rivolgersi a Malfoy.

\- Allora, le ipotesi serie?- istigò.

Malfoy dal canto suo sembrava godersi molto quelle scenette.

\- Quella era un’ipotesi seria.

Ah, andiamo bene, chissà le altre.

\- Poi c’erano le ipotesi mondane. Ne usciva almeno una nuova a settimana. Si ipotizzava che uno dei due avesse tradito e l’altro lo avesse scoperto- che orrore - oppure che tu fossi omosessuale.

\- Aspetta, cosa?

\- Giravano voci sugli spogliatoi del quidditch e Baston…

Aberforth tossì forte:

\- Non voglio sapere altro, grazie.

Anche perché non c’era nulla da sapere, chi cazzo si era inventato quella storia?

\- Ah!- esclamò Draco, come se gli fosse venuto in mente solo adesso - la mia preferita era che la Piattola era solo interessata ai tuoi soldi, tu te ne sei accorto e l’hai allontanata.

Naturalmente doveva piacergli la più disgustosa di tutte. Fantastico, ora si sentiva in colpa per non essere stato vicino a Ginny mentre uscivano tutte quelle illazioni prive di fondamento. Ecco perché Hermione era così fredda, con lui. Avrebbe davvero dovuto scusarsi, quando quella storia fosse finita.

\- Soldi?- s’interessò Riddle, che a rigor di logica avrebbe dovuto essere tediato da quei pettegolezzi, ma non lo era. Forse il gusto del pettegolezzo caratterizzava tutte le generazioni di Serpeverde.

\- Sì, soldi- disse Harry, annoiato - l’eredità dei miei genitori e le taglie che c’erano sulla tua testa. Sono praticamente ricco.

Riddle sollevò un sopracciglio, impressionato.

\- Capisco. Sai, ho cambiato idea, penso che non ti scaricherò.

Gli sfuggì una risatina, che bloccò subito premendosi le mani contro la bocca. Non voleva ammettere che Voldemort sapeva essere alquanto divertente.

\- Ma non mi dire.

\- Voi due fate sul serio?- domandò Aberforth, con aria disgustata.

\- Siamo serissimi- Harry spalancò gli occhi - non vedi? È _ovvio_ che mi sono fidanzato con un mago oscuro che ha ucciso i miei genitori, un miliardo di altre persone innocenti e mi ha perseguitato per tutta la vita, non importa se ha settant’anni, è calvo, del tutto fuori di testa, gli manca il naso e probabilmente anche altre appendici e tra l’altro è un pochino _morto_.

\- Ripetimi un po’ la cosa delle appendici che mi mancherebbero- intervenne Riddle.

\- Harry- intervenne Bàhs, agitando una mano per attirare l’attenzione- hai intenzione di spiegare perché hai lasciato la tua ragazza?

Quella storia stava prendendo una piega davvero stupida.

\- È che non vedo in che modo questo c’entri con tutto quello che abbiamo detto finora. Stavamo parlando di cose serie, non pettegolezzi.

Il Medimago lo osservò al di sopra delle mani intrecciate.

\- Se dici la verità, non è un pettegolezzo. Tutto quello che facciamo, lo facciamo per un motivo, e terminare una relazione è qualcosa di molto serio e doloroso. Non vedo quale sia il problema, e non penso che svilisca questa conversazione.

Era vero, d’accordo. Mollare Ginny era stato difficile, e anche doloroso, soprattutto per lei. E aveva ottenuto di allontanarsi dalle uniche persone che aveva potuto considerare la sua famiglia. Però, rispetto a ciò che era stato detto fino a quel momento… Voldemort era stato quasi strozzato da bambino, lui aveva subito abusi per dieci anni con l’apparente benestare di Silente. Era difficile prendere sul serio una relazione terminata, per giunta iniziata ai tempi della scuola.

\- Non sono sicuro che…

\- Non sei sicuro che c’entri?- terminò Malfoy, infastidito - andiamo, hai cominciato a dubitare di Silente e l’hai scaricata nello stesso periodo, le cose non possono che essere correlate. E non penso che sia stato perché si è rifiutata di sentirti parlare di Silente.

Era… vero. Perché non ci aveva mai provato, non sul serio, non con lei. Ma il fatto che Malfoy lo dicesse con tanta sicurezza era inquietante.

\- Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?

Malfoy sbuffò, sprezzante.

\- Piattola non ha mai avuto grandi idee proprie, sono sicuro che se ci avessi parlato ti avrebbe dato ragione- gli lanciò uno sguardo - ci hai almeno provato? Scommetto che il dialogo sarebbe stato insoddisfacente. Succede così, quando si parla con delle persone vuote.

\- Ginny non è vuota!- però era vero che non gliene aveva parlato. Ed era vero anche che tutto sommato non si aspettava certo che lo contraddicesse. In qualche modo aveva percepito che, parlandone con lei, non sarebbe arrivato a qualcosa di sensato, a qualcosa di soddisfacente.

\- Ma non ci hai parlato- insistette Malfoy - oppure lo hai fatto ma non è servito. Ma ora non importa, prova a pensare a perché l’hai scaricata.

Non avrebbe voluto arrendersi così in fretta, ma non sapeva che cosa dire per provargli il contrario, quindi era inutile proseguire su quella china scoscesa. 

\- D’accordo, d’accordo- posò le mani sulle proprie ginocchia e corrugò le sopracciglia - datemi solo qualche secondo per rifletterci.

Come era successo? Ad un certo punto gli era sembrato intollerabile stare con Ginny. Gli era sembrato faticoso, ma non perché lei fosse una ragazza difficile, tutt’altro. Era faticoso fare le cose di sempre, le cose normali, sorriderle, parlarle, giocare con lei a quidditch.

Ad un certo punto aveva cominciato a vedere tutto come se fosse stato dietro uno schermo, lontano, da una prospettiva diversa. Era come se…

\- Ad un certo punto, era come se fosse stato tutto finto- mormorò.

\- Intendi dire che è un’ipocrita?- chiese Draco - o che fingevi di amarla? Ti dirò, non sono del tutto sorpres…

\- No, non così- sbuffò - stai zitto, Malfoy. Intendo dire che tutto, *tutto* mi sembrava come poco autentico. Per tutto, intendo la mia vita in generale, i miei rapporti sociali, le cene dai Weasley, e anche appunto la mia relazione con lei. Non voglio dire che mi mentisse o che stesse recitando- si leccò le labbra - a essere sincero, se proprio, ero io quello che recitava. È che…- corrugò ancora di più le sopracciglia, incapace di spiegarsi.

\- Forse intendi dire che nulla di ciò che stavi vivendo ti sembrava costruito da te, ma hai avuto l’impressione che fosse pilotato, creato da altri, come un…

\- Come un terrario - disse, di colpo.

Un terrario. Un serpente. Nato in cattività.

Si premette le mani sulle tempie.

\- Mi ricordo un serpente- sussurrò.

\- E questo che c’entra?- chiese Malfoy.

\- Zitto- Riddle si tese verso Harry - lascialo parlare.

Si umettò le labbra. La vetrina che spariva, il serpente che scivolava via. _Grazzzie, amigo_.

\- Avevo dieci anni. Era il compleanno di Dudley. In genere non avevo il permesso di andare nei posti…- come poteva dirlo - di andare a divertirmi con tutti gli altri. In gita, ecco, con la famiglia- annuì, trionfante - quando succedeva, gli zii mi mandavano a casa della signora Figg.

\- La Maganò- osservò Aberforth.

\- Già. Non mi ha mai detto di esserlo, e anzi mi ha confessato che si impegnava a far sì che la mia permanenza da lei fosse penosa, perché altrimenti i miei zii mi avrebbero impedito di frequentarla.

\- È una scusa- lo liquidò Tom - a sette anni saresti già stato capace di mentire. Comunque non importa, vai avanti.

A quanto pare era solo un’altra prova del fatto che Silente voleva che crescesse solo e derelitto, eh? Deglutì, distratto. Doveva tornare al punto.

\- La signora Figg si era fatta male e non poteva guardarmi, quindi gli zii hanno dovuto accettare di portarmi insieme a Dudley e al suo amico allo zoo. Durante la gita, siamo andati a un rettilario. C’era un serpente addormentato in un terrario. Mio cugino ha battuto le mani contro la vetrina, ma non si è mosso, quindi è andato via.

Erano secoli che non ripensava a quella storia. Ora che ci rifletteva, il fatto che avesse parlato a caso con un serpente, pure addormentato, la diceva lunga su quanto si fosse sentito solo e sperduto.

\- Mi sono… avvicinato al terrario- mormorò - e ho parlato col serpente. Non sapevo di parlare serpentese, ovvio, non so perché l’ho fatto. A volte parlavo con gli animali, o anche con le cose, perché mi sentivo solo, credo. Il serpente mi ha sentito e mi ha risposto- il più grosso exploit di magia involontaria lo aveva avuto parlando serpentese, ora che ci pensava.

\- Perché ti è venuto in mente quel serpente?- domandò Bàhs.

\- Perché- si leccò le labbra- gli ho chiesto qualcosa sul suo paese di origine, e lui mi ha detto che è nato in cattività. Tutta la sua vita si era svolta in quel terrario, o in un altro terrario, comunque non era mai stato libero, mai stato in un ambiente naturale- si passò le dita sotto gli occhiali, le strofinò contro le palpebre - tutto ciò che lo circondava era stato predisposto dall’uomo, era artificiale, una copia del suo ambiente naturale. E attorno a lui, un vetro perché potesse essere osservato.

Più lo descriveva più la realtà si faceva pesante, vistosa, lo travolgeva come un treno.

\- Ho pensato che- gli si strinsero i polmoni e rimase senza fiato.

Tirò su la testa e inspirò forte.

\- Ho pensato che fosse come me. L’ho pensato anche al tempo, solo perché anche io, come lui, mi sentivo in gabbia, ma non avevo idea davvero di quanto io e quel serpente fossimo uguali- deglutì il groppo in gola - sto scoprendo che tutta la mia vita è stata manipolata da lui, tutto quello che mi è successo, tutto quello che mi ha circondato è stato predisposto da lui, e sono stato osservato tutto il Cristo di tempo!- aveva alzato la voce.

Il cuore rombava furioso nel petto. Si sentiva addosso gli occhi di Voldemort, ma non sapeva che espressione stesse facendo. Non gl’importava.

\- Adesso lo vedo chiaramente, ma quando… quando ho capito di voler mollare Ginny, in qualche modo lo intuivo, e mi soffocava- confessò, la voce un po’ rotta - da qualche parte dentro di me mi chiedevo se dovessi essere per forza lì, se era una mia scelta, se non era tutto troppo artificiale. Se ho mai fatto qualcosa da solo. E l’idea che persino… - perse la voce.

\- Persino l’amore era stato pilotato, vero, Harry?- domandò Riddle - è a questo che vuoi arrivare, vero?

Harry respirava velocemente. Si premette la mano contro la bocca, e poi chiuse le dita in un pugno e lo circondò con l’altra mano.

\- L’idea che persino la famiglia che mi sarei costruito fosse stato qualcosa di deciso in anticipo da qualcun altro, che tutto il mio futuro sarebbe stato sotto il suo controllo, mi uccideva. L’ho lasciata. Ho dovuto lasciarla- sbatté il pugno contro la coscia - questa è la mia vita! Non sono un cazzo di animale esposto in una vetrina, sono un essere umano!

La sua voce sfumò nel silenzio della sala.

Harry aveva il cuore a mille e il respiro pesante, come se avesse corso in salita, ma si sentiva meglio. Più leggero, e meno in colpa. 

Adesso sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta, che non era stata una follia dettata dalla depressione e dall’essere incasinato. Aveva fatto bene a lasciare Ginny, meritava un rapporto più vero, più sincero e autentico.

\- Be’- esordì Malfoy - a quanto pare questa cosa c’entrava eccome, sbaglio? Non vorrei dire “te l’avevo detto”, però te l’avevo detto.

\- Grazie, Malfoy. Molto opportuno.

 


	16. Pensieri e preghiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry è stanco di parlare. Voldemort prosegue con la sua storia.

\- Sono stanco- disse Harry, senza mezzi termini - dico davvero. Che qualcuno parli al posto mio, io ho bisogno di riprendermi.  
Sperare che Malfoy prendesse parola era troppo. Lui era tanto bravo a fare domande, ma aveva evitato di dare risposte, e Bàhs lo aveva lasciato fare. Non aveva voglia di litigare, perciò non disse nulla.  
\- Prima mi hai chiesto che cosa ho fatto a Dennis e ad Amy- esordì Riddle.  
Non gli sembrava poi così importante saperlo. D’altro canto, quello era rimasto un mistero e poteva essere interessante ascoltare cosa aveva da dire.   
Annuì, senza guardarlo. Strano, ora che ci pensava, che assecondasse così la sua richiesta.  
\- Ti va di parlarci di cosa è successo dopo la vicenda con Henry?- Bàhs posò i gomiti sulle ginocchia- avevi accennato ad alcune cose.  
\- Già, gli esorcismi- sospirò Voldemort - a quanto pare, Henry, prima di andare via, si è premurato di dire a tutti cosa fosse successo. Non molti ci hanno creduto, a onor del vero, quasi nessun bambino. Ma le maestre, come vi ho detto, erano donnine superstiziose e irrazionali, pronte a credere a qualunque cosa sul mio conto, purché fosse sgradevole.  
Harry immaginò l’orfanotrofio pieno di zie Petunia che lo guardavano disgustate e bisbigliavano fra loro quando passava.  
\- Sulle prime fu solo il prete della cappella dove andavamo ogni domenica. Mi ha fatto visita, mi ha parlato. Io non avevo voglia di parlare, dopo quello che era successo con Henry. In realtà, non avevo neanche capito perché fosse venuto a visitarmi. Neanche quando mi ha scoperto le braccia, e mi ha disegnato croci con l’acqua santa sulla fronte, sulle labbra, sulle tempie e sui polsi. Non capivo che cosa stesse succedendo, ho dato per scontato che fosse una sorta di sacramento, come la lavanda dei piedi.  
\- La lavanda dei piedi?- domandò Malfoy, con una punta di disgusto.  
Riddle guardò Harry, ma lui si strinse nelle spalle.  
\- Non lo so, i Dursley non sono molto religiosi, ne ho solo sentito parlare. Non penso sia diffuso fra i protestanti.  
Visto che era l’unico che poteva spiegarlo, Riddle si arrese.  
\- È un rito in cui il prete si china davanti a certi fedeli e sciacqua loro i piedi, per rievocare quello che fece Gesù coi suoi apostoli. Pensavo che fosse una cosa del genere- ripeté- e siccome non parlavo con gli altri orfani, non ho scoperto che lo aveva fatto solamente con me.  
\- Be’, visto che cosa combinano certi preti coi bambini, sei fortunato a poter dire questa frase solo in relazione a delle croci di acqua santa- commentò Harry, cupo.  
Riddle gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso.  
\- … Prego?  
Davvero non lo sapeva? E nemmeno se lo immaginava? Merlino, con tutto quello che aveva passato, era quasi un sollievo.  
\- Niente, lascia stare- agitò una mano per aria - continua pure il racconto.  
Per fortuna non insistette, sarebbe stato penoso doverglielo spiegare. E poi non è che avesse studiato granché il caso.  
\- Quello non era un vero e proprio esorcismo, era più un… prendere le misure- spiegò Riddle - siccome non ho detto nulla di strano e non è successo niente, era tutto finito lì. Per il momento- disse cupo - perché come vi ho detto gli altri bambini non ci avevano creduto. Se lo avessero fatto, mi avrebbero girato al largo e mi sarei risparmiato un mucchio di problemi.  
\- Ora che non c’era Henry, ti hanno di nuovo preso di mira?- domandò Draco.  
Voldemort annuì.  
\- Avevano odiato che fossi il promettente piccolo esperimento di Henry Porter, protetto e accudito in attesa di essere adottato o di essere mandato in una buona scuola, o qualcosa del genere. Non vedevano l’ora di potersi vendicare su di me- sorrise sprezzante -ci hanno provato. Ma io non ero più quello di prima, adesso avevo imparato a usare la magia a mio vantaggio. Non funzionava sempre, ma il più delle volte riuscivo a difendermi. Solo quello, sulle prime- si leccò l’angolo delle labbra - la magia mi proteggeva se mi tiravano cose troppo pesanti, come libri o pietre. Se mi facevano lo sgambetto, riacquistavo l’equilibrio o cadevo senza farmi male. Se mi rinchiudevano da qualche parte, riuscivo a liberarmi  
La sua espressione si incupì.  
\- Ma non potevo fare niente per impedire loro di strappare i miei libri e versare a terra l’inchiostro nella mia camera. Non ho più avuto un exploit di magia come quello che ho avuto con Henry.  
Era comprensibile, la sua magia era esplosa perché Henry aveva minacciato la sua vita, non era stato qualcosa di totalmente volontario.  
Però nel ricordo di Silente aveva detto “posso ferirli, se voglio”.  
\- Dopo hai imparato, giusto?- sussurrò Harry - non ne potevi più di subire.  
Riddle non annuì ma nemmeno scosse la testa.  
\- Gli altri bambini erano molto irritati dal fatto che riuscissi sempre a cavarmela. Gli aiuti che mi dava la magia non erano vistosi, quindi ancora non avevano paura di me. Hanno deciso che lanciarmi le cose, farmi cadere o rinchiudermi da qualche parte non era abbastanza: dovevano assicurarsi di farmi del male direttamente.  
Harry rabbrividì. Quella storia, ancora una volta, non prometteva bene.   
\- Mi hanno colto di sorpresa e mi hanno trascinato in una classe vuota. Erano in cinque contro uno, quasi tutti più grandi di me. Stavolta ero in trappola e non sapevo quanto “quella cosa”, come la chiamavo allora, mi avrebbe difeso. Warner, il più grande di tutti, mi ha spinto. Ho urtato la cattedra con la schiena e sono finito a terra. Lui si è chinato alla mia altezza, mi ha afferrato i capelli e ha estratto un coltellino dalla tasca dei pantaloni. Ha detto qualcosa come “nessuno vorrà più adottarti, se sarai sfigurato per bene”.  
Malfoy emise una sorta di squittio, con un’espressione terrificata sulla faccia. Aveva un bel coraggio a fare così, non è che i suoi scagnozzi fossero molto migliori di questo Warner di cui parlava Riddle.  
\- E poi?- lo incoraggiò Bàhs.  
\- Al tempo ancora credevo che sarei stato adottato- Riddle fece un sorriso amaro - o forse avevo solo paura che mi facesse male. La magia è tornata a difendermi, ma stavolta non ero mezzo morto soffocato, stavolta ero del tutto in me. Ed ero molto arrabbiato.  
Che cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse intervenuta la magia? Lo avrebbero picchiato e sfigurato. Forse la magia lo avrebbe curato, ma… e se Tom non fosse stato un mago? Forse l’invidia di quei bambini lo avrebbe ucciso, forse sarebbe rimasto menomato, segnato per sempre.  
Be’, lo era. Era segnato per sempre.  
\- Con la prima… vampata di magia, ho solo spinto via Warner, che era il più vicino. L’ho mandato a rotolare lontano da me, un po’ come era successo con Henry. Poi un altro ha tentato di raggiungermi- si lasciò sfuggire una risata- non un grande istinto di sopravvivenza, vero? L’ho fatto scivolare a terra, e ha sbattuto la testa. Allora ho capito di poter fare di tutto- sul suo volto si dipinse una gioia selvaggia, come se stesse rivivendo quel trionfo - ho fatto in modo che i banchi colpissero e intrappolassero altri due idioti. Un altro ha tentato di scappare, e mi è bastato allungare la mano perché la magia lo afferrasse per la collottola della maglietta- spalancò gli occhi - l’ho spinto contro la finestra. Ha spaccato il vetro ed è caduto fuori.  
Voldemort scrollò le spalle, un po’ imbronciato.  
\- Era una fortuna che avessero scelto una classe del piano terra per torturarmi. Adesso era rimasto solo Warner, gli altri erano riusciti a scappare mentre ero distratto per via della finestra. Lo avevano lasciato indietro. Strisciava sul pavimento, ancora col coltello in mano. Aveva autentico terrore negli occhi, non camminava perché le gambe non lo reggevano.   
La gioia che esprimeva il viso di Riddle era quasi rivoltante, ma Harry si rese conto di sentirsi avido. Aveva lo stomaco stretto dalla voglia di sapere che cosa avesse fatto a questo Warner, che aveva voluto tendergli un’imboscata e sfigurarlo. Lo immaginava come un miscuglio fra Dudley e Goyle, forse troppo robusto per come sarebbe dovuto essere, realisticamente, un orfano negli anni Trenta.  
\- L’ho fatto rivoltare a pancia in su e mi sono concentrato sulla mano che ancora teneva il coltello. L’idea era di districare le dita e strapparglielo di mano, ma la mia gestione della magia era ancora molto rozza, e finivo per fargli muovere l’intero avambraccio. Allora, mentre lui strabuzzava gli occhi vedendo che il braccio si muoveva da solo, ho avuto un’idea migliore.  
Avrebbe voluto istigarlo e chiedergli che cosa aveva fatto, ma temeva che la sua sua voce avrebbe tradito l’avidità che sentiva. Si strinse invece le ginocchia e si tese verso di lui.  
\- Ho manipolato il suo braccio con la mano, come se fosse stato una marionetta tirata da fili invisibili- mosse le lunghe dita bianche come avrebbe fatto un marionettista - e l’ho spinto ad accoltellarsi la pancia.  
Harry conficcò le unghie sulle ginocchia e si costrinse a provare disgusto, turbamento, qualunque cosa che non fosse solo stupore e una vena di soddisfazione. Aveva spinto un ragazzino ad accoltellarsi, maledizione! Questo andava ben oltre la legittima difesa.  
Distolse lo sguardo da Riddle e serrò le mandibole, il cuore che rombava feroce. Era arrabbiato con sé stesso per sentirsi tanto coinvolto, per aver simpatizzato tanto con lui.  
\- Questo è stato fuori luogo- disse, per mettere in chiaro che disapprovava.  
\- Come?- la voce di Riddle uscì in una sorta di sbuffo sorpreso e divertito.  
Sapeva? Sapeva che cosa aveva provato?  
\- Questo è sadismo, non più legittima difesa!  
\- Mai detto che lo fosse- Riddle sorrise pigramente.  
Si ritrovò senza parole. Era vero. Non aveva detto di aver fatto bene, o che fosse stato qualcosa di necessario.  
\- Comunque- Riddle riprese, con un vago sorrisetto sulla faccia - non si può dire che non ne abbia subito le conseguenze. Non potevano provare che fossi stato io, non avevo la forza fisica per farlo, quindi non sono andato in prigione o al riformatorio. Però le testimonianze dei bambini sono state abbastanza perché venissi visitato da altri preti. E stavolta non si sono limitati alle croci di acqua santa.  
\- Ti hanno fatto le cose che ha detto Ruf a Storia della Magia?- chiese Draco, pallido in volto - ti hanno torturato e gettato nel fiume dentro una cassa?  
\- Tu ti riferisci alle ordalie, i processi alle streghe- disse Riddle, condiscendente - gli esorcismi non sono la stessa cosa. Erano convinti che io fossi influenzato da spiriti maligni, quindi non hanno cercato di uccidermi o di farmi troppo male, anche se secondo me le maestre lo avrebbero voluto- fece una smorfia - ancora una volta, non ho capito che stesse succedendo. Subito dopo quel fatto sono stato chiuso in camera mia e non mi è stato dato da mangiare per un giorno intero. Era per purificarmi, ma io non lo sapevo. Quando è arrivato il prete ero affamato e furibondo, ero pronto ad aggredirlo anche per mangiare qualcosa di insapore come delle ostie.  
Harry non poteva proprio dargli torto. Sapeva che cosa fosse la fame.  
\- La fame mi aveva reso stupido, altrimenti avrei capito cosa stava succedendo. Il prete mi ha messo un rosario tra le mani, mi ha detto di inginocchiarmi e di pregare. Ho scagliato via il rosario e gli ho detto che non potevano trattarmi così e cose del genere. Allora mi si è avvicinato porgendomi un crocefisso, ma io gli ho spinto via la mano- roteò gli occhi, infastidito - avevo fame. Volevo solo mangiare. Lui impallidito ed è uscito dalla mia camera. Ha detto alla maestra qualcosa come “ha un rifiuto per gli oggetti sacri, è grave”. Gli avevo appena confermato la possessione demoniaca.  
\- Ma tu lo sapevi?- chiese Draco, impressionato - sapevi che facendo così ti saresti messo nei guai?  
Harry scosse la testa.  
\- Anche se lo avesse saputo avrebbe fatto poca differenza. La fame fa fare cose…- si morse il labbro inferiore- una volta i Dursley mi hanno lasciato senza mangiare un intero finesettimana. La domenica pomeriggio ho gettato all’aria la mia camera per trovare uno scarafaggio che avevo visto due giorni prima. Volevo mangiarmelo.  
Malfoy fece una smorfia atterrita. Il fatto che non lo stesse prendendo in giro indicava che si era reso conto della situazione.  
Riddle annuì in approvazione.  
\- È vero. Ti confesso che non ho idea, forse a sette anni non sapevo quali fossero i segni di una possessione demoniaca, secondo la Chiesa, ma comunque non importa. Il giorno dopo sono stato legato al letto, mani e piedi. - si massaggiò un polso come se sentisse ancora la stretta sulla pelle.  
\- Non avevo ancora mangiato, ed ero debole. La mia magia non rispondeva, o forse ero io a contenerla con la mia volontà di non aggravare le cose. Un nuovo prete mi faceva scorrere un crocefisso sopra al corpo, a pochi centimetri dalla pelle, e ripeteva nenie in latino; io mi limitavo a guardare il soffitto. Dopo un’infinità di tempo, ho imparato a memoria quelle preghiere e ho pensato che fosse buona politica ripeterle con lui.  
\- Lo era?- domandò Malfoy - era buona politica?  
Riddle sorrise appena e annuì.  
\- Stavolta ho fatto centro. Il prete si è stupito così tanto che ha esitato, poi ha ripreso, e io sono andato avanti con lui. A quel punto ha chiuso la Bibbia, mi ha sciolto dalle corde e si è scusato. Si è arrabbiato molto con le maestre e con il prete che lo aveva fatto chiamare, ha detto che ero un ragazzino del tutto sano, e ha intimato che mi dessero da mangiare- sogghignò - mi sono premurato di informarlo che non mangiavo da due giorni.  
Era affascinante ascoltare come aveva iniziato a manipolare le persone, per quanto lo avesse fatto, per una volta, dicendo la verità.  
\- Ho scoperto che a volte basta avere un’aria innocente e dire le cose giuste, e puoi spingere le persone a fare quello che vuoi- Riddle socchiuse gli occhi - in quel caso, avrei dovuto spingermi più in là, magari avrei ottenuto di far licenziare le maestre. Perché loro non sono state per nulla contente.  
\- Hai detto che volevano che usassero le maniere forti, nell’esorcismo- osservò Bàhs.  
Voldemort annuì.  
\- Oh sì. Ma, in mancanza del meglio, erano dispostissime a prendere provvedimenti personalmente, non so se mi spiego. Non so nemmeno che scusa hanno tolto per farlo, forse si sono inventate che avessi risposto male, ma hanno ottenuto di potermi far prendere a nerbate sulla schiena da parte del marito di una di loro, che lavorava per l’Orfanotrofio- il suo viso si storse in un’espressione di rabbia sprezzante - un gruppetto di cretine che miagolavano preghiere che non capivano, mentre lui mi fustigava la schiena fino a farmi sentire il sangue che gocciolava verso la cintola dei pantaloni.  
\- La magia non ti ha protetto?- chiese Harry. Poteva immaginare il dolore che aveva provato, anche se i Dursley non ci erano mai andati giù così pesante con la cintura.  
Riddle raddrizzò le spalle e si allontanò un ciuffo di capelli dagli occhi.  
\- La mattina dopo la mia schiena era intatta. Loro sono quasi impazzite, a momenti mi strappavano la camicia e mi rompevano un braccio a forza di trascinarmi qua e là, ma non potevano fare nulla. Non potevano andare a dire a qualcuno che mi avevano fustigato a sangue. Adesso avevano la prova che qualcosa non andava in me, e avevano paura- si leccò le labbra- hanno tentato altre volte, in futuro, di coinvolgere la Chiesa, persino qualche dottore, specie dopo il fatto con Dennis e Amy- socchiuse gli occhi - ma io ormai avevo imparato a trattare con gli estranei, e a coprire le mie tracce. Non cavavano un ragno dal buco.  
Harry si rilassò sulla sedia. Erano donne orribili e in fondo non era successo nulla di così grave. Stavolta era autorizzato a provare soddisfazione a pensarle frustrate dai loro fallimenti, giusto?


	17. Il Pifferaio Magico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolorose rievocazioni della Seconda Guerra Mondiale.

Malfoy aveva ascoltato il racconto di Riddle boccheggiando.

\- Ruf lo aveva detto, che quella roba lì, la… religione, spingeva i babbani a perseguitarci. Ma pensavo che fossero sciocchezze, come quando tentavano inutilmente di bruciarci sul rogo, e poi pensavo che avessero smesso secoli fa!

Riddle scrollò le spalle e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.

\- Fintantoché dei piccoli maghi rimangono nelle mani dei babbani, saranno minacciati dalle loro superstizioni e dalle loro fisime. Ne hai due- guardò Aberforth - ne hai ben *tre* esempi in questa stanza.

Era… vero. Tutti e tre avevano subito abusi, o assistito a degli abusi, da parte di babbani ai danni di bambini che non si potevano difendere.

Era a disagio. Secondo quel piccolo campione lì presente, i babbani erano davvero un danno e Voldemort aveva avuto ragione. Almeno finché non era impazzito del tutto.

Si morse il labbro inferiore. Non era giusto, però. Lì non c’era Hermione a parlare dei suoi genitori, o Dean Thomas, o tutti quelli che ogni estate tornavano in un’amorevole casa babbana.

\- Be’- continuò Draco - almeno poi sei andato a Hogwarts e ti sei lasciato tutta quella merda alle spalle.

Ma Riddle non sembrò considerarla una cosa di cui essere sollevato. 

\- Ci dovevo tornare ogni estate- informò, secco.

Malfoy si ammutolì, teso sotto quello sguardo gelido, ma Harry poteva leggergli nel pensiero.

\- Comunque due mesi l’anno sono sempre meglio di niente- disse, conciliante.

Riddle gli lanciò uno sguardo sorpreso, con una punta di indignazione.

\- Proprio tu dici questo? Mi sarei aspettato che almeno tu te ne rendessi conto, Harry. Ci sarai passato anche tu. I tuoi zii hanno scoperto che non potevi usare la magia fuori dalla scuola, e hanno ripreso a maltrattarti.

S’irrigidì. Era vero. Per un periodo aveva potuto fare finta di niente, omettere la verità, e la situazione era stata quasi sopportabile. Ma dopo Dobby…

\- Da te come l’hanno scoperto?- era strano parlare con lui con quel tono solidale - ti sei lasciato scappare una magia e hai ricevuto una diffida? Dubito che sia comune essere traditi da un elfo domestico.

Riddle sogghignò e socchiuse gli occhi. Non c’era traccia di divertimento nella sua espressione.

\- Tu hai potuto omettere questo fatto, che carino. Nel mio caso, hanno fatto molto in fretta a smascherarmi. Mi è bastato non poter reagire alle angherie di un nuovo arrivato. E adesso che ero indifeso, l’inferno è cominciato.

Gli si serrò lo stomaco. Una cosa era avere contro tre babbani, che perlopiù lo ignoravano e che temevano i suoi amici maghi, un’altra era essere un orfano solo al mondo, senza amici, che si ritrovava senza il potere che aveva potuto usare per tenersi in cima alla catena alimentare.

\- Te le hanno ridate con gli interessi, vero?- deglutì.

Riddle si voltò a guardare il cielo fuori dalla finestra.

\- Be’, diciamo che è stato un sollievo quando hanno cominciato a bombardare Londra e ci siamo tutti dovuti preoccupare di ben altro- osservò con tono sarcastico.

I bombardamenti. Ma certo! Voldemort aveva frequentato la scuola proprio durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale!

\- Non ti hanno permesso di stare a scuola neanche durante i bombardamenti?!- strepitò Draco con voce acuta.

Il sorriso di Riddle si allargò. Era terribile, furibondo e compiaciuto di quello che stava rivelando.

\- Oh, no. Assolutamente, era impossibile, figuriamoci- si leccò il labbro superiore, come assaporando quello che stava per raccontare- vi dirò di più. Dippet, sotto consiglio di niente meno che Silente, si è rifiutato di farmi restare a Hogwarts. L’idiota era troppo arrogante per pensare che i poveri piccoli babbani sarebbero potuti essere pericolosi abbastanza da impedirmi attivamente di tornare a scuola. Magari- sbuffò una risata - uccidendomi in un bombardamento. D’altro canto, Silente tutte queste cose invece le sapeva, ma anziché intercedere per me, in modo che rimanessi a Hogwarts, ha ottenuto che fosse posizionato un campo di protezione attorno all’orfanotrofio.

\- Be’- mormorò Draco - va bene, suppongo, no?

\- Se va bene?- Riddle era livido - se lo pensi, allora vuol dire che non ho fatto un lavoro così tremendo durante le Guerre Magiche, altrimenti avresti idea di cosa vuol dire- affondò i denti nel labbro inferiore - il primo settembre del 1939 è stata messa in atto l’operazione Pied Piper. Avete idea di cosa sia?

Malfoy e Aberforth scossero la testa, ma Harry corrugò le sopracciglia. Ne aveva sentito parlare, molti anni prima, a scuola oppure in televisione…

\- Lo sgombero da Londra dei bambini fino ai quindici anni- completò Riddle, senza aspettare risposta- il primo settembre, il giorno in cui sarei tornato a Hogwarts. Vuol dire che io mi sono dovuto muovere la sera prima, attraversare una Londra in tumulto e dormire su una panchina al binario 9¾. Ci ho messo un’infinità di tempo, e vi assicuro che l’isteria collettiva non è solo qualcosa di fastidioso, è anche pericolosa. Se mi fossi mosso la mattina, avrei di certo perso il treno.

Harry provò a immaginare che cosa volesse dire. Macchine impazzite? Carrozze? C’erano ancora le carrozze, no? Persone che non badavano a dove stavano andando, pazzi che magari ti afferravano per il polso e cercavano di trascinarti via, malintenzionati che approfittano dell’isteria collettiva per derubare o aggredire le persone. Funzionavano ancora i mezzi pubblici?

\- Sono dovuto andare a piedi- disse Riddle, come leggendogli nel pensiero- il traffico era bloccato. Ad un certo punto ho dovuto abbandonare il baule perché un poliziotto babbano ha tentato di fermarmi. Una volta arrivato al binario, ho mandato un gufo a scuola perché lo recuperassero, e poi mi sono addormentato. Erano le tre di notte.

Harry rimase a bocca aperta. Doveva essere stato un ragazzino, un ragazzino stanco, scosso, terrorizzato e arrabbiato. E appena messo piede sul suolo magico, aveva comunque fatto la cosa più sensata, prima di crollare addormentato su una panchina. Aveva mantenuto il controllo.

Lui, quando non era riuscito a raggiungere il binario per colpa di Dobby, non aveva pensato a mandare un gufo a Hogwarts. Eppure aveva avuto Edvige con sé, nella gabbia.

\- E almeno non sono dovuto scappare dalle operazioni di sfollamento dell’orfanotrofio- concluse Riddle, amareggiato.

\- Ma poi siete stati sfollati, in futuro?- chiese Aberforth.

Riddle scosse la testa e allungò le gambe davanti a sé.

\- No. Non so perché, forse perché eravamo solo degli orfanelli di cui non importava a nessuno, ma è più probabile che fosse per via della protezione che Silente aveva fatto mettere sull’orfanotrofio. Agiva a zona, ovviamente, non a persona. Era più comodo proteggere solo l’edificio e far sì che, guarda il destino!, ogni programma di sfollamento andasse a farsi friggere.

Un po’ come la mancanza di provvedimenti da parte degli assistenti sociali nei suoi confronti. E in entrambi i casi, delle persone ci avevano sofferto, perché…

\- Londra è stata bombardata- mormorò Harry.

\- Più volte- convenne Riddle - e nel 1941, è stata bombardata King’s Cross poche settimane prima che io tornassi da Hogwarts. Quando ho superato la barriera del binario…

Non riuscì a fingere un sorriso amaro. La sua espressione si spezzò e per un attimo tradì tutto l’orrore che doveva aver provato.

\- Era distrutto. Tutto distrutto. Nulla di tutto ciò che conoscevo era rimasto come prima. Ci ho messo un’intera giornata a tornare all’orfanotrofio. E credete che una volta lì, con lo scudo protettivo magico, fossi al sicuro?- spalancò gli occhi - ero uno dei “grandi”, mandavano me a fare le commissioni, anche perché molti erano scappati, o erano morti. Dennis Bishop- disse all’improvviso, e Harry sobbalzò - era uscito, non so se con un permesso o meno, ed era stato sorpreso da un bombardamento. Gli è crollato addosso un pilastro, ed è morto. Amy si è suicidata- la sua faccia si storse in una smorfia - voi non sapete per davvero cosa fa la guerra alle persone. Voi non sapete cosa fanno i babbani, che cosa si inventano per uccidere più persone possibili, le nazioni che si ricattano a vicenda con la minaccia di…- prese fiato - la bomba atomica. La bomba atomica.

Si premette le mani sulle tempie. Il suo respiro era frammentato, il volto pallido, gli occhi erano spalancati.

\- Dove credete che sia andato dopo Magie Sinister? Pensate che il Giappone fosse troppo lontano perché me ne interessassi? No. Oh no- scosse lentamente la testa - dovevo vedere. Dovevo vedere che cosa avevano fatto quei porci, dovevo assistere alla distruzione che portano i babbani e non avere il minimo- serrò i denti - il minimo dubbio, quando li avrei estromessi dalle faccende dei maghi, e poi magari soggiogati, o sperabilmente obliterati dalla faccia della terra!

Harry sentiva male al cuore. Non aveva pensato che Riddle fosse in grado di fare tutte quelle espressioni, le sue parole evocavano immagini che lui aveva visto in documentari in bianco e nero, e letto nei libri, ma a cui un ragazzo di quell’epoca non poteva essere preparato. Al suo tempo, il Giappone doveva essere davvero un posto misterioso, un altro pianeta.

\- Vi assicuro- disse Tom con un filo di voce - che i maghi giapponesi quella volta sono morti come tutti gli altri. Non nell’esplosione, ma per ciò che è successo dopo. Kuroi ame. Non avete idea di cosa sia, vero?

Nessuno rispose. Il silenzio era tombale.

Riddle scosse appena la testa.

\- Nemmeno io ero preparato, a quel tempo neanche i babbani avevano molte informazioni su popoli così lontani. Vuol dire pioggia nera. La pioggia radioattiva che si è verificata dopo la bomba atomica, che ha contaminato tutto, tutto quanto. I maghi non hanno pensato a proteggersi da qualcosa che non conoscevano- spalancò gli occhi - e quando si sono ammalati, non avevano *cure* per qualcosa che era a loro estraneo. E quando dalle streghe contaminate sono nati bambini deformi, o ammalati, non avevano *modo* di prevenire qualcosa che non potevano prevedere- il suo petto andava su e giù - ho visto tutto questo, e ho visto molto altro. Quelli avrebbero finito per distruggere il pianeta, saremmo morti tutti. Oh- lasciò uscire tutto il fiato e sorrise feroce - moriranno. Moriranno anche i maghi, perché ho fallito.

Quella frase fece scattare qualcosa nella testa di Harry. Fino a quel momento era stato zitto, impressionato a quei racconti di guerra, ma adesso si rendeva conto di che cosa stava cercando di raccontare Voldemort. Secondo lui, avrebbero dovuto augurarsi che lui vincesse.

\- Certo provocando un genocidio avresti risolto le cose- disse, feroce - siccome sei perseguitato dai ricordi della guerra e degli spargimenti di sangue, hai provocato altre guerre e altri spargimenti di sangue. Complimenti.

Riddle si era ricomposto. Non respirava più affannosamente, era diritto, di nuovo inespressivo.

\- Si vis pacem, para bellum. È latino, vuol dire…

\- Sì, abbiamo capito che sei bravissimo e sai trecento lingue- lo liquidò Harry - ma le frasi fatte non cambiano il fatto che hai avuto un’idea del cazzo. Puoi raccontare la tua infanzia quanto vuoi, ma quello che hai fatto *non* è giustificabile.

Riddle alzò le sopracciglia, stavolta stupito da quell’attacco.

\- Non mi sto giustificando. Mi sono limitato a spiegare che cosa mi passava per la testa quando ho deciso che i babbani erano un pericolo, e su questo non mi puoi dare torto. Non ho mai tentato di giustificare i *metodi*.

Harry aprì la bocca e non ne uscì niente. Succedeva fin troppo spesso, durante quella seduta. Scosse la testa con rabbia: non si sarebbe fatto prendere in giro da lui.

\- Oh, vaffanculo- sbuffò - in fondo cosa hai detto? Che hai avuto un’infanzia terribile, e magari dovrei pensare che chiunque al tuo posto sarebbe cresciuto disturbato…

\- Tranne te- Riddle reclinò la testa di lato e lo guardò intensamente.

\- Eh?- si impappinò, preso di contropiede - io *sono* disturbato, o non sarei qui. 

\- Non alla mia maniera.

Harry rimase di nuovo senza parole. Il suo tono non ammetteva repliche, e in effetti doveva ammettere che, per quanto fosse problematico, non aveva, uh, sterminato ancora nessuno.

Visto che non rispondeva, Voldemort sembrò decidere di spiegarsi meglio. Si sistemò sulla sedia e accavallò le gambe.

\- Se permetti, Harry, penso che sia *tu* quello che è tentato di giustificarmi per quello che ho fatto.

Harry sobbalzò e il suo stomaco crollò verso il basso, come quando zio Vernon prendeva di botto una discesa con la macchina.

\- Cosa?- esalò - non è vero! Ho appena…

\- Mi hai appena attaccato per qualcosa che non ho mai detto, ossia che ero un ragazzo normale che è stato spinto dal dolore subito nella sua vita. Harry, non l’ho *mai* detto. 

Era… vero. Forse in qualche modo poteva aver fatto trasparire la volontà di giustificare le sue idee sui babbani, ma aveva detto più e più volte di essere cattivo, di non essere normale. Non aveva mai detto cose come “ho dovuto fare del male all’orfanotrofio, dovevo difendermi, altrimenti mi avrebbero ammazzato”. La sua storia aveva parlato per lui, e non aveva cercato di limare gli angoli e di mettersi in una buona luce.

\- Harry, vuoi sapere cosa ho fatto a Dennis Bishop e ad Amy Benson?

Lo aveva chiesto così tante volte che ebbe un senso di dejà-vu. Annuì, confuso in quel miscuglio di passato e presente che si sovrapponevano nella sua mente.

Voldemort prese un respiro profondo, come se l’odore del mare potesse ricordargli meglio quel giorno. Probabilmente era così.

\- Quel giorno mi sono separato dal gruppo. Li odiavo tutti quanti, e non volevo che loro due tornassero a perseguitarmi. Mentre leggevo, un serpente è venuto a farmi visita, e mi ha detto che voleva farmi vedere una cosa.

Una simile frase non era mai foriera di cose belle. 

\- L’ho seguito, e ad un certo punto ho dovuto calarmi giù per una parete rocciosa. Il serpente mi ha mostrato i posti migliori a cui aggrapparmi per avere appiglio, e le pietre e le radici si muovevano spontaneamente per aiutarmi a scendere.

La sua magia spontanea doveva essere qualcosa di spettacolare. Harry non poté evitare di sentire una vampata di ammirazione.

\- Una volta che ho messo i piedi a terra, il serpente mi ha condotto verso una grotta. E lì, a galleggiare- si leccò le labbra - in una pozza di acqua calma, impigliato a degli scogli e portato là dalla corrente, c’era un cadavere.

Forse a quel punto avrebbe dovuto rabbrividire, ma dopo il racconto della guerra si era un po’ desensibilizzato.

\- E cosa c’entrano…?

\- Ora ci arrivo. Amy e Dennis sono venuti a cercarmi. Mi hanno visto da sopra la parete rocciosa, e i due… dementi hanno deciso di raggiungermi anziché correre dalla signora Cole, come chiunque altro avrebbe fatto. Forse non volevano che fossi punito, o qualcosa del genere- evitò i loro sguardi - si sono arrampicati. Ma non erano maghi, e non avevano serpenti ad aiutarli, quindi Dennis, che era il più goffo dei due, dopo pochi secondi stava già penzolando sullo strapiombo, attaccato a una radice che si stava spezzando.

Harry corrugò le sopracciglia. La signora Cole aveva detto che i due erano fisicamente sanissimi, altrimenti, conoscendola, avrebbe accusato Tom di averli spinti.

\- Amy lo ha afferrato per la mano, ma l’idiota, oltre a essere troppo pesante, si è proprio lasciato andare. Sono caduti e…- inspirò - la mia magia, suppongo, li ha salvati facendoli atterrare sani e salvi.

Oh cazzo.

\- E loro ti hanno aggredito- completò al posto suo - o si sono spaventati.

Riddle puntò lo sguardo su di lui. Era freddo e illeggibile, come quello di un serpente.

\- Peggio- sussurrò - loro mi hanno accettato.

 


	18. Inferius

Lo avevano…  
\- Cosa?- non che fosse una cosa così impossibile, naturalmente, ma non capiva come questo poteva collegarsi a ciò che era successo dopo. Perché non c’era dubbio che Riddle avesse fatto del male ad Amy e a Dennis.  
Riddle annuì, per confermare ciò che aveva appena detto.  
\- Già. Mi si sono precipitati davanti, tutti emozionati e senza fiato. Mi hanno detto che non avevano creduto a ciò che dicevano tutti, ma che a quanto pare era *vero*, era vero che avevo dei poteri speciali. E questo secondo loro era fantastico.  
Harry immaginò un giovanissimo Tom Riddle, confuso, che indietreggiava davanti a tanto entusiasmo. Che li esaminava con lo sguardo, sospettoso, cercando di capire se stessero recitando, se lo stessero prendendo in giro.  
\- Ma non poteva essere reale- Riddle alzò un sopracciglio - non poteva essere vero. Erano solo due sciocchi bambini che si emozionavano davanti a un gioco di prestigio, poi si sarebbero resi conto di cosa voleva dire per davvero- la punta della sua lingua guizzò fra le labbra - osavano anche fingere di accettarmi, fingere di provare meraviglia e interesse per quel che sapevo fare. Volevano che mi sentissi accettato, volevano entrare sotto la mia pelle.  
Riddle fece uno scatto con la testa, come per liberarsi di una mosca noiosa.  
\- Dei patetici babbani. Degli stupidi orfanelli, deboli, vigliacchi, pronti a mordere o a scappare o a tradire alla prima occasione. Non avrei permesso loro tutto questo, non sulla mia pelle. Non a me… non più- i suoi occhi si fecero cupi, come pozzi senza fondo.  
Malfoy non riuscì a contenere il tremito delle sue labbra.  
\- Cosa… cosa hai fatto?  
Voldemort chiuse gli occhi, e poi li riaprì.  
\- Volevo che mi lasciassero in pace. Volevo mostrare loro cosa ero davvero, quanto ero terribile, volevo che non si sognassero di considerarsi miei pari- serrò le labbra - il cadavere è uscito dall’acqua.  
Harry emise un singhiozzo soffocato. Un cadavere. Un inferius? A dieci anni?  
\- Io davo le spalle all’acqua. Me ne sono accorto quando Hansel e Gretel sono impalliditi e hanno strillato, e ho sentito il rumore di qualcosa di bagnato che si trascinava sugli scogli. Il sale nascondeva a malapena l’odore nauseabondo- socchiuse le labbra - era grigio, coi lineamenti distrutti, gonfi d’acqua, le orbite vuote. Strisciava a terra aiutandosi con le mani distrutte, a cui mancavano delle falangi.  
Malfoy affondò il viso contro le ginocchia e tremò. Harry era ipnotizzato dallo sguardo di Voldemort, che era puntato su di lui.  
\- Ho capito subito che ero io a farlo accadere. Il cadavere puntava Amy e Dennis, mi aveva ignorato nonostante fossi lì, immobile, il più vicino alla riva. Li seguiva, allungava le braccia verso di loro, la bocca spalancata. Le labbra si erano rattrappite, e anche le gengive. Vedevo dove si congiungevano i denti, e che gli mancava la lingua.  
Malfoy scosse la testa contro le proprie gambe, ma Voldemort non fece caso al suo orrore. Aveva gli occhi spalancati.  
\- Ho sollevato le mani- e le sollevò, i palmi verso l’alto, nel cenno che voleva dire “alzati” - e lui si è alzato in piedi. Ho allungato una mano- e la allungò, simulando l’atto di afferrare qualcosa - e lui ha teso il braccio. Dennis è caduto a terra, le gambe gli hanno ceduto. È rimasto così, seduto, con una macchia che si allargava nei pantaloni e lo sguardo fisso di un coniglietto che sta per essere divorato. Credo che la sua mente avesse ceduto in quel momento. Amy è sempre stata più forte. È tornata da lui, la cretina, e lo ha avvolto con le braccia, prima per tentare di farlo alzare, poi, credo, per proteggerlo. Mi ha guardato. Mi ha strillato di smettere, mi ha detto che aveva paura, mi ha *supplicato*- la sua voce, che era andata in un crescendo d’intensità, si interruppe di botto - ma era tardi- disse gelido.  
Era tardi perché ormai avevano visto com’era veramente, avevano visto che era cattivo, che li aveva aggrediti senza alcun motivo, che non aveva pietà per loro. E non potevano andarsene come se nulla fosse stato.  
\- Non potevi affrontarli così- sussurrò Harry- se avessi messo fine a tutto, avresti dovuto affrontarli.  
Voldemort non rispose.  
\- Il cadavere li ha raggiunti. Amy era ancora aggrappata a Dennis, che non rispondeva agli stimoli. È stata afferrata per il vestito e trascinata verso l’acqua. Strillava così forte che era strano che nessuno accorresse, forse la mia magia aveva pensato anche a quello. I suoi avambracci si sono graffiati sulle rocce mentre lei tentava di lottare, di aggrapparsi a qualcosa. Ho fatto in modo che il cadavere le avvolgesse il braccio attorno al collo, e poi la mano attorno alla mandibola. Se non avesse avuto le dita mozzate, di sicuro le sarebbero finite nella bocca. E poi lei è svenuta.  
Tacque. Doveva essere finita lì, visto che Amy e Dennis erano tornati illesi, fisicamente, da quella gita.  
Riddle si era fatto terra bruciata attorno. Stremato da quella prestazione magica incredibile, ansante, pallido, che osservava Amy svenuta e Dennis ormai ombra di sé stesso. Quello che aveva provocato lui, a due bambini che avevano tentato di avvicinarglisi. La sua risposta a un tentativo di dargli amore e compagnia.  
\- Ho deciso che avrei fatto questo a chiunque avesse cercato di avvicinarsi a me- sussurrò Riddle - ho deciso che gli inferiori non dovevano neanche guardarmi in faccia. Che sarei rimasto solo, che sarei stato in grado di andare avanti senza affidarmi a nessun idiota, senza scoprire il fianco.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso Harry.  
\- Silente ha capito tutto questo, quando mi ha visto per la prima volta. Ha provato disgusto per me. Sai cosa vuol dire?  
Harry scosse la testa. Era senza parole. E non poteva neanche immaginare come Riddle potesse definire forza ciò che lui aveva fatto in preda al terrore più cupo.  
\- Noi due siamo diversi. I nostri drammi e i nostri abusi ci hanno portato a due reazioni opposte. Io ho privilegiato l’autonomia, ho allontanato tutti da me, mi sono posto in cima alla catena alimentare e non ho più mostrato debolezza a nessuno. Tu ti sei mostrato vulnerabile- socchiuse gli occhi - non sei riuscito a modificare il tuo comportamento in modo da reagire ai soprusi, hai continuato a piegare la schiena, a sottostare al quieto vivere. Ti sei aggrappato ai legami che sei riuscito a stringere, e questo era proprio ciò che lui voleva.  
\- Lui..?- Harry sapeva già a chi stesse alludendo, ma si aggrappò alla speranza di sbagliarsi.  
\- Silente- un lampo di rabbia passò per lo sguardo di Voldemort- la tua reazione agli abusi che *lui* aveva permesso fossero esercitati su di te, è stata esemplare. Eri esattamente ciò che lui voleva. Debole, abituato ad obbedire, influenzabile. Potevi anche scoprire cose poco piacevoli su di lui, ma fintantoché tutte le persone a cui tu tenevi fossero state sue alleate, non lo avresti mai tradito- sogghignò - non avresti mai voluto deludere i tuoi cari amici, vero, Harry?  
Gli mancava il fiato. Quando erano arrivati a parlare di lui? Non stavano parlando del passato di Riddle? Harry non voleva sentire quelle cose. Era stato una marionetta tutto il tempo, e non aveva mai pensato al fatto che non era solo opera di Silente, era stato *lui* a lasciarsi fare.  
\- Eri dipendente da quel nuovo gruppo di persone che sosteneva di amarti. Non volevi tornare ad essere solo. Non importava se spesso ti mancavano di rispetto, se non ascoltavano le tue idee, perché già ti sembrava di non meritare la considerazione che avevano di te. Eri una vittima di abusi e sei rimasto una vittima di abusi, in condizione di minorità, sino in fondo, *fino alla fine*- spalancò le braccia- sei anche andato a farti uccidere da me. Per proteggere tutti, perché era il tuo destino, perché se non fai cose straordinarie, Harry Potter, se non salvi tutti, se possibilmente non *muori* per tutti quanti, allora non meriti altro che di tornare dai tuoi zii e di farti prendere a cinghiate. Perché solo se sei speciale e solo se rischi di continuo la morte meriti di avere qualcuno al tuo fianco.  
\- Smettila- mormorò Harry. Si era piantato di nuovo le dita contro le tempie.  
\- E Silente *amava* questo, di te- Riddle faceva quasi le fusa - oh sì, eri proprio ciò che lui desiderava. Scommetto che ha sempre lodato il tuo carattere, il tuo essere bisognoso di approvazione. Ti avrà detto qualcosa per farti sentire speciale, magari legato alla tua capacità di amare…  
La sua capacità di amare. Il potere che lo rendeva speciale e diverso da Voldemort, certo.  
\- Ma quello che intendeva era che eri perfettamente manipolabile- concluse Riddle, compiaciuto.  
\- Sarei dovuto essere come te?- esplose.  
Si alzò in piedi.  
\- Pensi che il tuo invece sia il modo giusto di reagire? Diventare uno psicopatico assassino, privo della minima empatia, che uccide a sangue freddo? È questa l’alternativa?- avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa di meglio, qualcosa di più incisivo, ma *dannazione*, non era autoevidente?  
\- Preferisco- si umettò le labbra- preferisco essere *così* piuttosto che…  
Riddle reclinò la testa di lato, guardandolo dal basso.  
\- Piuttosto che essere te stesso, fino in fondo, e seguire la strada che tu ti sei scelto?- domandò tagliente- ti voglio ricordare, Harry, che se Silente avesse fatto il suo dovere, non saresti stato una vittima di abusi, in primo luogo. Non saresti diventato un assassino, mai, ma nemmeno un bravo soldatino ansioso di andare a morire per meritare di poter stare al mondo.  
Harry si sentì mancare la forza nelle gambe. Si sedette di schianto, era come se non avesse più un osso nel corpo.  
\- Magari- continuò Riddle- la tua continua debolezza nei confronti degli altri può essere definita migliore della mia reazione- la sua espressione però diceva il contrario - ma voglio solo farti notare che l’uomo che ti ha tanto lodato, stava lodando sé stesso in primo luogo per il bel lavoro compiuto a distruggere la tua volontà e la tua autostima, e in secondo luogo si stava compiacendo della tua docilità e di come tu ti sia prestato alla cosa- spalancò gli occhi - bravo, Harry. È così che ti dovevi comportare dopo che ti ha distrutto, dovevi essere debole e manipolabile per sempre. Sei una brava vittima. Mentre io…  
Voldemort si umettò le labbra e fece un sorriso amaro.  
\- Io ero una vittima cattiva, una vittima che si è ribellata, una vittima che ha risentito degli abusi, ma *non* nel modo che voleva lui, e per questo meritavo di vedere tutta la mia roba bruciare- serrò la mandibola - per questo meritavo di vedere il suo sguardo gelido su di me. In fondo, non ero abbastanza utile perché si disturbasse a tendermi la mano, e non ero il genere di vittima che lui prediligeva. Non sapevo stare al mio posto.  
Harry si strinse su sé stesso, come se avesse ricevuto un calcio allo stomaco. L’espressione di Silente quando aveva parlato con Tom, un bambino di undici anni che aveva cercato di difendersi in un mondo duro. Un bambino sperduto, mai amato da nessuno, che si è chiuso in sé stesso. E il modo con cui, invece, aveva sempre approvato lui, aveva sempre incoraggiato il suo carattere obbediente.   
Magari lo pensava davvero.  
Magari si meritava davvero dei complimenti per come era venuto fuori dopo quello che aveva subìto...  
[no no no ma che stai dicendo, che stai dicendo? Complimenti? Vuoi anche dei complimenti? Sei il peggio del peggio, sei patetico, sei una larva]  
… anche se, per assurdo, avesse meritato delle lodi, voleva le lodi dell’uomo che lo aveva trasformato in quello? Che aveva reso la sua infanzia un inferno per i suoi scopi, l’uomo che più di tutti aveva guadagnato dal suo spirito spezzato?  
Un uomo pronto a giudicare le reazioni di un altro bambino abusato. Un bambino che non riteneva utilizzabile, e che non si comportava nel modo che lui desiderava.  
Serrò la mandibola e si avvolse la fronte con le dita.  
\- Avrebbe dovuto aiutarti- mormorò.  
Voldemort alzò lo sguardo.  
\- Prego?- lo aveva capito benissimo, solo che non si capacitava di quella risposta.  
\- Silente. Avrebbe dovuto insistere, con te. Non avrebbe dovuto giudicarti, avrebbe dovuto cercare di capire, avrebbe dovuto darti una mano.  
Riddle distolse lo sguardo da lui.  
\- No.  
Non aggiunse altro.  
Harry si tolse le mani dalla fronte e le fece ricadere dalle ginocchia.  
\- “No”?- ripeté - è tutto quello che sai dire? Dopo tutto questo discorso mi dici “no”?  
Riddle agitò una mano, come a cancellare le sue domande per aria.  
\- Volevo solo dirti che Silente lodava il tuo comportamento e disprezzava il mio in relazione al suo utile, senza la minima empatia nei nostri confronti, senza pensare alla ragione per cui siamo diventati così. Volevo dirti che sei un soldatino addestrato e preparato a morire sin dall’inizio; e… - esitò, le labbra socchiuse - suppongo di non aver messo l’accento su questa cosa, ma volevo anche che ti rendessi conto di quanto siamo diversi.  
No, decisamente non ci aveva posto un accento, perché Harry non capiva.  
\- Come?  
Anziché fargli un’espressione seccata, Riddle intrecciò le dita sul grembo e lo guardò serio.  
\- Ti ho raccontato di Amy e Dennis perché ti rendessi conto di quanto sono terribile. Non sono normale, non sono come te. Io non avevo bisogno di nessuno, non ne ho mai avuto bisogno.  
Malfoy si rianimò. Dopo il racconto del cadavere era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo.  
\- Ma quell’Henry Porter…  
Riddle scrollò la testa e il ciuffo ondulato gli ricadde sull’occhio.  
\- Avevo bisogno di lui a livello concreto, pratico. Come un bambino ha bisogno di una madre che lo allatti e lo protegga, io avevo bisogno di qualcuno che mi difendesse e che si curasse della mia istruzione, in base alle potenzialità del mio intelletto.  
Harry soffocò lo scetticismo. Certo. E proprio per questo non era stato assolutamente ferito o segnato dal fatto che lui avesse cercato di ucciderlo, giusto? Aveva anche ammesso di aver scelto lui, e non Neville, perché il suo nome aveva un’assonanza con quello di Henry!  
Ma non disse nulla. Voleva vedere fin dove arrivava a negare l’evidenza.  
\- Io ero diverso- continuò Riddle - mi hai accusato di volermi giustificare, di voler dare la colpa di quello che sono a Silente, ma ti assicuro che non ne ho mai avuto la minima intenzione. Mi viene da vomitare quando viene definito una bella persona, e noi tutti qui possiamo concordare sulla ragione- si guardò attorno, e Aberforth annuì - ma in qualunque modo si fosse comportato, io non potevo essere redento. Non c’era *nulla* da redimere!- schiaffò le mani sui braccioli della sedia - Silente non poteva immaginarlo, certo, ma ha solo evitato di perdere il suo tempo.  
Harry lanciò uno sguardo a Draco. Lui evitò di incrociare il suo, ed era del tutto illeggibile. Un modo Serpeverde di dimostrare scetticismo, probabilmente. Non era il tipo di sostegno che gli sarebbe servito, ma meglio di niente.  
\- Io non credo che sia così.  
Riddle si immobilizzò e la sua postura divenne rigida.  
\- Se permetti- la sua voce era gelida - mi pregio di conoscermi meglio di chiunque altro.  
\- Oh, andiamo. Sei stato dentro la mia testa- scrollò le spalle - abbiamo condiviso sentimenti e pensieri, sogni e tutto il resto. Se c’è qualcuno che ti conosce meglio di chiunque altro, quello sono io.  
Riddle si aggrappò ai braccioli della sedia tanto che le sue nocche sbiancarono. Rilucevano perlacee alla luce calda che veniva dalle finestre.  
\- Era solo un horcrux. E ormai ero completamente pazzo- ma la sua voce non era più così sicura - non parlarne come se ne fossi stato cosciente, come se avessimo condiviso qualcosa di reale.  
\- Cionondimeno- Harry si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso - è molto più di ciò che Bellatrix Lestrange avrebbe potuto anche solo sognarsi. Senza contare le nostre infanzie speculari.  
\- Sì, ho condiviso qualche flash con te *e* le nostre infanzie sono simili- concesse Riddle con voce infastidita - e con ciò? Non era forse questo il punto, che malgrado le esperienze simili, abbiamo reagito in modo opposto perché siamo diversi?  
\- Abbiamo reagito in modo opposto *a degli abusi* perché sì, siamo diversi. Abbiamo nature diverse, come io sono diverso da Malfoy e da Aberforth e da Ron e dallo stesso Silente. Di sicuro saremmo diversi anche senza abusi di mezzo, ma non puoi sapere come saresti se non avessi subìto degli abusi. Non puoi sapere come saresti se qualcuno ti avesse dato una mano, qualcuno di abbastanza forte e potente perché tu non potessi impedirglielo, preda com’eri del terrore di essere ferito di nuovo!  
Riddle trasalì e i suoi occhi lampeggiarono di rabbia.  
\- Non ero preda del terrore, e non ero ferito- la sua voce era ferma e contenuta, ma palpitava dalla voglia di alzarsi.  
\- Ah sì? - inquisì Harry, polemico - e allora perché non hai più cercato Henry Porter? Perché a distanza di mezzo secolo lo odiavi ancora così tanto che hai deciso di uccidermi perché il suo nome sembrava il mio?  
Voldemort roteò gli occhi.  
\- Ho già detto che ero pazzo, e poi non era solo il tuo nome, era qualcosa di simbolico…  
\- Ti fidavi di lui- lo interruppe- lui ti ha fatto molto male e guardacaso dopo tutto questo hai impedito a chiunque altro di avvicinarsi!  
La sua voce, ormai quasi un urlo, sfumò nel silenzio della stanza.  
Riddle strinse le labbra in una linea pallida. Il suo petto faceva su e giù e le sue narici erano dilatate. Era furioso, ma si stava controllando perché non voleva fargli credere di averlo toccato.  
\- Avrai sentito la storia dei miei genitori- disse, la voce sorda - mio padre non amava mia madre, e lei era ossessionata da lui. Non so se c’è di mezzo magia o se lui l’ha scopata perché era una facile, so solo che sono stato concepito senza amore, come credi che…  
Oh, questo era troppo.  
\- Concepito senza amore- ripeté, sprezzante - non essere irrazionale. Non potresti essere più teatrale di così neanche se lo facessi apposta.  
Riddle rimase a fissarlo, a bocca aperta. Una situazione nuova, senza precedenti: Voldemort era rimasto senza parole.   
E Harry si era rotto le palle. Si alzò di nuovo in piedi.  
\- E vogliamo parlare di quanto odi Silente, per non aver provato nemmeno ad avvicinarsi a te?- Voldemort fece per parlare - no, zitto, so già che stronzata stai per dire.   
Harry avanzò verso di lui, finché Voldemort non dovette reclinare la testa per guardarlo dal basso, ancora seduto sulla sua sedia. Era muto, attonito per l’impertinenza di Harry.  
\- Stai per dire che non è nulla di *personale*- rese la voce fredda e pomposa, per imitare la parlata di Riddle - e che ti fa rabbia che Silente si sia comportato così perché tutti lo considerano il meglio del meglio; e perché magari al tuo posto ci sarebbe potuto essere qualcuno di vulnerabile…   
Si chinò su di lui e piantò le mani sui braccioli della sua sedia, intrappolandolo.  
Voldemort, con gli occhi spalancati, si reclinò all’indietro nel vano tentativo di mettere distanza fra loro.   
\- Be’, allacciati le cinture, idiota, *tu eri* vulnerabile!- scosse la sedia- eri vulnerabile da morire, più di me, più di chiunque altro in questa stanza! Non erano i babbani gli animaletti terrorizzati che cercano di mordere, eri tu!  
Lasciò andare i braccioli con una spinta esasperata, e si raddrizzò. La sedia oscillò, ma il peso di Voldemort le impedì di ribaltarsi all’indietro.  
\- Forse è il caso che dopo duemila cazzo di anni cresci una buona volta e guardi in faccia la realtà.   
Tom Riddle rimase a bocca aperta, a fissarlo mentre tornava al suo posto, le mani chiuse davanti a sé all’altezza delle spalle. Era ancora reclinato all’indietro.  
Harry si sedette e si mise a braccia conserte.   
\- Merda- sussurrò Malfoy - hai appena terrorizzato il Signore Oscuro.

 


End file.
